


Safe Haven

by officialstories



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Completely AU, F/F, Football, Gangs, Jail, Police, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: Christen and Alex live two totally different lives in Chicago. One faulty plan brings their worlds crashing together. Will their worlds mesh or will everything be destroyed. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a new AU I’ve been cooking up.

“Yo!” Tobin Heath entered the Press household in the early morning to see all of the Press’s moving in chaotic unison. It’s was the first day of school and the end of summer so everyone was up. 

“What’s up Tobs! Breakfast is on the table!” Marcus, Channing’s husband greeted her. “Thanks bro! Where’s C?” She asked pouring syrup on her pancakes. “Packing for practice I think. She should be down in a second.” He answered sipping his coffee. He seemed to be the only one not rushing. “Hey Toby!” Channing came downstairs, kissing the top of her head and hugging Marcus. “I’ll be back for dinner.” Channing kissed him then rushed out the door. 

“Hey Tobs.” Christen came down a second later sitting across from her. “Alright kiddos, I’m off. Make sure you two get to school it’s the first day, start your senior years off right.” He said kissing both of them on the head before leaving the house. “Where’s Ty?” Tobin asked as the house fell quiet. “Probably fixing her make up.” Christen answered cutting into her pancakes. “We have to make a stop today before school.” Tobin told the raven haired girl. 

Living in the south-side of Chicago wasn’t easy. You see a lot of stuff that you don’t want to see but it’s the way things go around here. Getting involved in the local gang wasn’t something Christen particularly liked but she had to for protection. Especially since she was one of the top football prospects in the state. 

Christen, Sydney, And Tobin were childhood best friends. All in the gang together. Christen was the only one that plays sports but the girls needed protection too. Being friends with Christen put a a target on their back. 

Christen finished her breakfast putting her dish in the sink and getting her training bag. “Ty don’t be late for school!” Christen yelled up the steps. “Let’s go T!” Christen opened the door to see her other best friend Sydney about to knock on the door. 

“Cool you’re up! Lets go Zach wants our packages up by tomorrow.” Sydney walked down the back stairs the friends following. 

“Syd can I put my stuff in your trunk?” Christen asked. “Yeah sure.” Sydney got in the driver seat. Christen threw her stuff in the trunk and sat in the backseat texting Channing to tell her they were headed to school. 

-  
[Channing: Take a picture of the front door C. I mean it no missed days this year!]

[Christen: Yeah I hear you.]

-

“We have to make this quick big C is going to spazz if I’m not in school.” Christen groaned. “Relax C we’re going to school.” Sydney said. 

As they made their way about 3 blocks over they met up with the rest of the crew. “Sup C.” Hope nodded towards her. “Hey Hope.” Christen greeted one of her old friends. They didn’t meet when they were kids but Hope took her under her wing as soon as she joined the gang. “Yo C!” Zach stepped outside of the house. “Syd! Tobs! Come in! We got business.” Their boss spoke to all of them. He was tan with a low buzz cut and a great physique. He played football while in school but dropped out because he had to take care of his family. He still helped out with the football team though. I mean if you invest money in the school you can pretty much do whatever you want. 

They nodded bidding Hope farewell. “Hey C!” Sam their other member of the crew greeted her and then acknowledging Sydney and Tobin. They called the girl SJ for short after finding out the girls last name which is Johnson. “What’s up?” Christen hugged her tight. “Nothing new. Haven’t seen you in a while. Where you been?” She rose her eyebrow. “Around.” Christen shrugged with a smirk. “See you at school?” She followed up wanting to change the subject. “Definitely. Maybe a little later though.” She winked. Christen smiled softly before heading into the adjacent room where everyone else was. 

“I need all of you to sell these by the end of the day. Keep half and give me the rest tomorrow for pick up.” He gave us all 3 packages. “And C I better see you at practice today so don’t be late for school.” He told her. 

“Got it. Lets go!” Christen stuffed her package in her book bag. 

//

As they made it to school Christen took a picture of the front door and sending it to Channing before heading to the football locker room where she started her sells for the day. 

“Wake and bake Pressy.” Her teammate/ crew member Dom smiled as he entered the locker room. “Always.” She smiled back at him giving him a bag and a few papers. “My house after practice? Zach wants us on a B&E ASAP.” He told her. “Got it. Tell your mom I want some spaghetti.” She requested with a wink. “Fuck off.” He playfully pushed her shoulder and headed to his locker. 

The bell rang signaling for homeroom. I wasn’t really interested in going to class today but I knew Channing would be up my ass about it when I got home so I walked slowly to my homeroom. 

Making it to lunch time Christen had sold all of her pack. Heading to their table in the courtyard she sat between Tobin and Sydney setting her book bag on the table. 

“Anybody need help with sells?” She asked. “You’re already done?” Sydney rose her eyebrow. “Yeah. football team, basketball team and hockey team.” She nodded pulling a bag of chips from her book bag and opening them. “You impress me everyday Pressy.” She chuckled shaking her head. 

“Sell a few eighths for me?” Sydney asked. “Yeah. I’ll ask Mr. Jenkins and some more of them.” Christen nodded. “I have a B&E with Dom tonight, Tobs can you cover for me tonight with big C?” She directed her attention to Tobin who was stuffing fries in her mouth. “Yeah I got you.” She answered after swallowing. 

“You sure you want to do that C?” Sydney interrupted. I nodded. “Yeah. Why not?” Christen looked at Sydney confused. “You’re almost out of here, do you want to mess that up?” She continued. She laughed softly shaking her head. “We never get caught. I’ll be okay.” Christen winked. “Be careful.” Sydney warned. “Meet me at my locker during 3rd period. I’ve got some business to handle.” Sydney told them standing from the table. 

“What business? Fucking Dom behind the bleachers again?” Tobin joked. “Fuck off!” Sydney smiled slyly before leaving the lunchroom. “I have to split too. I’ll see you tonight.” Christen told her friend passing her, her bag of chips and standing. “What the? Is everybody getting some but me?” Tobin scoffed. “Pretty much but that’s not what I’m going to do. I’m going to weights with Adam.” Christen shook her head. “Later Tobs!” Christen threw over her shoulder. 

//


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had just got back home from an end of the summer party that resulted in a random hook up that she knew she would later regret. She was hoping her dad had left for work already so she could get ready for school in peace. Entering the house she saw that wasn’t going to happen, seeing her father on the couch with a stern look on his face. 

“Well it’s nice of you to show up at 7 o’clock in the morning!” Her dads voice boomed. She groaned leaning her head on the front door. “Groan all you want. I’ve told you Alexandra the next time you come home after curfew there will be consequences. Hand over the phone and keys!” He held his hand out. “Fine.” She handed them over begrudgingly. “Go get showered and dressed you have school in an hour.” He told her. 

Alex lived in the suburbs of Chicago attending one of the top performing schools in the city. Her dad being the police chief gave her certain perks but he was also hard on her because of it. 

As she got in the shower she washed off all of the grime from last nights activities hoping to forget everything that happened. School wasn’t one of her favorite places to be but she loved her friends that had to suffer through eight hours of school right along with her. 

Getting out of the shower, Alex pulled together a head to toe designer outfit completed with Red Bottom heels to complete the look. Most people would say this was too much just for a school outfit but to stay on top of the food chain Alex had to dress the best along with her best friends Kelley, Julie and Servando. Doing her hair and makeup soon after she was ready for the day ahead. 

Coming downstairs for breakfast with her dad was tense. He went from staring at her to being lost in his thoughts. “I want you to do a ride-along with me tonight. I need you to see the true dangers of being caught up in places at the wrong time.” He requested. “Dad I don’t need to do a ride-along with you to know that the world is dangerous.” She rolled her eyes. 

He sighed exasperated with her attitude. Ever since her mom passed he didn’t know who his little girl had turned into. She shut him off from anything concerning her personal life, she came home late every night if she even came home, she was so concerned about her image that her attitude became unbearable at times. 

“But I think you do! One day life is gonna punch you in the mouth and you’re not gonna know what to do because you’re too busy being concerned about what Gucci purse you can get next! You need a reality check! Bad!” He told his daughter sternly. “Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Can I be excused?” She asked. “No.” He answered simply. “You’re being ridiculous!” Alex yelled. He glared at his daughter making her fall silent. “Meet me at the precinct after school.” Is all he said before getting up from the table and placing his plate in the sink. “And bring a different attitude! I’m tired of you acting like a spoiled brat!” He picked up his keys. “Lets go.” He motioned towards the front door. 

//

“I mean he’s kind of right Al.” Servando shrugged at their lunch table causing Alex to roll her eyes dramatically. The group had made it through half of their day. Seated in the middle of their lunch room the group listened to Alex rant about her dad. 

All of them were friends from grade school. Servando being inducted into the group after he had put glue in Alex’s hair. She got him back days later literally cutting the hair off of his head. Since that day they called a truce and have been friends ever since. 

Kelley and Julie had been by her side through everything. The only thing they remotely don’t know about is how Alex is coping with the loss of her mom. Summer was rocky for Alex she was off the rails in every aspect. The friend group looked out for her but let her do what she pleased only stepping in when Alex was trashed beyond measure letting her crash at their houses. 

“Seriously though Al, you came home at 7 this morning. You don’t see a problem with that?” He asked. The girl fell silent. “You hooked up with Clint out of all people, you don’t think he’s not going to talk? Get your shit together. Summers over now and it’s time to come back to reality and fast.” He warned her. 

“I hate to say it but he’s right Al.” Julie backed Servando up. “You need to talk to your dad too. Last year you two were so close then after your mom died you separated yourself from everybody but especially from him. You may have lost your mom but he lost his wife too.” Julie spoke. Alex glared at the mention of her mothers death. 

“Don’t speak about that! Ever!” Alex’s eyes threatened with tears. Kelley looked between her friends assessing the situation. “Not here guys. Don’t do this when we’re in front of everybody.” She spoke. 

“Go on the ride along. It might change your life.” Servando said just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

//


	3. Chapter 3

“Dommy boy!” Christen entered his house after practice. She had taken a shower after practice and met up with Sydney to drop her things off with her before heading over to his house. 

“Sup C.” He greeted her with a small smile. “You ready?” He asked. “Always. What’s the MO?” She asked as he nodded for her to follow him out to his car. “Suburbs. Zach wants us to at least come back with jewelry. He said anything else that we see that we want is cool.” He shrugged. Christen nodded getting in the passenger seat as Dom got in the drivers seat. 

“Quick in, quick out. Then we come home for dinner. Cool with you?” He asked turning over the engine. Christen nodded putting on gloves and setting her bandana on her lap not putting it on just yet. 

Everything was eerily calm as their neighborhood turned into the middle class that then turned into houses that looked like mansions compared to their houses. Christen shifted in her seat looking out of her window at the houses. 

Doms car came to a slow stop. “The house is on the right.” Dom spoke softly putting his bandana on his face and sunglasses, Christen doing the same adding gloves to her attire. 

“Ready?” He asked. “Yeah. Lets go.” Christen opened her door quietly and closing it just as quiet. Dom led the way to the back of the house finding the back door quickly. 

Breaking the glass window above the handle, with her gloved hand, Christen unlocked the door with ease looking at Dom for directions. “Upstairs, follow me.” He walked in taking a paper out of his pocket which Christen assumed was the floor plan. 

“The wife’s closet is to the right of the master bedroom I need you to get earrings and necklaces. No rings except if they have a diamond in them.” He instructed. Christen made her way into the closet immediately spotting the jewelry box of the women. Opening the box jewelry literally fell out of it. 

Surprised, Christen picked up about 3 necklaces and pocketing them. Spotting gold studded earrings and diamond earrings she felt like a kid at the candy shop. 

A few minutes later Dom came into the room pocketing more of the jewelry before they took a look around the house. Raiding another closet Christen found a jean jacket that still had the price tag on it. Lets just say the price was worth more than their families house. She shrugged it on and going to look for Dom who had ducked off into another room. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red and blue lights. “Fuck!” She heard Dom yell. “Christen we’re out!” He yelled running past her. She caught up with him, both racing out of the back door. 

“Cut left fuck the car!” He said as they both hopped over a fence to go into the neighbors back yard. As they were running they heard foot steps behind them and gaining. Christen looked over her shoulder seeing a black canine gaining on them. The way the dog was running, one of them wasn’t making it home tonight. 

“Dom go!” Christen decided slowing down her steps. “C come on!” He yelled. “Just go! Fuck!” As she spewed profanity the canine had sunk his teeth into her calf bringing her to the ground. “No!” He responded trying to get the dog off of her but failing. “Shit! Stop! You’re making it more mad!” Christen yelled effectively getting him to stop trying to unlock its jaw. 

“Hands up!” A booming voice commanded. Doms hands shot up while Christen weakly held her hands up. “Dom? Christen?” A confused voice called their names. They knew who it was immediately. “Mike what’s up?” Dom spoke. 

“Can you remove your dog from my leg! Please!” Christen interrupted anything the cop was about to say back. “Right. Max! Release!” The other officer commanded. Releasing his teeth the pain really set in for Christen. Her groaning in pain being a perfect implication. 

“You alright Chris?” Dom kneeled beside her trying to see her injured leg. “Hey! I said hands up!” The officer voiced but Dom affectively ignored him waiting on Christen to answer. “I’ll be fine.” She stood with the help of him. “Get Dom in the squad car. We’ll have to take her to the hospital before the precinct.” Mike sighed. “No, I’m staying with her.” Dom commanded boldly. “Excuse me you just broke into someone’s house I don’t think you have a say in anything that happens here!” The other officer said. 

“Dean. Relax, that’s his best friend. After we take her to the hospital to get patched up we’ll be at the precinct.” Mike told his deputy. His partner looked at him confused. “Help her.” Mike pushed him towards Christen. He shook his head gathering Christen in his arms. 

“Dom you know the drill.” Mike said. “Yeah.” He answered quietly. “Wasn’t one of you guys best decisions huh?” Mike asked but wasn’t really looking for an answer. He tied the zip tie around Dom’s wrist and led him to the squad car behind his deputy. His daughter in the front seat peering out in worry. 

“Your head.” Mike said ducking Dom’s head anyway. As the deputy set Christen across the seat her legs across Dom’s lap. “Watch it dude!” She said through her teeth as the deputy set her down harshly. Her leg had clotted from her wound so it was really just pain at this point. 

As Mike got situated in the car ready to head to the hospital he snuck a look at his daughter who was staring out of the window. He sighed starting the car and peeling out in the direction of the hospital. The car was quiet as everyone was in their own thoughts. 

Christen was more worried about what Channing was going to do rather than her even stepping into the police station. Channing knew Christen didn’t have a job but she did know that Christen had money since she helped with the monthly bills and with grocery shopping. Her sister was being naive to the fact that Christen’s involvement with local gang was evident. She would sometimes sport cuts on her face or she would have guns on her. She didn’t want her little sister in it but the money to support themselves forced her to turn a blind eye to it. 

Dom’s worries were similar but the simple fact that his mom knew he was in the gang the hiding and sneaking around wasn’t necessary. The only thing that worried him was the bail money. He knew his mom would be pissed to find out the amount of money she had to put up to post his bond. 

Alex had never experienced anything like she just witnessed. She figured when her dad got a call about a possible break in it would be middle aged men not kids that were her age. They had messed up their lives for a small amount of money. They were both calm about it which is damning about this whole thing. Not that she had looked back at them but she didn’t hear any sniffling or even a look of disdain. Their expressions of emotion was as blank as a piece of unmarked paper. 

Mike worried about the kids in the back as well as his own. He had known Christen and Dom since they were little. Their first encounter with the police being shoplifting from a corner store. Over the years their crimes got more severe. Dom got arrested earlier this year on possession with intent to sell charges but they were handled through community service hours. He was afraid he couldn’t get them out of this one. He had been behind the scenes fighting for them every time but the ice was thin on him vouching for them and saying they would grow out of it.

His other concern being Alex. He had assumed his shift would be light since he is the chief after all. But this was extreme, Dean not helping with his overreactions to the initial call. He saw a million thoughts etching over her face as they veered closer to the hospital. 

//


	4. Chapter 4

“No, sheriff I know this is technically their last straw but I promise you they will not be back after this.” Micheal tried to plead with his boss. “Let me guess, they learned their lesson?” His bosses voice laced in sarcasm. “I know it sounds redundant but believe me when I say it this time!” He exclaimed wanting better for these kids. 

“Unless they tell you who put them up for this job then they’re going to jail chief I’m sorry.” The sheriff sighed. “You know they’re not going to! They’re south side!” He was getting irritated with the run around. “Well then I’m sorry Mike there’s literally nothing we can do for them. Their time has run out it’s time for them to face the consequences.” The sheriff sounded definite in his decision. “Okay.” He sighed hanging up and turning towards his daughter who looked at him quizzically.

“Why do you want to help them so bad?” She asked. “Because they’re good kids.” He answered. “They just broke into a house like an hour ago. I don’t think good is the word to describe them.” Alex scoffed. “They’re products of their environment. That’s all they see on a day to day basis. They need help, I promise you they’ve seen more violence then you’ll ever see in your lifetime.” He said assertive. 

“They still know right from wrong though Dad. Nobody put a gun to their head and told them to rob a house.” His daughters statement resonated with him. She was naive to the irony of her vary statement. “You just gave me an idea.” He chuckled dialing back the sheriffs number. 

“Morgan if this is about those kids I’m hanging up right now.” “Wait sheriff! I have an idea!” He yelled trying to get the sheriff to hear him out. “What is it?” He sighed. “How about they both come stay with me and my daughter? They’ll transfer schools and everything. I said it myself, they’re from the south side. How are they supposed to learn any different if they aren’t seeing anything different?” He reasoned. “My daughter could tutor them to catch up in school and they can both be on the football team since they’re on the team at they’re high school. It’ll be minimum home visits and only family can come to my house.” Micheal finished off the proposal getting a sound of contempt from his daughter. 

“Morgan that sounds good but pulling it off is risky so no.” The sheriff shot down. “Come on! I’ll throw in season Cubs tickets including playoffs. I promise they won’t be back in our precinct ever and if they are you can lock them up. Just please give them a chance. An honest chance here sheriff.” He pleaded. “Get the parents to sign off on it and have it on my desk by 12 tomorrow. If not they’ll be separated and booked.” He sighed. “Yes! Thank you so much!” He pumped his fist in victory. “Yeah yeah.” The sheriff chuckled. “12 Morgan and not a minute late.” He warned. “Got it!” He hung up meeting the glare of his daughter. 

“How could you do that! You didn’t even ask me!” She scoffed yet again. “I don’t have to ask you. You’re doing it, think of it as a service to your community honey.” He kissed her head going into the hospital room to check to see if they were almost done. 

//

“Breaking and entering?! Are you crazy?!” Channing yelled as soon as she saw Christen wobble out of the precinct. Christen rolled her eyes and pushing past her sister, stuffing her hands in the new found jean jacket. The only thing they didn’t confiscate since they had no reason to not believe it wasn’t hers. 

“Christen!” She yelled following after her towards Marcus and their car. “What!” Christen answered her annoyed at the immediate line of questioning. She could of at least told her she was happy to see her. “You’re stealing now?” She asked. “It wasn’t like they needed it! They wouldn’t have missed it if we got away with it. The cops fucked us up!” She yelled back. 

“The cops fucked you up? Do you hear yourself right now! Seriously do you hear how delusional you sound right now! Had the owners been in their house they would’ve had every right to shoot you!” Channing yelled frustrated at her little sisters actions. “It’s not like I haven’t been shot before so who cares!” She shrugged carelessly. 

“Oh my God!” Channing shouted fed up with her attitude. “You don’t fucking get it! I want to see you make it to 18 Christen! 21 if we’re lucky! The road you’re headed down you won’t see either! Can you just for once care about your life!” Channing’s tears flowed. Hot tears running down her face as she argued with her sister. 

Christen’s jaw clenched. She hated seeing her sister cry even more so if it was her fault. 

“I signed a paper. The cop that picked you up asked if you and Dom could stay with him. He said he would take care of you two and that he could get you back on track with school. I told him that you would be there in the morning. So when we get home pack, because you’re not staying with us anymore.” She told her little sister not even able to look into her eyes. “What?” Christen got closer to her sister wanting to look her in her eyes. “You’re giving up on me?” Even though Christen’s demeanor looked menacing her voice cracked. 

“No I j-“ “Yes you are! You’re shipping me off with people I don’t know!” She yelled prompting Marcus to step out of the car cautious of what Christen might do. “Christen I just want what’s best for you!” She yelled right back defending her decision. “Oh fuck that ‘what’s best for you’ bullshit Channing! Save it for your teacher friends because it’s not working on me! You just don’t want to deal with me anymore! Admit it!” Christen’s eyes glossed over.

“Christen.” Marcus tried but she ignored him. “I need a break. Don’t wait up.” Her jaw clenched as she turned to start walking. “The car is right here!” Channing yelled. “I’m walking!” Christen answered. “Chris come on it’s late and your legs hurt! Just get in the car!” Marcus yelled. “Fuck off!” Christen yelled back wanting to be as far away as possible. 

“Yo C wait up!” Dom’s voice called. She slowed so he could catch up falling into step with each other. Silence fell on the friends as they followed a familiar path to Zach’s house. Dom didn’t say anything about the situation. He felt indifferent about it not really caring about moving to the suburbs. He could see that Christen was seething in her skin though. He knew not to speak to her unless she prompted the conversation. 

As the reached Zach’s house after about 45 minutes of walking Christen opened the door and walked in. “Z!” Dom called into the house. Christen trudged into the kitchen her stomach rumbling from not eating since school earlier that day. 

“It’s like 2 am, I know I said I’ll get the stuff from you guys in the morning but this is extreme.” He wipes his eyes. “C use a glass! Jesus!” He told the girl who was halfway through the orange juice carton before he said anything. Zach walked into the kitchen getting a glass himself and pouring juice as Christen popped a hot pocket into the microwave. 

“What’s with her?” He nodded towards her asking Dom. “We got in trouble with the cops tonight. Mike saved our ass but he’s making us move up to the suburbs with him. Her sister and my mom signed off on it so we leave tomorrow. She’s been pissed since she found out.” Dom explained. 

“How did you get caught?” He asked. “I honestly don’t know, must have been the neighbors or something.” He shrugged. “I have your money though, I’ll bring it tomorrow before we leave.” Dom followed up. “I’ll send you guys with a couple of packs and send me your card information. If you’re going to the suburbs you have to look like you’re in the suburbs.” Zach told them as the microwave sounded. 

“Was big C pretty pissed?” Zach asked Christen who only nodded as an answer. “They had a whole screaming match in the parking lot. I thought Chris was going to hit her.” Dom told him taking a bite out of her hot pocket that Christen had offered. “There’s another one in the fridge if you want it.” Zach chuckled. “Thanks man.” Dom patted his shoulder heading for the refrigerator. “I’ll call everyone and get them over here so we can get a gameplan. As for you two when you’re done eating I need you to go home. Go pack and C go talk to your sister, she cares about you.” He directed. 

She nodded along with confirmation from Dom. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving this up to the comments: do you want this story to be G!P or non-G!P?


	5. Chapter 5

Christen bid Dom farewell as they reached her doorstep. Promising to check in, in the morning to get their course of action from Zach. 

She unlocked the front door seeing Channing waiting for her on the couch. “Thank God.” Channing came to hug Christen who stood rigid in her stance. “Where did you go?” She asked breaking from the embrace. “Out.” Christen answered short heading upstairs to her room. 

“I made tacos for dinner if you want them.” Channing stood. “I already ate.” She heard Channing sigh behind her. “Can you just not be mad? I’m trying to help you.” She pleaded. “Leave me alone right now C. I’m not in the mood.” Christen pulled out a duffle bag. “This is ridiculous Christen! You can’t seriously be mad that I want what’s best for you!” Her voice cracked. Christen rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatics packing what little things she did have into the duffle. 

“You aren’t seeing the bigger picture here Channing! Tyler doesn’t have a job, you and Marcus barely keep the lights on here! I’m the one putting food on the table every night! Where do you think it comes from?” Christen yelled probably waking up the whole house. 

“We live on the south side of Chicago! Nothing gets better! I bust my ass to at least see another day here! One time I got so desperate to bring home money I started selling cigarettes until our next package came in! Now you’re shipping me away on some guilt ridden facade that you want a better life for me? Where’s dad Channing? Where’s mom? Apparently they didn’t give a fuck about me so why do you?” Christen ranted. “Don’t try speak to me just because you feel bad about giving me away you can keep it!” Christen zipped up her duffle bag. 

Channing was shaking with tears as she stood in the doorway, Marcus not far behind her while Tyler’s head stuck out of her room door. “I’m sorry.” She spoke softly. “Yeah.” Christen nodded. “I know.” She finished taking off the jean jacket and getting ready for bed. Quietly Channing walked out of her younger sisters room and into her husbands arms. Marcus took his wife in their room comforting her the best he could until she fell asleep. 

“CP.” He knocked on her doorway about an hour later. “Put some shoes on. We’re going for a walk.” He told her stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

//

“She really does just wants what’s best for you, you do know that right?” They had been walking in silence for about 10 minutes before Marcus had spoken. “So she says.” Christen mumbled. 

“No really Christen she does.” He sighed. “She knows you’re in that gang.” Marcus admitted. “It hurt her at first but she couldn’t really do anything because like you said it brought food to the table. While what you said was true I won’t accept the disrespect you showed on two separate occasions tonight.” He spoke. “Marcus while I do appreciate this, you’re not my parent.” Christen said in contempt. 

“I’m not trying to be but what you did at the precinct is unacceptable. You were about to hit her had I not intervened.” He said. “No I wasn’t.” Christen countered. “Christen it was clear as day.” He rubbed his temples. “No I wasn’t so stop! I would never hit my sister!” Christen raised her voice. 

“You and Channing act like you’re my parents when you’re not. I have parents they’re shit parents but they are my parents.” Christen spoke softly causing him to scoff. “Channing has been busting her ass since she was in middle school to provide for you and your sister! No one else! Just Channing! Your dad comes home drunk off his ass maybe once a week and any other day he doesn’t even come home! Your fucking mom skipped town with a new family and never looked back! Do you think your parents give a fuck about what you’re doing right now?! You don’t think Channing wants better for you after everything you’ve been through?!” He yelled. 

“Get your head out of your ass Christen! She wants to see you alive for Gods sake! Your friends are dropped every other week we don’t need one of those news reports to be about you unless it’s something about football!” He fumed. 

“And another thing kid, you’re an amazing quarterback best I’ve seen come out of Chicago in a long time. You won’t make it to college staying in the streets. I’ve seen it happen before, they cheer at your games but they will take you out with no after thought . Get out of this neighborhood while you still can, people are jealous of you already and will pick off your friends one by one until it’s you. Straighten up!” He turned on his heel heading back to their house. 

Christen knew he was right but she wasn’t ready to accept it. She had an opportunity that was bigger than anything she had ever been offered. Grumbling to herself she fell into step with Marcus heading home together. 

As they entered the house Christen hugged Marcus, happily returning the hug he knew he had gotten through to her. “Thank you.” She whispered. “Yeah. No problem.” He planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Go get some sleep.” He patted her back sending her off to her room. 

//

“Is it true?!” Tobin burst into the Press household the next morning, Sydney not too far behind her. The house was surprisingly quiet rather than other mornings, Tyler had said her goodbyes tearfully before she went to school that morning. “You’re leaving?” She followed up turning towards Christen who only nodded as an answer. 

“Why would you do this?” She directed her anger towards Channing. “Tobs!” Christen’s voice silenced her friend. “Sit, we only have 30 minutes to talk.” Christen motioned towards the chairs in front of her. Channing sighed leaving the room, Marcus following after her shooting Christen a look telling her to calm her friends. 

“I know it sucks but we all have phones so we’re never not going to see each other again. I’m just not going to school with you guys anymore or living here but I’ll be around.” She looked between her friends sporting a small smile. “You can visit too. Mikes cool you guys know that.” She shrugged. “Yeah.” Sydney finally spoke. “Here.” Sydney pulled out a bundle of money handing it over to Christen. 

“This looks like way more than I made yesterday.” Christen rose her eyebrow questioning her two friends. “Take it. We can make it back in days. But you and Dom need it. Zach only sent two packs which isn’t going to last long. Think of this as a rainy day fund.” Tobin told her to which she nodded. “Dom has the packs with him. He said something about his car being there so he’ll meet you there.” Sydney followed up. 

“Want to drive me? I know you want to see him.” Christen offered. “Aren’t you riding with Channing?” She asked, Christen shrugging. “I need one last ride with you guys.” 

“C! Syd’s driving me to Mikes house!” Christen yelled getting her things that were by the door including her football gear. “I was hoping we could talk on the way up there.” Channing stood in the kitchen doorway. Eyes puffy from tears. “Call me.” Christen told her softly. She nodded bringing her little sister into a hug which was returned this time around. “I love you.” Christen told her softly. “I love you too.” Channing answered kissing her head breaking the embrace to take one of her bags. 

“I’ll miss you around here Chris.” Marcus hugged her also. “Likewise.” She smiled. As they got to the car Channing hugged Christen again letting tears fall. “Stop crying.” Christen smiled. “I’ll be fine.” She followed up. “Okay.” She wiped her eyes. “Okay.” Christen got in the car rolling down the back window as Sydney started the car. “Call me tonight. Don’t forget.” She told her sister before Sydney pulled off, waving until she was no longer in view. 

//


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up to the suburban home they spotted Dom who looked like he had just gotten there also. “Dommy boy!” Christen smiled pulling him into a hug. “Sup CP!” He greeted. “Hey Toby.” He gave her a hug much to her annoyance of the childhood nickname they gave her. “Hey Dom.” She responded with her charming smile. “We’ll go let Mike know we’re here.” Christen excused themselves letting Dom and Sydney have a private conversation.

Knocking on the door and stepping back, Christen took in the outside of the house. Compared to hers this was a mansion. The all white house had a garden with fresh flowers that looked like professional work. Detailed columns making the front of the house look regal. The house at least had to be three stories. 

“Christen.” Mike greeted her with a smile. “Hey Mike, this is my best friend Tobin. I think you two know each other.” Christen introduced them. “Yes, haven’t seen you in years though Tobin. I assume you’re staying out of trouble.” He joked. “Yes sir.” She nodded knowing that was a lie she just didn’t get caught, a skill Christen and Dom had yet to master. 

“Come in. I can show you where you guys will put your football gear. We’re heading up to the school later to get you and Dom registered and introduce you to the football coach maybe get a few reps in.” He explained leading them into the foyer. “This closet right here is where you guys can keep your gear. Nobody uses it so it’s all yours.” He said as I placed my things down and followed him. 

“The living room is to your left while the dining room is to the right. In the back is the game room and our smaller kitchen. We usually use it when we cook out in the backyard. I’ll take you back there a little later but I want to show you your room first.” He told Christen. As they made it upstairs they entered an even bigger kitchen which blended into a room with a giant TV and couches that reclined or were regular. 

“Do you guys play video games?” He asked. I shook my head sheepishly. “We can’t afford them.” Tobin answered. “Well that’s alright I have them here. You guys can play whatever you please.” He gripped her shoulder. “Now your room is through the kitchen. Follow me.” He motioned for her to follow with his head. 

Entering the room Christen’s eyes bulged out of her head. Looking at Tobin her eyes were doing the same. “Woah.” Tobin said softly. Looking around the room a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room a TV sat directly across from it covering half the wall. 

A desk and chair sat against the wall while a futon sat on the other wall. “Where do I put my clothes?” Christen broke the silence of their wandering eyes. “In the closet come on I’ll show you.” Mike walked opening a door that she hadn’t seen before. The closet was massive. Different shelves and draws with a jewelry display that looked similar to the one she saw yesterday. “The bathroom is through here too.” He instructed as he opened the door where she saw a shower with glass doors. Christen nodded. 

“I’ll show you the sunroom then you and Tobin can relax while I give Dom a tour too.” He told her. Heading to the third floor the ceiling was all glass with an all white interior. An Apple TV was set up on a glass entertainment center stacked with movies. “My daughters room is up here too. My room is downstairs if you were wondering and Dom’s is on the other side of the kitchen.” He told me as he picked up a magazine from the couch and placing it on the center table. 

“You can do anything you want but within my rules. We’ll go over them over dinner. I’ll intercom you when it’s time to leave for the school.” He told her. “There are intercoms?” Christen asked confused. “It’s by your bed. Just press the button and you can select who you’re trying to speak to.” He nodded. “Cool.” Christen shrugged. “Come on Tobs, we have to decorate.” She pulled Tobin back downstairs. 

//

“See you later?” Christen asked Tobin. They were about to leave with Mike to their new school. “Yeah. Later.” Tobin smiled pulling her oldest friend into a hug. “Do good. Okay?” Tobin told her not willing herself to show emotions until she was in the car with Sydney again. “Yeah. Always.” Their words were short but they knew what the meaning behind them were. Sydney hugged Christen tight breathing deeply. “I’ll miss you.” She told her. “Likewise. Hold down the fort for me?” She smiled softly at her nodding in confirmation. “Good.” 

As they said their goodbyes to Dom I walked over to Mikes car getting in the front seat where he sat in the drivers seat. “The hard parts over kid.” He smiled at me as I only nodded at his statement. Dom got in the car about five minutes later, his goodbye to Sydney being longer than expected. 

“Don’t worry Dom. She can come over anytime she wants. With the door open of course.” He chuckled. “Thank you.” Dom said. 

As they pulled into their new schools parking lot Christen felt out of place. She saw a few students in the parking lot wearing designer clothes from head to toe with cars like Ferrari’s and Porsche’s to their name. All she had were a couple of shirts with pants and shorts and two pairs of shoes. 

Mike followed Christen’s line of vision to the kids and immediately understanding. “We’ll stop by the mall after this.” He told them softly prompting them to get out of the car preparing themselves for a whole new environment change. 

//

“Al isn’t that your dad?” Kelley asked leaning against her locker. They were between periods, Alex stuffing her previous books into her locker and getting her books for another class. She turned to Kelley who nodded in the direction of her dad. 

She spotted the two kids that she had just saw yesterday night on either side of her dad with their principal showed them around. Mike spotted his daughter bringing a smile to his face. 

“Please God don’t come over here.” She groaned. Her prayers unanswered as Mike motioned for Christen and Dom to follow him, excusing themselves from the principal for a moment. “Al!” Her dad called her name. She painted a smile on her face as he approached. “Hey Mr. Morgan!” Kelley greeted the man in her usual cheerful mood. “Hey Kelley it’s nice to see you again.” He smiled hugging her. “I want you guys to meet Christen and Dominic. They’re going to be attending here now as of tomorrow. They’re on the football team also.” He bragged about them. 

“Nice you meet you guys. I hope you like it here, even though I barely like it here.” Kelley said getting a smirk out of Dom but Christen’s face remained blank. “We’ll see you guys later. I assume you’re coming to dinner Kelley as well as JJ and Serv?” He asked. “Yes sir!” She smiled. He nodded motioning for Dom and Christen to follow him back to the principal. 

Dropping her smile Alex slammed her locker making Kelley jump. “Jesus Morgan!” She placed her hand over her heart. “What’s your problem?” She asked just as the bell rang signaling that the girls were now late for class. “I’ll tell you at lunch.” She turned on her heels and stalking to class leaving her friend dumbfounded. 

“O’Hara! Get to class!” 

“The bell literally just rang!” 

//

“Wait. So your dad basically adopted them?” Julie asked Alex. She had told them all about the ride along and how she already knew who the new kids were because of it. 

“Give or take. He’s not their guardian or anything but he is taking care of them. So like roommates.” She shrugged. They nodded. “So wait, they’re in a gang?” Servando lowered his voice just Incase preying ears were trying to ear hustle on their conversation. “I don’t know which one but yeah from what my dad told me last night. He said they’ve been in and out of trouble since they were kids he’s the only reason they’re not in jail right now.” Alex explained. 

“They didn’t seem like hard criminals.” Kelley spoke. “Yeah well looks can be deceiving.” Alex shook her head. 

“Anyway are you two still coming over tonight? I think my dad wants you to meet them.” Alex asked changing the subject. “Yeah I’m in.” Julie nodded. “Serv?” She rose her eyebrow. “Yeah I’m there.” He smiled softly. 

“Serv aren’t you the football manager this year?” Kelley asked. “Yes, just until soccer practice starts though.” He nodded. “Don’t you have the inside scoop on them? They’re both playing football.” She prodded. Kelley was intrigued about the two outsiders. Especially the girl, she had a mysterious feel to her that made her want to know more about her. 

“Not at the moment. I don’t even think the team knows about them. We might by tomorrow. Don’t worry I’ll fill you in if I hear anything.” He chuckled knowing his friends antics all too well. “I knew I always like you.” She smiled. 

//


	7. Chapter 7

“I figured we could go to Nike first. Get athletic gear and shoes but we can also go to footlocker if you don’t like any shoes in there.” Mike told us as we entered the mall. I looked around taking everything in. I had never experienced anything like this before. Of course I had left over money from selling but local stores is where I went to get things and even then it wasn’t much. I’ve never been to a mall this big before in my life. 

“Christen, come on.” He smiled softly leading us to the Nike store. “Get whatever you want.” He coaxed us to enter the store. “Are you sure?” Dom turned towards him. “Yes of course.” He smiled. Dom nodded taking everything in. “Come on Chris let’s get some sweatpants.” He cheesed throwing his arm around my shoulder. 

As we shopped all around the mall, Mike had no complaints about anything. He was happy to pay for any and everything. He even talked to us about the school, how the football team was and how they already had spots for them that needed to be filled. 

“They give you three pair of sweatsuits for gamedays. Four uniforms complete with everything you need sleeves and socks and tights included. You get 4 pairs of cleats that match your uniforms and I’ll ask coach to throw in headbands for you Christen. And you also get a duffle and a book bag for gamedays.” He listed off. My eyes widened at this information, the only things they gave us at our other school was uniforms that we had to give back at the end of games. Everything else we supplied or didn’t. 

“Dude!” I rose my eyebrows at Dom. “I know!” He cheesed at me. “Thank you for this Mike. Really. We appreciate it more than you know.” Dom hugged the man surprising him. “You’re welcome guys. Just make me proud is all I ask.” He smiled. 

We headed back to his house with loads of things. Me and Dom at least had six pairs of shoes between each other. Shirts we thought were cool and ripped jeans and sweatpants of all colors filled the shopping bags. We got a couple of hoodies too picking dark colors specifically. 

//

“My daughter and her friends are kind of rowdy so it’s just a heads up. If you ever feel uncomfortable you can tell me and I’ll step in.” He told us as soon as we were headed back to his house. We both nodded taking what he said in. 

“So Christen, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” He asked. “Not that I know of.” I answered making him chuckle. “SJ has a liking to you CP.” Dom smiled at me. “Whatever.” I rolled my eyes smirking. “I’m serious my friend.” He answered. 

“Who’s SJ?” Mike asked. “She’s from our neighborhood, we call her SJ but her names Sam. She’s the only person I’ve seen Christen hug besides us.” He explained. “Dom I hug a lot of people.” I scoffed but he burst with laughter. “You and I both know that’s not true.” He said. “Okay maybe not but we’re just friends that’s it.” I shook my head. 

“Maybe somebody should tell her that. Because she likes you.” He smirked. “Yeah right Dom.” I laughed softly. “Dude she doesn’t greet anybody except you when you walk in the room. She hugs you like you’re together everytime she sees you. Come on Chris she even holds your hand. That’s more than what just friends do.” Dom shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know Christen, it does sound like you’re more than just friends with the girl.” Mike cut in. “I’m not don’t worry. I’m gone now anyway so it won’t be anything else happening.” I ended the conversation there. 

Sam and me are a complicated thing. I don’t want to be tied down especially since now we’re here in the suburbs. Even if we were a thing we couldn’t be public. If anyone in the neighborhood knew we were together she’d have a target on her back just like everyone else I hang with. People hated us so if they knew she was associated with me especially they would kill her with no hesitation. Lets just say we stepped on a few toes over the years. 

After about ten minutes we pulled into Mikes garage taking all of our things to our rooms to unpack before dinner. 

//

As Mike prepared dinner, I went to Dom’s room and closed the door behind me. “Geez dude you scared me!” He walked out of his closet. “You already finished with your unpacking?” He asked. “Yeah, you must be moving slow.” I sat on his bed. “Yeah right, your OCD probably kicked in. Your room is probably spotless if I go in there.” He joked. “It’s not a crime to have a clean room.” I shrugged with a smirk. 

“Anyway where are we going before school to divide the product? I want to get this out of the way as quickly as possible.” I pulled my knees to my chest. “We could ride through the south before coming back to school. We’d have to leave early though. We could probably stop by the school and sell some too. Mike would never know.” He shrugged. 

“Sounds like a plan.” I shrugged along laying back on his bed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” I sighed. “It’s only the first day bro. You’ll get used to it soon enough.” He told me getting some of his shoe boxes and heading back into his closet. “And don’t worry too much about big C. She can handle the fort, just focus on this. You see I’m not really complaining, besides this is better for us anyway. It keeps us both out of trouble.” He said. 

“Yeah but what about Tobs or Syd or Sam? They don’t get this, what if they never get help?” I shook my head not liking his explanation. “They’ll be fine, I promise. They want us to make it out so stop worrying about this. Lets just get through this year; If this isn’t a way out then we’ll think of something else. But for now just relax and enjoy our time here. Not everybody gets a second chance or a million chances in our case.” He tapped my shoulder taking a few bags in to his closet leaving me to my thoughts. 

//


	8. Chapter 8

Christen sat quiet during dinner only answering short questions. It wasn’t because she was uncomfortable she just didn’t have a desire to get to know new people. She was only here for school and football and that’s it. And frankly she thinks the kids at the table are scared of her. They can’t even hold eye contact with her for a few seconds without blinking away. 

Although Dom did make sense, it didn’t mean she had to care any more than she already didn’t. In all honestly she just wanted to be home as soon as possible. She knew football was a possibility for her to get out but why did it have to be her that got everyone out. Why did she have to be the one to bust her ass just to carry everyone else to peace. She didn’t like that idea. It was harsh but very much so true. 

“Christen, what grade are you in?” Alex’s blonde haired friend asked me. “I’m a senior, so is Dommy Boy.” I answered nodding towards him. “We’re seniors too!” She perked up. “Cool.” I nodded with a ghost of a smile. “Is this your first time as a senior?” Alex’s freckled friend asked. 

My eyes slotted as silence fell over the room. “Yeah, you think just because I’m from the south side that I’ve failed a grade?” I fired back. “No, I was just asking.” She raised her hands in defense. “Yeah well it was a stupid question!” I scoffed lowly. “Just because you’re rich and privileged doesn’t mean you’re the only smart one at this table. You might be book smart freckles but you wouldn’t survive in the streets.” I told her. She didn’t meet my eyes as I glared at her. “Chris.” Dom called my name. “Sorry.” I shrugged paying back attention to my food, shutting everything out as a way to calm myself down. 

“Christen!” Mikes voice juggled her out of her thoughts. “Yes?” She asked noticing her and Dom were the only ones at the table besides him. “You’ve been zoning out completely all throughout dinner. Everything okay?” He asked. “Yeah, just adjusting.” She answered. He nodded not really believing her but leaving it alone. 

“Okay we have to discuss ground rules.” Mike clasped his hands together. “I made contracts that we are going to go over. I’ll have my daughter do the same a little later. They will be posted on the refrigerator for the remainder of your stay here.” He told the teenagers to which they nodded. 

Mike pulled two contracts as well as pens from his folder giving them both one each. “Number one, curfew is ten o’clock on weekdays and twelve on weekends. No exceptions.” He stated firmly. The teens nodded not liking it but knew they had no power to change it. “Number two, you are to check in with me if you are not coming straight home from practice.” He read aloud. “Practice ends at 8 if you know you wanna go somewhere before coming here you call and let me know. Clear?” He asked. They both nodded. “Good.” He smiled. 

“Three, all of the teenagers under my roof will have a set of chores to complete by then end of the week to receive their allowance.” He read off. “I will get a dry erase board and section off those chores on Friday.” He told them. “Christen and Dom can visit home anytime they’d like as long as they contact me first.” He said making them smile. “I know this isn’t your home nor your neighborhood, I know things can get rough and you get home sick, I don’t have a problem with it as long as you tell me first. Communication makes everything clear and out of the air.” He explained. 

“There is no drug use or consumption of alcohol under this roof if so there will be consequences.” He said, the statement being self explanatory. “Lastly respect is always given under this roof. No matter any circumstances.” He concluded. “Christen I know what Kelley asked was insensitive but I need you to apologize, she didn’t mean to offend you and I apologize if she did.” He told her. Christen nodded signing off on the document and passing it towards him. 

Placing her dish in the sink Christen headed to the third floor. Knocking on Mikes daughters door she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Being met by the freckled girl herself Christen was met with wide eyes. “Hey um, I’m sorry I blew up at you like that. I overreacted.” She scratched behind her neck nervousness creeping up her spine. “No worries.” She cleared her throat. “You were right, it was a stupid question to ask so I’m sorry if I offended you.” She smiled softly to which Christen nodded. 

“We cool?” She asked sticking out her hand for the freckled girl to take. “Yeah.” Kelley shook. “Cool.” Christen stuffed her hands back in her pocket after she dropped the handshake. Turning on her heels she headed back downstairs. 

//

As the raven-haired girl made it back to her room she immediately called Channing. Answering on the first ring Channing greeted her happy to finally get a call from her little sister. “How is it?” She asked. “It’s cool. Mike got us a lot of stuff from the mall. And he said that we get a lot of stuff for being on the team.” Christen answered smoothly. “Oh yeah, he did tell me he got you two on the team. Send me the schedule once you get it so we can come.” She told her. 

“For sure big C. How’s things there? You guys don’t miss me too much do you?” Christen smiled to herself softly, happy to have some familiarity. “Things are quieter than usual that’s for sure. You know Ty never talks so I don’t know too much about her mood but me and Marcus miss you for sure.” She laughed at her joke. Christen laughed along at the mention of her younger sister. Tyler spoke in moderation and that was whenever she was at home. 

“Chris?” Channing called her name before she could slip away into her wandering mind. “Yeah C?” She cleared her throat to answer. “At least try for me?” She asked. “I’ll try.” She sighed running her fingers through her hair. “Look okay, you’re the one that has everything in your power to make it out. You no longer have to live in the streets, but if you do come back just know you can never live in this house again if you’re back selling. And I mean that Christen. The only time you’re back living here is during the summer and Christmas break. Any other time it’s just for a day and then you’re back in the suburbs.” She sternly stared hoping to get through to Christen. “Channing, you know I can’t do that.” She groaned. 

“Oh but you can and you will. Take your education seriously Christen. There is nothing for you in the streets except death or jail and I don’t want you on either of those paths. So for me just try? Okay?” She pleaded with her. “Okay.” Christen sighed. 

“Get some sleep and call me in the morning. I love you Christen.” “I love you too C. Kiss everyone for me.” She smiled softly and then hanging up. 

//

“Pressy! Time to get up chap!” Dom knocked on Christen’s door early the next morning. Mike had already left for the day leaving them to themselves. Alex was upstairs but he didn’t know if she was up or not. 

“I’m already up dufus!” She opened the door with still wet hair that was pulled into a messy bun. “Then why was your door closed?” He asked plopping on her bed. “Because I was changing idiot.” She answered putting on her shoes. “You could’ve left the door open.” Dom wiggled his eyebrows in response. “Perv.” Christen joked, rolling her eyes at the boys antics. “Hey I’m not blind here! Even though you don’t like me doesn’t mean I don’t find you attractive.” He shrugged as she rolled her eyes at him. 

There was a knock at Christen’s door that silenced both of them. Dom went to answer as Christen went to fix her hair that was still damp. 

“Hey, my dad said we have to be at school by 8:30 and it’s 7:30 already so...” Alex trailed off. “You’re riding with us?” Dom asked. “Yeah, I thought he told you that?” She rose her eyebrow. 

“Step in.” He moved out of the way of the door and closed it as soon as she was in the room. “CP! We have a problem!” Dom yelled and flopped back on her bed. Alex stood by the door taking in the transformed guest room. “What?” She walked back into her room with nothing but a sports bra on to cover her top half. She didn’t miss the prodding eyes of the Morgan girl on her. She smirked in return, making her look away, before focusing back on Dom. 

“Alex is riding with us to school.” He told her. “Okay.” She looked confused on why that was a problem. “Dude! We have a stop to make!” He stressed. “Okay. She can ride along.” Christen shrugged. “You’re not a snitch right?” Christen nodded towards Alex who was totally confused on what’s actually going on. “No.” She answered unsure. 

“Good. We have to stop by the south side before we go to school. I guess you’re coming with.” Christen told her before heading back into her closet. “Wait! I have a test first period we can’t be late!” She protested. “Relax princess we’ll be there by then.” Christen came out of the closet with a plain white t-shirt on and grabbing her book bag ready to go. 

“Lets go Dommy Boy.” She pushed passed Alex and headed downstairs to their gear closet. Pulling everything out so Dom could get his stuff too, they were out of the house in under a minute. 

//

As they left the suburbs Christen pulled a duffle bag from beside me and putting it in her lap. As their landscape changed Christen got more comfortable opening the bag and pulling out pounds of weed making Alex’s eyes bug out of her head. 

The car stunk of the drugs making Alex’s eyes sting. “You want to help?” Christen looked back at Alex who didn’t answer. “Princess!” Christen shook her. “My name is Alex.” She rolled her eyes swatting her hands away. “Okay, princess do you want to help to move this faster or be late for first period?” She asked turning back to bagging the drugs. 

“How could I possibly help?” Alex grumbled wanting to make it on time for her test. “Hold the bags while I put this in and tie them off.” Christen threw her a pair of gloves then plastics bags. Dom stopped behind a sketchy building also helping Christen. 

Finishing in a little over 20 minutes Dom drove them to their old high school and getting out of the car.

“Yo!” Tobin greeted both of them as they walked up. “We have a pound on us and we want to sell it really quick before heading back. Have you seen any of the football team?” Christen asked getting straight to the point. “I think they just got in the locker room. But I’d watch out, SJ has been looking for you since yesterday. Something about you not answering calls.” Tobin smirked. Christen shook her head with a smirk and heading towards the locker room. 

“How much do you want to bet she comes back with a hand print on her face?” Tobin chuckled as she watched Christen walk away. “15 says she doesn’t.” Dom stuck out his hand. “20 says she does.” Tobin shook on it. “Your funeral.” He smiled. Tobin shrugged already knowing the outcome of the bet. 

//


	9. Chapter 9

Alex looked around the school taking in everything. She saw a school that looked nothing like hers. It was all just one building unlike hers which had 3 different buildings, a football stadium and a huge basketball arena. 

She noticed Christen leaving Dom with their friend she assumed. The time was ticking for them to get to school on time. It was already 8:15 and she knew they wouldn’t be there for homeroom. She didn’t understand how they didn’t care about being on time when it was their first day there. 

When the clock hit 8:20 she stepped out of the car towards Dom’s direction but was stopped by someone pulling on her arm. “I haven’t seen you around here before, what’s your name shorty?” An olive-toned boy gripped her wrist with a sleazy smile. “Let me go, I don’t know you!” Alex sniped yanking her arm away from the boys grip. 

“I just asked a question I want to get to know you.” He moved closer to her instead after she snatched her arm away. “Well it’s not mutual so if you would back off it would be much appreciated.” Alex crossed her arms, gaining laughs from the boys friends. “Now how do you know it’s not mutual? You don’t even know my name shorty.” He smiled. 

“Because she said it wasn’t mutual.” Christen’s voice interrupted Alex’s response. Christen stepped in front of Alex pushing the boy back. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you Press.” He tried getting around her but she placed her hand firmly on his chest. “But it does, she’s with me and she said to leave her alone so that’s what you’ll do.” She stated firmly. 

The boy smacked his teeth and stepped back. “I’ll see you around.” He spoke to Alex over Christen’s shoulder before walking off with his group. “Let’s go.” Christen turned around to glare at Alex who shrunk under her gaze. 

As Dom started the car and pulled out of the parking lot Christen turned around in her seat. “You’re not the smartest are you princess?” She shook her head. “For the last time my name is Alex!” Alex crossed her arms. “I know your name. Doesn’t mean I’m going to call you by it. But I know it.” She shrugged in contempt. “Stay in the car next time. Something worse could have happened than just Jay trynna holler at you.” Christen continued. 

“I wouldn’t have to had gotten out of the car if you and Dom weren’t making me late for school!” Alex raised her voice. “I’m pretty sure you’ve been late to school before. I said we’ll make it by first period, are we not on track to make it to first period?” She smirked turning back around. “Whatever.” Alex huffed sitting back in her seat. 

Dom looked over at his friend shaking his head with a smile, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

//

“Do you have to antagonize her C?” Dom asked as they both sat in the front office. They weren’t in trouble but were simply waiting for their schedules to be printed. “I didn’t do anything to her.” She smirked with innocence. 

“Whatever dude. You won’t even call her by her name. How did you even come up with princess?” He shook his head. “Heard it on TV once. Seems to fit her style though.” Christen smiled mischievously. “Before I forget.” Dom reached into his pocket and handed his friend a ten dollar bill. 

“Won a bet, you get half.” He explained. “What were the pretenses?” “That there would or wouldn’t be a hand print on your face left by SJ herself.” He told his best friend who laughed. “She was going to but I stopped her. Can’t have her messing up my money maker.” Christen winked. “Sure because your money maker is your face and not your cannon for an arm.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Dominic Dwyer! Christen Press!” The secretary called their names. “Yes ma’m.” Dom stood gathering his things as Christen quietly did the same. “First I’m handing you your locker information and directions to the football locker room where your coach will take your equipment. Next is your class schedules and lastly a map of the school so you guys can navigate your way through here.” She explained leaning over the counter that separated them from her. “Thank you so much.” Dom thanked her as Christen threw her a grateful smile. 

The duo exited the office comparing schedules. “6 out of 8 together, they won’t know what hit them!” Christen smiled as they did their handshake in excitement. At their old school they were always separated from each other because they were disruptive in class. She was pretty sure they would have the same problem here. 

“Alright it says we’re right next door to coaches office so we gotta exit this building and make a right and we’ll run into it.” Dom told his friend as they followed the map directions. 

//

“Did you stop by the dispensary before you came here? You reek!” Kelley asked as soon as they had gotten out of first period. Alex rolled her eyes, plotting both Christen and Dom’s deaths as soon as she saw them. “I was in the car when Dom and Christen decided to go home and sell.” She spoke softly looking around just incase anyone was listening. 

“You did a drug deal?” Kelley’s eyes widened. “No! Well I helped bag them but that’s it.” Alex answered. “I don’t know Alex, that seems kind of sketchy.” Kelley said as they reached their lockers. “It’s not like I had a choice. They’re my ride to school, I’ll just bring a change of clothes next time.” She shrugged replacing her books with her new set. “Next time? There’s going to be a next time?” She squeaked. “I don’t know! Maybe!” Alex sighed. 

“Can we just drop this? I don’t feel like talking about this anymore.” She followed up shutting down any follow up questions. 

The friends trudged to class making it just before the bell rang. Alex busied herself setting up her supplies just as her teacher scolded someone for being late. “Sorry teach, this school is confusing.” Christen’s distinctive accent registered in Alex’s head causing her to groan internally. 

“I’ll excuse you this one time. Go find a seat.” She nodded towards the class. Christen smirked as her eyes met Alex’s. Heading towards her direction she sat behind Alex much to her annoyance. “Sup Princess.” She greeted. “Don’t even.” Alex sniped. Christen smiled brightly affectively annoying the girl. “Sup freckles.” She nodded towards the other girl. She waved with a small smile. 

Rolling her eyes, Alex caught Kelley’s eyes who wiggled her eyebrows. ‘Can this day get any worse!’ She thought. 

She later found out, it could. 

//


	10. Chapter 10

After school me and Dom headed to the football locker room. The coach had told us we had to learn the playbook which wasn’t a problem but we wouldn’t get reps until we proved we knew them. Me being the quarterback I had to know all of the plays front to back. But since Dom was a receiver he only was responsible for knowing his routes and everyone else’s. 

As we entered the locker room it fell silent. “You’re not allowed in here!” One of the boys got in front of me but so did Dom. “Don’t run up on her like that!” Dom warned pushing him back. “She’s not supposed to be in here!” He repeated. “Says who? You?” Dom challenged. Other players watched silently as they could visibly see Dom getting agitated. 

“Clint! Back off son, these are your new teammates.” Their coaches voice boomed. “Her too?” He asked looking at Christen in disgust. “She’s your new QB so I would hope she is.” He answered sarcastically. “Don’t worry, I won’t look at your little dick while you change. You’re not my type.” I winked pushing past both Dom and Clint to get to my locker. Dom following soon after but not before looking him up and down to intimidate him. 

“Calm down. I got him after practice.” I promised seeing Dom seething as his fist clenched and unclenched. He nodded glancing back at the boy before getting ready for practice. 

“Press! Dwyer! On the 20!” Coach called us as the rest of the team continued with practice. We were in full pads but on the sidelines watching. “Take a knee.” He nodded. We followed suit as he threw a football in the air ever so often. 

“Now, you two have managed to cause a disturbance in my locker room on your first day. How you’ve done that I don’t know, but I do know that you two are from the same place I’m from. Not a lot of us get the chance to make it out, hell I barely made it out. I got shot 3 times before I turned 18. By the grace of God I got a scholarship to play for the University of Michigan and never looked back.” He paused looking at us both individually. 

“You two already have offers on the table but your reputations proceed you. I’m here to clean those up. First on the agenda, if you two are late to school after today which you were late for today anyway, 50 wind sprints no exceptions. You don’t want to do them you’re off the team. Your guardians have signed off on bi-weekly drug test for the both of you. You will be sober at all times, you will be in your right minds on my team. Don’t abide by them, off the team and immediate expulsion.” He pointed the ball at both of us. 

“Chief Morgan has already designated a tutor so I don’t have to worry about setting that up but starting tomorrow during your last period you are to report to the library for the rest of the school year for tutoring. You have 5 days to miss tutoring. You miss 5 days and guess what?” He pointed the football to us. “We’re off the team.” Me and Dom answered in unison. “Good we’re on the same page.” He smiled. 

“I don’t want to have to repeat myself so please don’t make me.” He warned. “Go back to the sideline and watch practice. I expect leadership from both of you as the season goes on and no goofing off.” He motioned for us to stand. 

“That was intense.” I laughed softly. “Definitely.” Dom shook his head. “Think he knows about Zach?” I asked. “No, at least I don’t think Mike would’ve told him.” Dom said. I nodded. “We have to be in the south tomorrow so I guess we’ll have to leave earlier. 50 wind sprints doesn’t sound exciting.” Dom told me. 

“Got it. You sure bringing Princess over there again is a good idea?” I rose my eyebrow. “I’ll stay in the car this time, we can’t have that happening again.” He answered. “Good.” I nodded paying back attention to practice. 

//

“Yo Clint!” I walked up behind him in the school parking lot. It was dark and we were about to leave but we spotted him walking to his car. He turned around and as soon as he saw me, my fist collided with his face. His whole body crumpled to the ground on impact as his hand cupped his face. “Bitch!” I yelled pulling him up by his collar and punching him again before dropping him back on the ground. 

“Don’t ever try something like that again!” I warned him, clenching my jaw as anger coursed through my veins. I stomped on his stomach for good measure and headed back to the car where Dom waited. He smirked at me as I got comfortable in my seat. “Nice.” He stated and pulled out of the school parking lot. 

Making it to Mikes house, we entered the house quietly putting our things in the equipment closet. “Dinners on the table guys!” Mike called from the living room. “Thank you Mike!” Dom smiled as we both entered the living room. “No problem! How was practice?” He asked. “Boring, we have to learn the playbook before we can play. Should take a week tops.” I shrugged. “Understandable.” He nodded. “How was school?” He followed up. “Boring too, but we do have two free periods so I guess it’s pretty cool too.” I shrugged. 

“Two? Is that even legal?” He asked. I shrugged again with a smile. “I’m not complaining.” I chuckled. He shook his head laughing too. “Go eat kiddos.” He said. I followed Dom into the dining room and seeing our favorite meal on the table. Chicken fingers and fries. 

As we ate Alex came racing down the stairs making both of us look at each other. “You beat up Clint Dempsey!” She shrieked. I finished eating my fry before turning my attention towards her. “Yeah, what about it?” I shrugged. “What is wrong with you!” She yelled. 

“Chill princess, I only roughed him up a little. He’ll be okay.” I chuckled continuing to eat. “Do you not think of consequences before you do things?” She shrieked. “What are you talking about?” I gave her a confused look. “Oh my God! You can’t come here and just think you can put your hands on people just because they tell you a joke you don’t like!” She yelled. “A joke? If that was his way of telling a joke he needed to be beat up anyway.” I chuckled. “You’re the worst!” Her voice cracked as she turned around to walk back upstairs. “Yeah well you’re not the best person yourself Princess.” I smiled when she flicked me off from behind. 

“SJ has competition.” Dom joked after she was back upstairs, making me mush his head in response. 

“Shut up!” I responded with a smirk. 

//


	11. Chapter 11

Earlier...

Getting out of the shower my phone was vibrating from its spot on my bathroom counter. 

“Hello.” I answered going into my room to throw on clothes. “Your stupid thug of a housemate beat me up!” Clint’s voice screamed so loud that I didn’t even have to hold it to my ear. “Hold on, what?” I looked at my phone confused. 

“The girl that your dad took in punched me in the face today over a joke! She snuck me after practice!” He yelled. “Clint she had to beat you up over something else. There’s no way she just punched you over a joke!” I rubbed my temples. “Well believe it! I’m out for the first game because she broke my nose Alex!” He was still screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it Clint? I don’t control what she does!” I asked getting fed up with his screaming. “I want you to tell her that she’s gonna have to watch her back if she knows what’s good for her!” He stated. “Clint just leave it alone. I’ll talk to her.” I tried to mediate the situation. “Oh no, you’re going to pay too. I might not have dirt on her but you! I have dirt on you!” He yelled. My heart sunk into my stomach as I knew exactly what he meant. 

The night I had drunkenly hooked up with him, he had taken a video of me doing not so innocent things. He promised not to show anyone but obviously that was a lie. “Clint don’t do this, please?” My voice small. “You’re going to pay Morgan.” He repeated. “I have nothing to do with this! Why are you dragging me into this?” I rose my voice. “You live with her, she’s going to feel it directly for doing this to me. I’m sorry you’re the pawn but she’s gonna pay!” He hung up. I threw on a t-shirt and shorts racing downstairs knowing they had to be home by now. 

“You beat up Clint Dempsey!” I yelled as soon as I saw her. Doms’ eyes widened as he sensed my anger. “Yeah, what about it?” She shrugged as her answer only after she finished off her fry. “What is wrong with you!” I yelled. 

“Chill princess, I only roughed him up a little. He’ll be okay.” She chuckled continuing to eat. My frustrations were building up because she thought it was a joke. “Do you not think of consequences before you do things?” I shrieked. “What are you talking about?” She shot me a confused look. “Oh my God! You can’t come here and just think you can put your hands on people just because they tell you a joke you don’t like!” I yelled. “A joke? If that was his way of telling a joke he needed to be beat up anyway.” She laughed. “You’re the worst!” My voice cracked as I turned around to walk back upstairs. “Yeah well you’re not the best person yourself either Princess.” She called after me prompting me to flick her off. 

I knew Clint wasn’t bluffing so tomorrow I would have to wait for my fate. By this time tomorrow I would probably be at the bottom of the food chain. 

Correction, this day could get worse. 

//

“Yo Princess! Lets go we’re on a time schedule!” Christen’s voice yelled. “For the last time I have a name!” I responded as I walked down the main stairs into the foyer. “And for the last time I know your name and it’s princess.” She smiled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes following behind Dom as we got into his car. 

“She likes you.” Dom spoke as we waited for Christen. We had arrived at their school in relatively silence today the only noise coming from Dom’s phone that was playing on the aux cord. “I’m very much straight Dom.” I chuckled. 

He laughed softly. “That’s not what I meant but I’ll keep that in mind for later.” He smiled. “Anyway, she used to annoy me like that when we first became friends. She’s trying to see will you break so don’t read to much into it. She knows you’re good people she just has a weird way of letting people in.” He told me. 

“I call bullshit!” I rolled my eyes. “You can by all means I would too but it’s true. Have you heard her utter a word to anyone that wasn’t me, you or your dad?” He asked. I shook my head. “Precisely.” He smiled. 

A knock on his window made him jump affectively making the girl that knocked laugh. Dom smiled and got out, closing the door behind him. Leaving me to my thoughts and his music that surprisingly wasn’t all bad. 

I believed Dom but Christen seemed too cold to ever consider me a friend or even an acquaintance. She’s always sarcastic or doesn’t even say a word when I’m around. 

Breaking me out of my contemplation gunshots rang through the air. Dom pulled the girl down to the ground after she screamed. He ushered her into the car beside me as he searched the area. 

Christen appeared out of nowhere running full speed towards the car. Starting the car Dom’s leg bounced as Christen made it to them. Breathing heavily as Dom peeled out of the parking lot Christen sat stark straight. 

“Was that you?” The girl beside me asked her. She shook her head but that’s all she did. “Syd that’s Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Sydney.” Dom introduced us. I smiled in her direction which she returned with a wave. “This doesn’t happen often trust me.” She told me. I nodded in understanding. This wasn’t the first time I’ve heard gun shots, we live in Chicago so it’s not foreign. This time felt different, knowing that Christen and Dom actually lived this life was eye opening. 

“Syd we’re taking you home.” Dom told her. “See you after practice?” She asked. “Yeah after I drop C off I’ll be over.” He nodded. After we dropped Syd off the car was deathly silent. Christen hadn’t uttered a word since she had gotten in the car. 

Dom wasn’t even playing music anymore at this point. He just drove not even looking at Christen. 

Maybe I was wrong about them, they did have feelings after all. 

//


	12. Chapter 12

I’ve seen 4 people killed in my life. 

4 people who weren’t coming back ever to live. 

4 people whose parents and family would be affected forever. 

Today made 5. 

I hated violence. Which is very ironic after yesterday’s incident. So let’s just say I hate violence that isn’t warranted. Violence always exposed anger that people never knew they had. I hated alcohol because of it or any kinds of drugs for that matter. When coach mentioned drug test it would never be a problem because I despised them. They broke up my family and many others. I was fortunate to know both of my parents but Dom wasn’t. His dad was a drug dealer like us but he got caught up and lost his life because of it. 

The same thing happened today. A drug deal gone wrong. The crazy thing is that it all happened so fast. 

Zach claimed the guy shorted him cash but the dude seriously didn’t have anything else. Zach also claimed that he shorted him last time too. The guy wasn’t listening to what Zach had to say and just reached for the weed instead. Before I knew it Zach had fired 4 rounds into his chest. I didn’t know what to do, so I just ran. 

I knew Zach was going to call me later about the situation but honestly I needed to sort things out in my head. He knew I wasn’t going to snitch but he was going to try to explain himself. I seriously didn’t need to hear anything right now from him. 

“CP!” Dom yelled bringing me out of my head. I turned my head towards him, waiting for him to speak. “We’re here.” He got out sitting on the hood of his car. Alex got out saying something to Dom before heading inside. I grabbed my stuff and met him at the front of his car. 

“Zach did it right.” He stated more than asked. I nodded silently. He shook his head grabbing his things. “You okay?” He rose his eyebrow. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” I nodded mushing his head playfully. “I always do.” He smiled starting towards the locker room I grabbed my bags following behind him. 

Entering the locker room boys were huddled around a locker. Clint’s locker to be exact. I heard them laughing and joking around as they watched something. 

“I can’t believe she fucked you dude! She’s like the most stuck up bitch here!” One boy high fived Clint after the crowd dispersed minutes later. At least I knew what they were watching. But seriously who watches a sex video at school in a locker room to be exact. 

“You think she’ll blow me if I ask?” The boy asked Clint, I think his name is Bobby or something close to it. “No dude, she was drunk when she did it you know she would’ve never done it sober.” Clint bragged. “Woah dude isn’t that like rape?” He asked but lowered his voice. “I don’t know. She wanted to so I let her.” Clint smiled but Bobby wasn’t amused. “I don’t know man, if you’re drunk you can’t give consent. Her dads a cop too, you cannot have that coming to backfire on you if you expose her.” He seemed unsure. 

“Whatever dude. Spread the word, it drops at 12 on the dot!” Clint shrugged leaving the locker room. 

Her dad’s a cop. Her dad’s a cop. 

Alex. 

That’s why she was so mad yesterday night. I think Dom heard them too because his eyes were alarmed. Without anything being said we both closed our lockers and followed after him. 

Catching him as he was at his regular locker Dom pinned him to his locker causing people to look at us. “What are you doing?” He yelled trying to get out of his hold. I quickly grabbed his phone and threw it as hard as I could on the ground. Picking it up and doing it again for good measure. “What the hell!” He screamed. Dom let him go but Clint lunged at him catching him by surprise. 

After a struggle Dom punched him to the ground knocking him out cold. As gasp spread throughout the crowd that had formed, my face hardened as well as Dom’s. A fire was brewing in his eyes, I knew he was losing control and fast. Before he could do anything I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. As we pushed through the crowd that had formed leaving Clint there we received scared looks from anyone that made eye contact with us. 

Not caring at all we went to our lockers like nothing happened. “I don’t want to be here.” I told Dom quietly. “Me either.” He responded with a deep sigh. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the principal headed our way. 

“My office! Now!” He pointed. Closing our lockers we headed there not picking up our pace at any moment. 

This day is going to get worse. 

//

Standing in the office was our coach who didn’t look happy. 

“Why are your football players fighting in my hallways Derek!” Principal Scott yelled after slamming his door shut. “Why don’t you ask them? I just got here myself!” He said. Their eyes fell on us as we sat in chairs adjacent from his. 

“Well!” He yelled. “Ask Clint.” I chuckled. “Seeing as your friend here knocked him out we can’t do that!” He sniped. “Well I guess you won’t get your answer then. Can we go?” I answered smartly. “No, not until you tell me what is going on!” He slammed his hand hard on his desk, scaring no one in the room. Literally nobody jumped like he wanted us to. 

“Do you have anything to drink? If we’re going to be sitting here a while the least you could do is get us water or something.” I smirked. Dom smirked as well leaning back in his chair. “Press, that’s enough.” Our coach smirked also. 

“Your players Derek!” The principal seethed in his seat. “There’s nothing I can do for you Scott. If they won’t talk I can’t force them to.” He shrugged. “Fine. Suspended first game, they can’t even sit in the stands.” He stated fazing no one yet again. All of us knew except him that we couldn’t play in the first game anyway, we didn’t know the play book yet. “Detention for you both indefinitely.” He turned towards us. 

“Can we go?” Dom spoke. “Leave. Have the secretary write you passes.” He answered. “This is your first strike! You only have two more and you’re out of here!” He yelled. “Sure dude.” I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office, Dom close behind me. 

“Press, Dwyer.” Our coaches voice boomed. Turning around her motioned for us to follow him. 

// 

“Sit.” He took us to the gym where nobody was since it was homeroom. He stared at us for a second before sighing out and shaking his head. “We all know Clint probably deserved what he got. Trust me I know all to well but you cannot go picking fights out in the open. Especially in front of the whole student body!” He yelled. 

“Do you guys want to tell me what happened?” He asked. “Nothing I said that in the principals office.” I answered smoothly. “So who can I get to talk then?” He rose his eyebrow. “I don’t know, some kid named Bobby.” I shrugged. He nodded. “Go to class.” He told us. 

Grabbing my bag, we headed to our first periods. Kids wouldn’t stop staring at us as we walked. It was quite annoying actually. 

Getting to our class we trudged in silently to our seat gaining looks from everyone around the room. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be learning from whatever this dudes name is not staring at us.” I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “Dr. Robertson.” He said matter of fact. “Yeah whatever.” I slumped in my seat. 

Dom shook his head with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

“They beat Clint up again!” Serv stopped his stride in front of my locker. We were all there before first period, Kelley and Julie leading the conversation while I stayed to myself. With the shooting and the pending Clint situation my head was everywhere but school. 

“Who?” Kelley rose her eyebrow. “Christen and Dom! They attacked him at his locker! Christen destroyed his phone too!” Serv listed off. “Why?” Kelley asked. “I don’t know! They beat him up yesterday too!” Serv told us. “They didn’t say anything to you yesterday Lex?” He rose his eyebrow. 

“No, we ate dinner and that was it.” I lied smoothly. “Where are they now?” Julie asked. “Jameson took them to his office. But Clint is on his way to the hospital. Dom punched him so hard that he knocked him out.” Serv told us. “And they didn’t give a concrete reason why? They just did it?” She asked again. “No Kel, they were too busy knocking him out and launching his phone into pieces!” Serv responded sarcastically. “You’re supposed to be the inside source!” She exclaimed as the bell rang. “I’ll let you know if I find something out.” He smiled before heading to his class. 

“I wonder if they’re gonna get suspended?” Kelley mumbled to herself. I just shrugged along knowing somehow they had found out about the video. There was no other reason why they attacked him again. Destroying the phone was an obvious tell that they knew. It was a temporary fix but it would only be fixed until he got a new phone then he could blackmail me yet again. 

“Al!” Kelley called my name. “Yeah.” I cleared my throat. “Your class.” She nodded toward the door as I blushed embarrassed. “Thanks for walking me Kel.” I thanked her softly before heading into the classroom. I knew I had to find either Christen or Dom to thank them. 

//

After our third class me and Dom headed to the library for our tutoring session. We were already in enough trouble, the least we could do was show up for tutoring. We made it to our designated area sitting quietly. Dom laying his head down as I got a call. I didn’t even look at the caller ID, I just answered as I stepped outside of the library. 

“Hello.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Oh thank God!” SJ’s voice rang through my speakers. “SJ?” I asked confused that she was calling me when she was in school herself. “Yeah, were you expecting someone else?” She asked. “Nah, just that we’re in school I wasn’t expecting a call from you.” I told her relaxing my shoulders. 

“You’re in school C. We were let out for the day. There was a murder on campus today.” She told me. “Anyone we know?” I played clueless. “No, not that I know of anyway. It happened right before first period so they canceled everything so they could clean it up. Weren’t you here this morning?” She asked. 

“Nope, coach wanted us on time for school so we headed here.” I lied noticing Alex heading my way from down the hallway. “Christen what did I tell you about lying to me?” She sniped pulling me out of my stare. I groaned tilting my head back. “Why is it so easy for you to feed me bullshit? I keep telling you that if I ask you about something specifically, I already know about it! I asked to see if you were going to lie and low and behold you do!” She raised her voice. 

“I don’t tell you stuff to -“ “Protect me. I know! But you’re not protecting me if I don’t know what’s going on. What if you would’ve gotten shot today? How would I have known?” SJ yelled. “Sam not right now with the drama. Please? I’m begging you.” I rubbed my temple with my fingertips. 

“It’s not drama if I’m worried about you Christen!” She said. “So stop! Stop worrying about me, nobody asked you too! Get off my back about this bullshit Sam! Stop asking me questions you already know the answer too! Stop having expectations of me that you know I’m not going to meet! Just stop trying to get through to me! It’s not going to work and I’ve told you this before! You’re not my girlfriend so stop trying to act like it! We fuck and that’s it! Nothing more, nothing less!” I yelled into the phone and hung up. 

“That was harsh.” Alex looked uncomfortable. She tried to smile to lessen the weight of her comment but I could tell she was trying to force it. “Whatever.” I shook my head with a grimace. “Wanna go in? We have to go over you and Dom’s syllabus’s for the semester.” She nodded towards the entrance. 

“You’re our tutor?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yeah, my dad signed me up so it’ll be easier.” She nodded still not meeting my eyes. “I’m pretty sure my eyes aren’t on my shoes princess.” I smirked before holding the library door open for her waiting to go in. “Thank you.” She said entering the library but I saw a blush creeping up her face as she walked in. 

As Alex separated her things I wordlessly followed her with my eyes. I wonder how she even got herself in the position to be recorded. It’s almost sex 101 to never let anyone record you even if they say they aren’t. If the ideas in their head most likely they’re going to record something. Although she was popular she didn’t seem dense like the others. 

“Alright Christen, me and you have history together so we’ll study at home before test. And the same for me and Dom, when we have papers to write for English.” She clasped her hands together. 

“Next Dom you have a test in two weeks that we have to study for and Christen you have a paper due in a week.” Alex told us. “On what?” I asked interrupting her. “The Odyssey. Read it and let’s start on Saturday.” She pushed a book towards me. “I’m supposed to be home this weekend.” I told her. “Well Christen you cant do that if you’re playing a sport and going to school. You have workouts this weekend anyway there is no way you can fit in a trip home.” She vetoed. 

I sighed giving up on the pending argument knowing she was right. There wasn’t a way I could make it home. Just as she finished going over something with Dom my phone rang again. 

I looked at the caller ID this time to see it was actually Zach this time. Getting up and leaving the library I answered as soon as I crossed the threshold. “Yeah?” I answered leaning against the wall. “What’s your location?” He asked. “School, why?” I asked. “I need you over here tonight. When’s the earliest you can get over here?” He asked. “Probably 8. We have practice.” I told him. 

“Have Dom drop you off. I’ll take you back home.” He confirmed without me saying anything. “Okay. Just drop me off down the street. I’m sure Mike will be looking out the window if I pull up without Dom.” I instructed. “Gotcha.” He said then hanging up. 

Another lecture coming my way. This has to be a record. 

//


	14. Chapter 14

“This sucks!” I groaned as we ran what felt like our five-hundredth wind sprint on the football field. “Don’t start fights in the school hallways then Press!” Our coach yelled in response. 

“Pick it up! We’re gonna be out here all night!” He yelled after us. “Now tell me, I know you live with the Morgan girl but which one of you likes her?” He asked as he threw yet another football in the air to occupy his time as he ran the athletes. He got no answer from either of us. 

“Press it must be you, that video of you smashing that phone should have been my clue.” He chuckled to himself. “No sir, I just think Clint is an asswipe.” I answered between breathes. “We all do.” He answered. I could hear the smile in his voice as we finished yet another sprint and starting another one. 

“I understand why you did it. Trust me Clint might not even make it into the field this year. But I can’t have you guys fighting in the hallways. You represent the team and me, if you look bad we look bad. I won’t tell big Mike this time but I don’t need this happening again. Finish ten then go home.” He told us then headed off of the field. 

“Maybe knocking him out was a bit extreme but everything else was valid.” Dom slightly smiled at his own joke about ten minutes after we finished. “A little?” I smiled. “You went all hulk on his phone. I think that one slam did it.” He laughed as we headed to the locker room. “Yeah well I had to make sure.” I chuckled. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that sees the sexual tension between you and Alex. You two are gonna fuck by the end of our stay.” He mushed my head as we entered the locker room. “No we’re not, she’s not even my type.” I rolled my eyes taking off my pads and practice jersey. 

“Is she a girl?” Dom rose his eyebrow. “Yes dude what type of question is that?” I shook my head and chuckled to myself. “Just answer the question.” He smiled stepping out of his cleats and putting on shoes as I did the same throwing on a black shirt and stuffing everything else in my bag. 

“Yes to answer your question.” I gathered my book bag and slinging it on my back. “Is she breathing?” He followed up packing his bag too. “I would hope so.” I smirked. “Then she’s your type.” He joked making himself burst with laughter as my face dropped into a glare. 

“Whatever dude.” I rolled my eyes as he stood. “You know it’s true Pressy.” He pushed my shoulder as we headed to his car. 

“Drop me by Zach’s.” I told him. “You need a ride back to Mikes?” He asked. “Nah, He said he’d drive me back.” I shook my head. As I settled into the seat. “Be careful. Yeah?” He asked. “Yeah.” I smiled softly as he started the car. 

//

“It’s open!” Zach yelled from inside his house. “Yo!” I entered closing the door behind me. “Kitchen!” He answered. I sent Mike a quick text telling him I was at my sisters house while Dom was with Syd. 

“Cooking dinner?” I asked sitting at the counter. “Yeah just something quick. Alfredo good?” He asked. I nodded. “Fine with me.” I relaxed in the seat. I scrolled on my social media as he finished letting silence fall over us. 

“I didn’t mean to do that today.” He spoke as he separated prepared our plates, handing a plate toward me as he sat a chair away from me at his counter. I took the plate and setting it down. “It happened out of no where. I didn’t know he was gonna reach for it, I thought he was trying to rob me!” He explained. “I thought he was too but I didn’t know you had a gun on you! He’s dead Zach! What were you thinking?” I yelled. “You can’t do stuff like this and think you won’t get caught. We would’ve both went to prison when you just could’ve punched the dude and gone about our day.” I finished. 

“Everything was moving too fast!” “I fucking know that! I was there! Just be more careful that’s all I’m saying!” I silenced him. “It only takes one time to get caught. Just watch your surroundings and people. You know we have a lot of people that don’t like us.” I warned. “I get it Chris.” He told me. “Okay then we’re good. As long as you get it.” I conceded. 

“Eat.” He mushed my head. “You gotta y’all to SJ man. She told me what happened.” He said after a moment of us eating silently. I sighed in annoyance. “What did she tell you exactly?” I asked. “That you yelled at her and basically called her a hoe.” He shrugged but Christen scoffed. 

“I did not call her out of her name!” I objected. “I said basically not that you did. Either way you need to apologize. You can’t disrespect her like that.” He told me. I grumbled under my breath. “She always has a problem with something. It’s like we can never be good.” I complained. “Are you two even together?” He asked. “No, and she doesn’t understand that.” I said. “Well you have to nip that in the bud. You can’t string her along if you’re not going to give her a title.” He advised. “Whatever man. It’s just unnecessary drama.” I ran my hand down my face finishing the Alfredo and standing for the table. 

“I’ll catch you later. I’ll tell call Dom to pick me up from SJ’s hose.” I told him standing. “See you around C.” He pulled me into a hug before I exited the house starting my journey to SJ’s house. 

//

“What do you want?” SJ’s mother asked Christen as soon as she opened the door. She rolled her eyes but called for her daughter anyway. A second later Sam appeared at the door but stepped out and closed it. Christen moves to the end of the steps to put space between them. “What? Are you here to attack me again for caring about you?” She asked with her eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have talked to you that way. That’s my fault.” Christen apologized stuffing her hands in her pockets. Sam looked her over to see if she was genuine. “You really hurt my feelings Christen.” Sam spoke softly crossing her arms across her chest. 

Christen nodded taking what she said in before speaking. “I never want to hurt you, I can blame it on my temper or the high stress I’ve been through today but those are excuses. I was wrong to raise my voice and throwing our situation back in your face like it was something to be ashamed of. I never want you to feel like I’m one of the people that will continually hurt you.” Christen told her truthfully. “You’re one of my best friends before anything else.” She finished. 

“I don’t want to be one of your best friends Christen. I don’t think you’ve gotten that.” Sam leaned on her railing. Christen shook her head not wanting to have this conversation right now. “Sam.” Christen led. “No, Christen! I already know what you’re about to say so don’t even say it!” She held her hand up to stop whatever Christen was going to say. 

“I’ve been with you through hell and back. I got shot in the fucking stomach because of you! I almost died!” “I almost died too Sam!” Christen interrupted her. Sam just chuckled not believing Christen was making this about herself yet again. “It’s not about you right now! This is about me and my feelings! How you always trample over them and lie just so you can get into my pants! And I fucking let you because for some crazy reason I think you will pick me one day! One day you’ll magically fall in love with me but guess what you haven’t and you probably never will and you know it! You know you won’t and you’re selfish for leading me on time and time again!” Sam breathed deep. 

“I just want you to love me Christen! Pick me for once!” She pleaded with her tears threatening to spill. “I can’t!” Christen clenched her fist. “Why not? Give me one reason!” Sam yelled probably waking the neighbors who in turn were probably not sleep in the first place. “Because I will never want you as a girlfriend or wife. You’re just sex to me, that’s all you’ll ever be to me.” Christen said. Sam’s heart sunk into her stomach as she let out a small whimper, tears falling silently as she wiped them quickly. 

“Sam I -“ “Don’t.” Sam stopped her. “Just go home and don’t ever speak to me again! I mean it this time Christen!” “Sam come on!” Christen scoffed. “What! What else do you want?!” She yelled. “You knew what this was! Why are you so mad?!” Christen felt her temper rising. “Because you don’t fucking get it! I’m in love with you! I fell for you like a dumbass!” She yelled. “So why is that my fault then Sam! That’s your problem!” Christen argued. “So get it through your head then. I’m not sleeping with you because I need to be away from you!” Sam took a step down until she was in Christen’s face. “I’m cutting you off!” She mushed Christen’s forehead backward but Christen grabbed her hand forcefully. 

“Don’t you ever put your hands on me again or I will forget you’re my friend!” Christen flung her back with force making Sam fall straight on her ass. 

“I hate you!” She lunged at Christen but was restrained from touching her by Christen. “You’re fucking crazy!” Christen let her go and began to walk away. “You made me like this!” She yelled after her. “Fuck you!” Christen responded walking away from the house. 

//


	15. Chapter 15

Christen was calling Dom’s phone to no avail. The boy wasn’t answering the phone still after she had called him for the fifth time. She didn’t want to call Mike but she was going to have too in a minute. 

She trudged to her childhood home entering through the back door to find the house quiet. She opened the fridge pulling out a juice and sitting at the kitchen table. 

“You could’ve announced yourself psycho!” Tyler came down the stairs pulling me into a hug once she was close enough. “Did you just get back?” She asked. “Yeah, I’m not here for long though. Just popping in.” I told her. “Does Channing know you’re here?” She sat across from me. “No, I need it to stay that way. As soon as she finds out I’ve been here she’ll start asking questions.” I stressed. Tyler nodded looking down at the table in thought. 

“How is it though? Are they nice?” She asked looking into her older sisters eyes. “It’s okay, I’m still getting used to things but Mikes at least trying. He got us on the football team up there too.” I told her. She nodded. “I miss you.” She confessed. “I do too.” I sighed running my fingers through my hair. “I’ll try to visit whenever I have time.” I smiled small. 

“You don’t have to you know. We’ll be fine, don’t take that personally.” She spoke after she went over her thoughts. “I mean that I miss you but nothing but bad things happen here. It’s good that you got away.” She finished her statement. “This is home.” I gave her the explanation. “It may be but they don’t love you here Christen. They’ll take you out without a thought to it. You have to stay away for a little while. Enjoy your freedom, we’ll be okay. I promise.” Tyler reassured her.

I nodded taking everything in. “Sure?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yes.” She nodded. “You’re smart for your age baby sis.” I smirked. “Shut up! I’m only two years younger than you!” She giggled softly. “I’m headed to bed. I’ll see you later.” She stood. I pulled her into a hug, pulling away I slipped a one hundred dollar bill into her pocket. “I love you.” I told her. “I love you back. Stay safe.” She bid me farewell before heading back upstairs. 

Failing at contacting Dom yet again I broke down and called Mike. 

“Hello?”’Alex’s voice rang through the speaker. “Where’s your dad?” I asked. “He’s at work, he forgot his phone at home. You know it’s past curfew right? Dom’s here already why aren’t you?” She asked. 

“I’ve been trying to call Dom all night but he’s not answering. Can you come pick me up?” I asked. “Where are you exactly?” She countered. “I’m at home.” I answered short. “Send me the location to my phone. I’ll be there in a second.” She sighed. “I don’t have your number.” I stated plainly. “I’ll send you a message.” She figured. “I’m heading to the car now.” She told Christen and then hung up. 

I sighed getting a message from Alex not even a minute later, sending her my location and locking my phone. 

//

‘Outside.’ Alex’s text message read. I shut off the kitchen light and exited through our front door locking it with my spare key. 

I got in the car silently as Alex pulled away from the curb making a u-turn to head home. “I forgot to thank you and Dom for today.” She spoke. I shook my head. “It’s nothing, nobody messes with you as long as we’re there.” I said looking at her side profile. “You two barely know me.” She stated. 

“Yeah but you didn’t snitch on us either time we went back home. We appreciate that.” I said. Alex glanced at me before focusing back on the road. “I’m also sorry for what Kelley said the other day at dinner. I keep telling her she needs to think before she speaks, I hope she didn’t offend you.” She explained. 

“Freckles is okay with me don’t worry. I know she didn’t mean it like I took it.” I shook my head. “It’s no big deal really.” I assured her. Alex giggled to herself causing me to raise my eyebrow. “You know this is the first real conversation we’ve had without either of us being rude.” She told me through her laughter causing me to half smile. “I guess it is.” I shook my head. 

“Thanks for picking me up by the way, Mike would have my head if he knew I didn’t make it back.” I spoke. “It’s nothing, my dad can be kind of a hard ass about stuff so if it’s keeping us out of trouble I’ll help.” She smiled. “Who do you think hid his phone when I realized you weren’t with Dom?” She said mischievously. “You’re not too bad Morgan. Not too bad.” I shook my head at the revelation. 

As the two rode to their home the conversation flowed like they were old friends. Christen finally accepting that this was her life now. Still being self-aware she felt her walls shift slightly to finally start letting Alex in. First by throwing away the attitude. It was the least she could do after the girl basically saved her ass. 

//


	16. Chapter 16

“So what are we gonna do with the pound of weed in my trunk?” Dom posed the next morning laying across my bed yet again. “I guess sell at school.” I shrugged pulling on a Chicago Cub hoodie. “Dude it’s not cold yet.” Dom told me as soon as he saw it. I shrugged in response again. “I don’t feel like searching for an outfit.” I sat on the edge of my bed. 

“I thought you said Zach was taking you home yesterday.” He stated. “He was but I went to talk to SJ.” I answered. “How did that go?” He prodded. “She hates me. You know the usual, she wants to be my girlfriend but I just can’t.” I shook my head. “Why not? She has everything a girlfriend is.” Dom asked but before I could answer there was a knock at my door. 

I stood opening my door to see a poshly dressed Alex, her hair in waves down her back as her heels accentuated her figure. Her tight jeans not helping my gaze. She cleared her throat. “It’s 7:45.” She smirked at me. “Right. We’re about to come down.” I answered racing back into my room for my bookbag. 

As we ascended the stairs Dom chuckled watching me stare at Alex. As I grabbed my football gear I mushed Dom’s head playfully. “Told you.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Whatever dude!” I grinned. 

As we headed to school Dom’s music filled our silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence all of us were just in our own little worlds. 

Making it to school we separated, me and Dom heading to the locker room while Alex went in search for her friends. Walking in the locker room all eyes were on us. I smirked lightly as we walked in silence. Me nor Dom making eye contact with anyone. Putting away our things I sat down waiting on Dom. He was straightening his locker. I noticed a boy walking towards us, looking him over he had a stocky build, a dark buzz cut and olive toned sun-kissed skin. He was our running back I think his names DeAndre. 

“Sup.” He greeted me making Dom turn around too. “What’s up?” I asked acknowledging him. “I’m DeAndre, I saw what you did yesterday. I respect it Clint’s a sicko anyway.” He smirked. I nodded, Dom crosses his arms studying the boy. “Where you from? You don’t seem lame like the others.” I asked. 

“South Side like you guys.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Wanna hang with us?” I asked looking to Dom who had no objection. “Sure, just let me grab my bag.” He left leaving me and Dom by ourselves. 

As we made it into the hallway we realized DeAndre’s locker was a few down from ours. 

“So what street are you from?” Dom asked him as we leaned on the lockers. “79th, word to Chance.” He smiled softly. “We’re from 83rd.” Dom nodded. “Why have we never seen you though dude? We’re on 79th a lot.” I asked. “My mom makes me stay in the house. Makes me come to this nark ass school. Football is the only time I’m out of the house.” He answered. I nodded. “Well you can hang with us from now on. We got you.” I told him. 

“Fine with me.” He shrugged. I looked out into the hallway as a group of girls were passing by. One of them caught my eye. She had chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. She noticed my stare and smiled softly before they turned the corner. 

“Yo who was that?” I asked DeAndre interrupting his conversation with Dom. “Who?” He asked. “She has brown hair in that group that just passed.” I tried to describe her but failing terribly. “Nevermind if I see her again I’ll point her out.” I shook my head. He nodded turning back to his conversation as the bell rang. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” DeAndre told us. “Alright. Catch you later dude.” We bumped fist and headed to our classes. 

//

“Dude there’s no way she let you do that.” I laughed as Dom told his adventures with his girlfriend last night. “I swear bro.” He laughed along with me as DeAndre just smiled along at our lunch table in the back of the lunchroom. We sat by ourselves of course but we could scope out the whole area without being paranoid. 

“You have to meet our friends bro. We’ll introduce them to you at the game so you can hang with them when you’re at home. We won’t get you in anything though, we respect your moms choices.” I told him. “Thanks.” He smiled wide nodding. I realize he doesn’t really say much but he was great company. He laughed whenever we told jokes at least. 

As I scanned the lunchroom I saw the girl from earlier. As soon as she looked away from her conversation she held my stare. I smirked nodding my head in acknowledgment and turning back to get DeAndre’s attention. 

“Who’s that?” I tapped DeAndre’s arm nodding towards her. He chuckled to himself. “That’s the mayors daughter. Sofia Huerta.” I nodded. “What grade is she in?” I asked. “Senior, She’s a cheerleader too. You can talk to her after practice.” He smiled. “She doesn’t go out a lot though, understandable really.” He followed up. I nodded. 

“Which reminds me we’re throwing a football party after the first game. You guys can roll with me if you want.” He offered. “Is Sofia gonna be there?” I rose my eyebrow. “I don’t know dude. You’d have to ask her.” He shrugged. 

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, I stayed seated studying Sofia as she talked to friends on the way out of the lunchroom. “And I thought SJ had competition with Alex.” Dom mushed my head as he stood with a smile. “Oh fuck off.” I smiled pushing him off of me. 

//


	17. Chapter 17

“Press! Get in here!” My coach yelled from the sideline. “Run it!” He blew his whistle. “Ready!” I yelled to set the line. “Bulldog 87!” I called out our set plays. “Hut!” I clapped my hands and received the ball. I surveyed my receivers to see DeAndre wide open down field. Launching the ball I watched it soar through the air and land in his hands. Smiling small I continued with the plays as he called them randomly for us to run. 

Soon Dom and me ran routes together shocking some on the sidelines as he didn’t drop any balls I threw to him. 

“Press! Dwyer! At the 20!” Our coach directed us. I took off my helmet, clutching it in my hands as I made it to the 20 with Dom in tow. 

“Good practice.” He bumped both of our fist. “I can’t start you guys first game but I will start you second game if you two keep it up. Go hit the showers and come to my office.” He told us. We nodded following his orders. 

“What do you think he wants?” I asked taking my pads off by my locker. “He’s weird dude, it could be anything.” Dom shrugged. I nodded along agreeing with him. “The sooner the better I’m ready to go home.” I sighed gathering my stuff for a shower. 

“No disagreements here.” He nodded along. 

//

“So, you guys didn’t know it but what you two just did was a tryout.” He smiled. Me and Dom nodded. “In saying that starting week 2 you two are my starters. Now I have your spirit packs but I need an incentive.” He told us. 

“You two are to not get in trouble while you’re here anymore. I know I keep saying it but you have to get it. Okay?” He looked at both us. We nodded in unison. “Keep your promise and I will see to it that you will be in the best shape of your young lives and ready for college by the time I’m finished with you two. Even after the season.” He told us. 

“Do we get our spirit packs?” Dom asked. “Yeah, you get the spirit packs too. You’ll need them for tomorrow. Red tomorrow for the first home game. I want you two in the locker room before and after school to discuss game day procedures.” He pointed at both of us. 

“Yes coach.” I answered. “Alright let’s sort through this so you two can get your stuff.” He smiled. 

//

“Yo, Mike check our threads!” Dom cheesed as we walked in the house. Mike grinned seeing us in our new sweat suits. “I see coach hooked you guys up! Christen did he give you the headbands and skull caps?” He asked as we stored our things in the closet. 

“Yeah in literally every color! He even got me one with the school logo on it!” I told him. “Good, dinners on the table. Alex is already there.” He told us. “I have to go in at 9 so you guys are by yourselves tonight. Try not to kill each other.” He chuckled. “Can’t promise anything Mike but we’ll manage.” I smiled small as a joke. He patted my shoulder understanding with a slight smirk. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” He said and headed out. I closed our closet door and walked to the dining room to see a pan of baked ziti on the table. While Alex had a decent amount Dom had a heaping amount of food on his plate that was almost comical from my standpoint. 

“Dude, at least leave some for the rest of us.” I smirked grabbing a plate and serving myself. “Shut it Pressy!” He responded. “Ew Dom gross!” Alex exclaimed scrunching her face in disgust. “Sorry.” He swallowed his food. 

“Christen did you read the Odyssey?” Alex asked turning her attention to the raven haired quarterback. “The what?” I rose my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Read the book Christen we have to turn that essay in Monday!” She scolded. 

“Why, when sparknotes exist?” I shrugged. “We have quizzes that sparknotes can’t answer.” She countered. “Quizzes I can bullshit. Can’t I just pay you to write it?” I asked not serious but seeing if she would take the bait. “If you pay me 600 dollars then yes I’ll write your paper.” She quipped. “Seriously?” I asked. 

“No, Christen type the paper geez!” Dom interrupted. “You’re no fun Dommy.” I laughed softly. “Eat and go read.” Alex gathered her dishes and headed into the kitchen. “I’d pick Alex if I were you.” Dom waited until he felt Alex was out of earshot. 

“She doesn’t like me like that dude.” I shook my head. “Yeah okay when you two start dating both of you owe me at least twenty dollars.” He chuckled to himself. “You told her?” I rose my eyebrows at his slip up. “No, just that I’ll be waiting for you two to get together.” He shrugged. “Eat, according to Alex you have homework dude.” He gathered his dishes too leaving me at the table by myself. 

//

“Yo C lets go!” Dom yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my book bag and raised down the stairs. “I can’t find my ear-“ “Dude!” I snatched my earphones out of his ears. “Get your own!” “You have more than these though!” He handed me my equipment. “So just ask next time!” I threw him an extra pair that were in my bag. 

“Are you two finished? We do have school to go to.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Ah there’s the princess we all know and love. Good morning to you too!” I smiled as she sighed. 

“Not today Christen, please.” She grumbled. I looked at Dom who only shrugged. “Fine just not today princess.” I shrugged heading out the door. “Pressy getting soft! Thought I’d never see it!” He laughed following behind me. I flicked him off as I put my stuff in his trunk and got in the passengers seat. 

The car ride to school was peaceful. Dom played his music as Alex typed on her phone quietly in the backseat. I watched the scenery from my window as Dom drove, mumbling the lyrics to whatever song was playing from the speakers. 

As we made it to school we split like always me and Dom immediately putting in our headphones as we entered the locker room. Most of the team following the same fashion of headphones in as they put away their equipment. 

“Yo!” DeAndre greeted us by our lockers. “Sup!” I smiled grabbing my book for English and putting everything else away. “You talk to her yet?” DeAndre asked me. “Not yet, haven’t seen her around since yesterday.” I shook my head. 

“Here’s your chance then, her group always comes through here on their way to homeroom.” He nodded towards them just as were at the end of the hallway. “Watch me work.” I winked taking out my earphones and putting them in my pocket. 

Walking towards the group I intentionally ran into her, her books flying in every which direction. “I’m so sorry!” She apologized. I gathered all of her things for her handing them back and stuffing my hands in my sweatpants pockets. 

“Sofia right?” I stuck my hand out for her to shake. “Yeah, I mean right. You’re new here well I assume since I haven’t seen you around until last week.” She nervously shook my hand. “Your assumption is correct. I’m Christen. Christen Press.” I smiled. 

“You play football?” She asked motioning to my jumpsuit. “Yeah, quarterback but I can’t play tonight since I kind of got in trouble but next week I’ll be starting QB.” I told her with a bright smile. “You’re really smiley aren’t you?” She nervously put her hair behind her ear. 

“I guess I am.” Sofia smiled softly at my answer as I cleared my throat. “So I was wondering if you’re going to the football party tonight?” I rose my eyebrow. “I don’t know I haven’t decided yet. Why?” She acted oblivious to my advance. “Well I’ll be there and if I have any luck I’ll see you there too.” I said hopeful. “I’ll think about it.” She smirked just as the bell rang. 

“I’ll see you around.” She was about to turn around but I grabbed her wrist. “Tonight. I’ll see you tonight.” I smiled letting go. “Gotta get to homeroom. I’ll see you around Sofia.” 

The chestnut haired girl blushed, nodding at my charm and heading to her homeroom. 

I still got it!

//


	18. Chapter 18

“Ms. Press, late again I see.” Our teacher Mr. Peters sarcastically told her. “Sorry teach.” She charmingly smiled at him. “Take your seat.” He sighed motioning in the direction of her seat. 

“Sup Freckles.” Christen greeted Kelley. “Princess.” She nodded before taking her seat behind me. 

“Alright class before we were rudely interrupted I have an assignment today that requires you to be in a group. If you’ve read the Odyssey this should be easy.” He passed sheets back to our rows as Kelley and Alex pushed their seats together. Kelley looked at me expectedly. 

“Christen?” She asked. I looked at her in acknowledgment. “Are you gonna move your desk or what?” She nodded toward their group. I shrugged pushing my desk in the middle of theirs with my sheet. 

“Did you read?” Alex’s piercing blue eyes met mine. “Yeah. It’s interesting, but I didn’t do the essay. Help me tonight?” I asked hopefully. “Sure.” A ghost of a smile appeared as she turned to freckles. 

They mostly did the assignment. I chimed in with my opinion from time to time but I sat there gazing around the classroom. 

The bell rang making all of the students gather their things while pushing their chairs back to their original position. “Press, I need to see you.” Mr. Peters stopped me. I stood to the side as the class cleared. He closed the door and sat on one of the desk facing me. 

“You don’t take this serious do you?” He asked. “Not really.” I shrugged. “Why not?” He rose his eyebrow. “I only come to class so I can play on Friday’s. And also institutionalized education does me no favors. Especially one that teaches me nothing about everyday life so no I do not take you or this class serious.” I admitted. “So you waste your time and my time just because you want to play with a ball on Friday’s?” He shook his head. 

“What is this? Some kind of intervention dude?” I asked in contempt. “Not at all but you stroll into my class late everyday, you don’t pay attention while you’re in here. I have caught you on two occasions asleep at your desk. I just want to understand why you even attend here if you’re just going to slack off while you’re here.” He scoffed. 

“I’m not slacking off! I don’t get this shit! I’m not from here! In class I literally have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about! Alex can only help me so much but you literally teach like we’re supposed to know this stuff! At my old school we don’t do half this shit and probably never would have! So cut me some slack instead of fucking judging me! I throw a football every Friday to make it out of this city! I work my ass off to train and do all this school work because you and everyone else in this school expect me to know this shit! I’m not even safe in my own home and you say I’m slacking off and I don’t give a fuck which is quite literally the opposite! Before you speak on my life, ask me what’s going on in my life first!” I yelled. 

I slammed open the door to see Alex startled by the noise. I felt my temper getting the best of me as I navigated to the front entrance. 

Getting ready to open the front entrance Alex grabbed my hand. “The alarm will go off. I know another way.” She spoke softly. I nodded as she let go of my hand and led me in another direction. 

We made our way to the back of the school, Alex checking every hallway before we went down them. “Here.” She opened the door and the teachers parking lot was in our view. “They don’t have cameras here because some of the teachers smoke.” She told me. I nodded running my fingers through my hair. 

“You mind if I call my sister?” I asked Alex. She shook her head motioning me to go ahead. She sat on the sidewalk as I dialed Channing’s number. 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in school?” She asked. “Breathe with me?” I asked ignoring her question. “Did something happen?” She asked her voice filled with worry. “I just need you to breathe with me before I spazz.” My voice shook. 

“Okay. Five long breathes. Can you do that?” She asked breathing deeply with me. “One.” She counted out as I closed my eyes. “Two.” My fist clenched and unclenched. “Three, halfway there little C.” She soothed. “Four.” I felt my shoulders relax. “Five.” She breathed in deep with me. “You’re okay C I promise.” She told me. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I was holding them back. I didn’t want Alex to see how frustrated I was. 

“What’s wrong?” Channing asked. “I can’t do this.” My voice cracked. “Christen yes you can.” She told me softly. “No, no I can’t.” The dam broke in my eyes. “I can’t do this Channing! I’m trying so hard but I can’t.” I sobbed. “I’m coming to pick you up. What time do you have to be back for the game?” There was movement in the background. “Uh I think 5 for team dinner. Just get here fast okay?” I sniffled. “I’ll be there in twenty.” She hung up. I sighed feeling overwhelmed. 

“You can do this Christen.” Alex’s voice told me. My head turned towards her. “I heard everything. He was being an insensitive asshole but I know you can do this. You might be a jackass sometimes but you aren’t stupid. We can study twice as hard as you need to but you’re not giving up on this just because he doesn’t get it.” She cleared her throat. 

“If you ever need this again just text me. I’ll do the breathing exercises with you.” She told me sincerely. “Come on, if your sister is coming you need to be in class.” She stood dusting herself off. 

“Hey.” I stuffed my hands in my sweatpants pockets. She turned around looking at me expectantly. “Thank you.” I smiled small. She nodded. “No problem.” 

//


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

“What happened?” Channing asked as soon as we pulled out of the school parking lot. “This teacher just pissed me off. He was acting like he knows me.” I sat back in the passenger seat. I knew she was taking me to our favorite restaurant. She always did everytime something was going on in our lives. 

“Are we going to pick up Ty?” I asked. “Do you want to pick up Ty?” She rose her eyebrow. I nodded sighing after. “Then we’ll pick her up. Now just relax.” She smiled softly switching on the radio to drown out the silence. 

Arriving at my former high school I texted Tobin and Syd that I was outside so I could see them, I was going to see them at the game tonight but this is a plus. 

“Yo!” Tobin greeted me with a hug as I stepped out of the car. Syd not far behind her. “Nice to see you dude!” Tobin smiled pulling me into a hug. Sydney joining soon after. “Missed you guys.” I said softly. “Same, we’ll be at the game tonight though.” Sydney said. They slowly unwrapped their arms around me. I leaned against the car facing them as we waited on Ty. 

“There’s a party tonight that me and Dom were invited to. We want you guys to meet our friend DeAndre. He lives on 79th.” I told them. “After the game?” Tobin asked. “Yeah, we’re heading home and changing before heading there. DeAndre said they throw good parties for narks.” I smirked. “That means product.” Sydney caught my drift. “Precisely.” I nodded. 

“Chris!” Tyler broke through Tobin and Sydney to hug me. “Hey little sis.” I kissed the side of her head as I rocked her back and forth. “We’ll see you later bro.” Tobin patted my shoulder. “For sure. I’ll text you guys the details.” I answered over Tyler’s shoulder watching them enter the school before my attention back to my little sister. “How was school?” I asked, she got in the back seat as me and Channing got in the front. 

“Boring per usual. It’s no fun with you not there anymore.” She shrugged. I smiled mushing her head playfully. “Yeah I know. This’ll be over soon enough.” I said. 

“Where are we headed?” She turned her attention to Channing. “Ralph’s. Chris had a bad day so we’re cheering her up before the game tonight.” Channing answered looking between me and her. 

“What happened?” Tyler sat up leaning on the middle console. “Teacher was being a dick that’s all.” I said earning a swat to my arm by Channing. “Jeez I was just telling the truth.” I looked at her confused. “Watch your mouth!” She pointed. I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. “Whatever, anyway I’m over it now. Just ready to eat.” 

“You cursed him out?” She egged on. I smirked at my little sister. “What do you think?” “Totally.” She giggled sitting back in her seat. Channing shook her head at me a smile threatening to shine through. 

//

“I heard she got suspended.” Kelley gossiped to Julie as I sat in silence yet again about my housemate. Not that I didn’t want to take up for her, I just wanted to hear the crazy ideas Kelley came up with before she found out the truth. 

“Alex.” Dom stood at the front of my table. He was behind Serv and Kelley who acknowledged him also. “Can we speak in private please?” He asked. “Yeah sure.” I stood from my seat following him into the hallway. 

“Have you seen Christen? I’ve looked around everywhere and she’s not here nor is she answering her phone.” He asked concerned etched all over his face. “Her sister picked her up after first period, she got in an argument with our English teacher and requested that she picked her up.” I answered causing him to sigh in relief. “Okay good, I thought something had happened to her.” He smiled. 

“Do you want to sit with us at our lunch table? I mean since she’s not here.” I followed up. “Nah, I’ll hang with DeAndre. Thank you for asking though.” A genuine smile etched on his face. “No problem.” I nodded. “Before you go, Chris has her eyes set on this girl named Sofia. I just want to know if she’s safe in doing that?” He looked at me expectantly. 

“For the most part yes but her dad is the mayor so I wouldn’t mention or do anything illegal around her. You know not anything you’d do in front of me.” She joked as Dom chuckled along. “Okay, I’ll be sure to let her know.” He nodded. “Are you going to the football party tonight?” He asked. 

“I have a feeling my friends are going to drag me to it so yes. I just don’t want to run into Clint.” I sighed. “Don’t worry, if he does something we’ll handle him. You have our word.” He held his fist up for me to bump. “Thank you.” I smiled bumping his fist. “I’ll see you in history later.” He waved opening the lunchroom door and letting me walk through before separating to go to his lunch table. 

“Hooking up with the new boy Morgan? Trashy.” Bobby Wood joked making his friends erupt in laughter. “If I was I’d bet you’d want to watch asshole.” I responded as I passed by ignoring the laughter that erupted from the table after my snipe. 

“What was that about?” Serv nodded towards the table as I sat down. “Nothing, Just Bobby being an asshole per usual.” I shook my head and clearing my throat. “What’s the topic?” I tried turning the attention towards something else. 

“Kelley has moved on to her plan to get you with Dom.” Julie giggled patting my shoulder. “He has a girlfriend so that’s out and plus I live with him that’s a strong veto.” I scowled at my friend. “Won’t hurt to try.” Kelley shrugged. I shook my head in amusement. “Sure Kell, whatever helps you sleep at night.” I laughed. 

“What time are we meeting at your house Serv?” Kelley asked. “About 9, my parents aren’t home so we can pre-game there.” He told us. “I think I’m riding with Christen and Dom tonight, is it okay if they come with?” I asked. “Yeah sure the more the merrier.” He shrugged as the bell rang. “See you guys later, I cannot be late to physics again!” Kelley gathered her things quickly and bolting towards the door. 

“I’ll see you guys later too.” Julie waved. I stood about to make my way to class too but Serv grabbed my wrist stopping me 

“I know why they beat up Clint.” He spoke softly. I froze in my spot. His eyes didn’t look judgmental but his disappointment showed on his face. “I’m not gonna lecture you. Just tell me next time please, they found out on their own but I actually saw the video and I couldn’t punch him myself.” He told me. I nodded. “Don’t worry I won’t tell Kelley or JJ.” He said as he walked away leaving me to my thoughts. 

//


	20. Chapter 20

“Sup CP!” DeAndre greeted me as soon as he saw me walking to the locker room. “Sup.” I smiled softly. “Alex told Dom what happened, I understand the way you reacted. Some of these teachers don’t get us or the schools we came from and they bag on us because of it.” He shook his head. “We have to prove them wrong though, so whatever you do prove him wrong. We have to make it out, we have to graduate.” He pulled me into a hug. 

“Don’t tell anyone I hugged you or your balls will bleed for eternity.” I warned with a smirk. “Lips are sealed.” He laughed. We made our way to the locker room spotting Dom in his locker with his earphones in. We did our handshake before I sat beside him in my own locker. DeAndre pulled up a chair to sit across from us. 

“How many yards you think you’ll get today?” I asked DeAndre with a smile. “One hundred is the minimum.” He smiled right back, he was dead serious though. DeAndre was a quiet force on our football team. We learned that our first day of practice, he was a statewide name but was slowly building traction worldwide. 

“One fifty and I’ll buy you a handle for tonight.” Dom chimed in. “I would but I don’t drink, sort of seen it all my life and I don’t want to go that path.” He shook his head. “It’s cool, C doesn’t drink either or smoke but I light doubies every now and then.” He nodded. “Yeah me too, I’ll take you up on that bet.” He grinned. “Press! Dwyer! My office!” Coach’s voice boomed making everyone fall silent. “Everyone else to the lunchroom for dinner!” He instructed. 

Promising that we would meet him there DeAndre left saying he would save us seats. I followed Dom into our coaches office closing the door behind me. 

He looked at us silently shifting his eyes between us. Cracking a smile he threw us both jerseys. “Your customized jerseys come in next week but until then you’ll have blank names. Press, you’re starting today and Dom I’ll let her get warmed up before you work your magic.” He explained. “Wait I thought we weren’t playing?” I rose my eyebrow. 

“I talked some sense into him don’t worry about it.” He waved me off. “Do you know the whole playbook?” He asked. “Most of it. Just not the trick plays but I can improvise.” I answered with a smile. “Just learn them by next week.” He nodded. “Go eat, I’ll brief the team while we’re eating.” He told us. Smiling I stood with Dom as he cheesed as well. 

Opening his office door, I set my jersey in my locker before meeting Dom so we could walk together to the lunchroom. 

“You got the start!” Dom gripped my shoulders. I smiled at him as I nodded. I don’t know what bit of luck we were getting but I didn’t want it to stop. “You get to play too!” I told him. “We have to take pictures!” He said excitedly. “Definitely!” I nodded along. “We have to call Mike when we get back. He’ll be happy!” Dom said as we made it to the lunchroom. 

“Call him now, he’ll most likely take off work.” The smile never leaving my face. Dom FaceTimed him as we sat across from DeAndre. 

“Hey Dom! Oh and Christen! This is a nice surprise!” He chuckled. “Hey Mike! We have a surprise of our own!” Dom smiled. “You do?” He ran his hand over his hair. “I hope it’s good, some of you guys surprised involved you two in the back of my squad car.” He joked. I rolled my eyes playfully with a laugh. 

“Chris here is starting today!” Dom gushed. “Really? That’s great! And what about you Dom are you playing?” He asked. “Coach said I was, a few snaps after her.” Dom smiled with a nod. “I’ll try to get out of here in enough time to make it to the game, Christen tell your sister to save me a seat.” He smiled. “Definitely, we’ll see you here.” I nodded. Dom continued his conversation with Mike as I ate. Entering my zone I blocked everything out eating so I could go back to my locker. 

In times like these, pre-game, I listened to music to mellow me out. Nerves got to me more than I let on. I wanted to get out of here which in return put pressure on me to perform well. If I didn’t I’d be like everyone else in my neighborhood. Not particularly a failure but one who failed at achieving their dreams. 

I can’t be that. 

//

“CP! Dom!” Zach motioned for them to come over to him with a smile. “Long time no see Z!” Dom hugged him as much as he could over the fence. “I know but I couldn’t miss you guys first game. Big C called Tobs while she was over my house with the news!” He smiled pulling me into a hug too. 

“What about your game? Don’t you have to coach?” I asked after pulling away from the hug. “I can miss a game.” He shrugged. 

“Zach Ertz?” Our coaches voice boomed from behind us. “Derek Smith? Long time no see dude.” Zach smiled. “Yeah same to you, how’s it been?” He asked shaking Zach’s hand. “Nothing much you know. Surviving that’s all.” Zach shrugged. “Good to hear, I have to get these two to pre-game but we’ll catch you after the game.” He smiled with a nod before patting us on the backs. 

“Have a good game you two.” Zach smiled but looked away from us wearily as he watched Coach Smith walk away. 

“Did you get a weird vibe from them or was it just me?” Dom asked as we stretched a moment after their interaction. “Wasn’t just you, what do you think it is?” I asked. “Maybe some bad blood, coach did say he was Southside like us.” Don shrugged. “Maybe, think we have to worry about it?” I looked between the two. “Nah, at least I wouldn’t think so.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, whatever it is it’s between them. It’s best we don’t prod.” Dom stood grabbing a ball not to far from us. “Warm up.” He tossed it towards me, finalizing the conversation. 

//

“Did I miss anything?” Mr. Morgan asked as he found Christen’s older sister. “Nope, just the coin toss. We’re on defense first so little C and Dom haven’t touched the field yet.” She smiled. “Little C? Is that a childhood nickname?” He asked. “Yeah, our dad came up with it when she was born.” Channing answered. 

“I never did get to thank you properly for taking her in. I was in the heat of the moment when I said yes but I do want to thank you. She seems in good spirits everytime I speak with her and I think it’s because of the move. Just thank you for saving her life even if she doesn’t know it yet.” She told the older man sincerely. 

“It’s no problem really. Her and Dom are good kids, I’m glad I could be apart of their lives.” He nodded. “My daughter doesn’t know it yet either but they just might have saved her life too.” Mr. Morgan remarked. Channing sat in her thoughts at his statement. Christen had mentioned the girl in passing but never in the capacity of them being friends. 

Watching the defense coming off of the field, she watched as her little sister took the field. She licked her fingers calling out the set play before clapping for the ball. She handed it off to their running back who burst through the line of scrimmage for ten yards before being brought down. Christen tapped his helmet as he stood beside her again. She called another play, her voice not heard from the stands over the crowd. 

The ball snapped as Christen threw a short pass to him again. He ran upfield being stopped at midfield by one of the opposing teams cornerbacks. 

Christen stood back as players were subbed in. One of those people being Dom. His last name on his jersey being a clear indicator. 

Christen clapped twice before the ball was snapped into her hands. She subtly looked for Dom who had broken away from his defender. Launching the ball, she watched praying that Dom had looked back. As she held her breath she watched Dom jump to catch the ball. 

Pumping her fist in the air she jogged to the spot he was tackled. DeAndre filled one of the slots as a receiver. She wanted to finish this drive out with a touchdown. Getting a direct snap from her center she dumped the ball off to DeAndre who was stopped just short of the goal line. Smirking she didn’t wait for the defense to get set as she snapped the ball again rushing into the end zone herself. 

The crowd roared in excitement as the home team struck first. Dom excited for his best friend lifted her by her pads into the air as Christen flexed her arms with a smile. When he let her down she patted his helmet with a smile. “Good shit CP!” DeAndre tapped her helmet as they jogged off the field. 

“Press!” Coach smiled at her as she came off the field. “Keep doing things like that and you’ll be richer than all of us one day!” He patted her shoulder pad. 

//


	21. Chapter 21

“Press, game ball.” Coach Smith smiled as he tossed it to me after the game. “Thanks coach.” I responded catching the ball. “No thank you, good win today guys. I’m not going to hold you because I heard about the captains party tonight.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you Monday at practice enjoy yourselves tonight.” He clapped heading to his office. 

The guys turned on the speaker blasting loud music as we all got ready to change and head home to get ready. I put the ball in my locker grabbing my bag and towel getting ready for a shower. I know the stinks bad cause I can smell myself without even having to smell my compression shirt. 

I entered the showers, met with a hot mist as my teammates took showers. Silently I turned on a private shower, stripping my clothes and hanging my towel I let my body relax under the water. 

//

“Princess, we’re on the move!” I yelled up the stairs. “Coming!” She yelled back as I heard heels hitting the stairs. I waited by the railing as her silver heels came into view. My world froze as she came into full view. 

She had on a silver sequence dress that complimented her figure perfectly. Her hair bone straight parted down the middle. Her piercing blue eyes emphasized with her subtle eye makeup. Her face made-up to look natural. “Woah.” I let out. She smirked hearing my remark as she walked in front of me. 

I flipped my dad hat backwards on my head as I followed her out the front door. “Rethinking the Sofia option mate?” Dom scared the daylights out of me when he spoke suddenly. “Jesus dude!” I punched his arm as he only laughed in response. “So worth it.” He clutched his stomach. 

“Anyway, D said he’s driving so I thought you could drive my car while I ride with him.” He handed me his keys. I rose my eyebrow at him knowing exactly what he was doing. “Dude!” I pushed his shoulder. He raised his hands in surrender. “You’ll thank me later.” He smiled escaping any of my other attacks, almost running to DeAndre’s car. I rolled my eyes unlocking his car and letting Alex in as I flicked off Dom. 

Getting into the car Alex was typing on her phone not paying attention to anything around her. Starting the car I followed behind DeAndre since he said he knew the way to Alex’s friends house. 

“Do you drink?” Alex asked breaking the silence that had fallen over us. “No, never have.” I answered shortly, turning on the radio to fill the silence. “Why?” She followed up. 

“Addiction runs in my family, I’d rather not start doing something and getting addicted to it.” I answered thoroughly. She only nodded in response. “Do you smoke?” She rose her eyebrow. “You never dip into your own product.” I shook my head. “So you’re the sober friend? I find that hard to believe.” She scoffed. “And why is that?” I countered. 

She shrugged in response. “It just is.” She responded softly. “Just because I sell doesn’t mean I’m totally into that lifestyle. I only did it to survive and provide for my siblings when I was younger. Now that I’m here I don’t have to worry about certain things anymore, like selling.” I told her. “I’m sure you know that by now though. Don’t tell anyone until we’re there but we’re trying to push out all of the weed we have on us, we want clean hands for the rest of the year.” I continued. 

She nodded digging into her purse. “Here, you don’t have to give it to me now but I want to at least help.” She handed me a twenty dollar bill causing me to smirk at her. “Princess smokes weed?” I joked. She rolled her eyes. “Only on occasions.” She waved me off. 

I chuckled. “Me and Dom are gonna watch after you tonight. Only as a precaution though, we heard some of the boys say Clint was going to be there.” I told her. She nodded silently. “I’m sorry he went after you because of us.” I spoke softly. 

“It wasn’t because of you guys he’s just an asshole.” She shook her head. I shook my head in refute of her statement. “I mean I’m not going to deny that the guy is an ass, but it’s called revenge porn for a reason Alex. I’m just sorry you got caught in the crossfire because he doesn’t know when to stop. I reflected and now I understand why you were upset at me personally. You shouldn’t be ashamed that you have sex just because some sicko tried to expose you. I’m sorry I played a part in it.” I told her sincerely as we pulled up to a huge white and brick house almost rivaling Alex’s house. “You called me Alex.” She smiled softly as I turned the car off. “Yeah I did.” I matched her grin. “Let’s go.” I opened my door and waited for her as she walked around to the front of the car. 

I helped her walk up the stairs, her hand squeezing mine as she made it up. As I watched her walk in Dom squeezed my shoulder. “I’m telling you dude.” Dom laughed. I shrugged him off shaking my head. “Whatever.” I smiled, all of us going inside soon after. 

//

“I guess the narks can throw a good party!” Sydney said with a smile. “And they have good booze! We have to crash them more often!” Tobin agreed slinging her arm around my shoulder tipsy as I expected. “How much have you sold?” She asked me. 

“Most of mine, I haven’t left this area so I might need to venture more into the house.” I told her in her ear. “Yeah go ahead, we’ll keep an eye on Dommy boy.” She stepped back, Sydney helping her keep her balance. “I think I’ll keep an eye on Dom, Tobs you need some water.” She laughed softly. “I’m fine.” Tobin tried to argue but Sydney just laughed more. Shaking my head I ventured into another room. It had blue lights in the room which also smelled like our product already. 

“There she is! She sold us the weed!” Bobby, the boy that was with Clint that morning, pointed at me. “Southside living up to the name huh Press?” I heard the voice I didn’t want to hear tonight or ever again for that matter. I clenched my jaw as he gripped my shoulder. 

“Get your hands off of me.” I jerked back glaring at him. “Don’t be like that, I just wanted to buy some off of you. But now that I know I’ll be giving to charity I’m even more excited.” He coldly joked. “Give me 4 G’s and we’ll call this little beef we have even.” He pulled out his money wad. I looked him up and down, my glare only hardening as he counted out fourty dollars. 

He pushed the money into my chest as everyone fell silent. I grabbed his hand twisting it to an awkward position leaning down to his ear as he keeled in pain. 

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but keep it up and you won’t like the ending! Don’t you ever come close to me or the people I frequent with again or you will see everything I’m promising right now come true!” I let go after I finished throwing the bags on the ground beside him. Adding a kick to his abdomen for good measure. 

I exited the room being stopped a couple times for sells before I entered the kitchen. 

“And here I thought I wasn’t going to see you tonight.” Jumping slightly I turned to see Sofia with her cup in hand leaning against the kitchen counter. I smirked coming to stand across from her. 

“I thought the same and not because you were lost in the crowd.” 

She giggled softly. “Well you asked nicely so I’d thought I’d come to see you.” She explained. “Just me? Your friends aren’t here?” I asked. “No they are but they’re with their girlfriends or boyfriends. I on the other hand have been babysitting this drink since I got here.” Sofia laughed at her own joke. “So you’re not a big drinker?” I asked taking her cup out of her hand and setting it beside me. 

“Not at all actually, it’s pretty disgusting.” She shook her head. “Yeah I agree, water taste much better.” I smiled. “Is that what helps you on the field?” She joked. “That and Dom.” I nodded. “Dom, he’s your best friend right?” 

“Since birth yeah.” I confirmed pushing myself to sit on top of the counter, careful of her forgotten drink. “And you two just magically become star football players over night?” She asked. “Not overnight, we just have more recognition now. DeAndre told me you played soccer so I know you know about the hard work that goes in with training.” I shook my head. 

She nodded taking what I said in. “So football is your only dream?” She asked. “No, but my other dream has already come true so I guess this is my last dream.” “What’s yours?” I asked as her eyes shifted to mine. 

“I don’t know yet.” She answered sincerely. “I’ve gone through high school being this perfect person for my dad that I’ve never looked beyond high school, I don’t even know what college I want to go to next year.” She scoffed more to herself than me. 

“I don’t either, I think that’s okay though. You never know what life throws at you.” I agreed. “You don’t have a dream school?” She asked. “Oh yeah that doesn’t mean I’ll get an offer from there though. I’m sure it’s the same for you with UNC.” I said. “UNC seems like just as much pressure as Alabama does for you.” She quipped. “Alabama’s not my dream school, they’re great but it’s way too hot in the south. I can’t deal with that during summer training. That’s not my cup of tea.” I joked. 

“I wanna go to Michigan.” I told her. “Why?” She asked soon after. “My dad was gonna go there but he hurt his knee during his last game of high school. Never got to go, then he had my sister a year later.” I said as she moved to lean on the counter beside me. “Your dad was a quarterback?” She asked. “He was a receiver, he taught me the quarterback position because he said they’re prone to less hits. I think he only said that so I would play because I take a lot of hits and they hurt.” I laughed softly at the memory. “I love it though.” I finished. 

“What position do you play?” I changed the subject. “I’m a striker! Left striker to be specific!” She perked up. “I have no idea what that means.” I said with a smirk. “Then I’m going to have to teach you!” She squeezed my arm. “So we’re going to have another conversation after this one?” I rose my eyebrow. 

Rolling her eyes, she laughed to herself softly. “I will say I have enjoyed this conversation more than any I’ve had in a long time.” She said as I smiled. She giggled in return after I smiled. “You’re always smiling!” Sofia pinched my cheek and I let her because who could deny that smile. 

Shrugging lightly I looked directly into her eyes. “Well I have a reason to be, plus yours is contagious.” I said softly. She held eye contact with me as she cleared her throat. “I have training early tomorrow but I want to hang out with you tomorrow if that’s okay. I can even pick you up.” I offered hopeful that she would say yes. 

“Like a date?” She asked. I nodded. “I’d like that but, you’d have to give me your number first.” She teased poking me in the abdomen. “Put it in.” I handed her my phone ready for her to seal the deal. “I just texted myself so I have your number too.” She handed my phone back to me. 

“I’m gonna head out but I’ll be waiting for your text tomorrow.” She kissed my cheek. I nodded as she gave my arm a last squeeze and she headed out of the kitchen. Her cup still left beside me. 

“C, we’re heading out. Do you know if Kelley and Julie are riding with you?” DeAndre asked me soon after. “No, but I’ll go find them. They might be with Alex.” I hopped down from the counter. “I’ll get them, get Dom I know he might be with Sydney and Tobin. You can crash at our place for the night if you want, Coach has me and Dom on Saturday workouts I’m sure he won’t mind you there.” I told him. “Yeah for sure. I’ll just ask my mom when I get in the car.” 

DeAndre headed to find Dom as I found Alex and her crew soon after. Servando said he would take home Julie so Kelley and Alex were the only ones riding with me as I saw Tobin, Sydney and Dom heading out with DeAndre leading the way. 

 

//


	22. Chapter 22

“Mom?” 

“Alex, what are you doing out of bed?” Pam Morgan asked her only child. The girl scaring her as she hid her means of release behind her back. “Couldn’t sleep, I have finals tomorrow that are gonna kick my ass.” Alex got a bottle of water from their fridge. 

‘Please! Stop! I’m can’t relive this again!’ 

“Language young lady!” She said sternly. “Sorry! See my minds everywhere.” Alex smiled jokingly at her mom. “Why are you awake? Are you making a sandwich?” The blue eyed teenager asked. “Yes actually would you like one?” Mrs. Morgan offered. 

‘Of course she wasn’t making sandwiches you idiot! There wasn’t even bread out!’

“No thank you, food never settles right late at night.” Alex shook her head in response. “Ok sweetie, sweet dreams okay?” She smiled softly, kissing her child on the top of her head. 

“I’ll try, math equations might be in my dreams tonight if I’m lucky.” She joked. “Love you Mom.” Alex turned to walk back upstairs leaving her blue eyed mother alone. 

‘Don’t leave her! Go back downstairs!’ 

“Alex! Call 911!” Her dad’s voice yelled as she stood in shock just a few hours later. Seeing the scene in front of her she dropped her phone hearing it fall flat on its face, sure to have shattered. Her father cradling her mother’s lifeless body in his arms, his voice cracking as he screamed in agony. “Alex! Call!” He yelled again. 

‘You should have called you idiot!’ 

“Mommy?” Her voice small as she caressed her mothers once lively face as she fell to her knees in front of her father. “Alex!” Her dad screamed once again as Alex broke into tears, her sensory’s overloaded. He pushed her away urging her again to call the ambulance.

‘You should’ve called!’ 

//

“You should’ve called!”

“Alex!” Kelley tried shaking her best friend awake to no avail. “Move.” Christen came into her room with a glass of water. While others would have thought this was for drinking, in all actuality it was for waking the chestnut haired girl. Before anyone could react the glass that was once full was now empty; Onto Alex’s face and bed. 

“What the fuck!” Alex yelled as soon as she could breathe properly. “You weren’t waking up Princess that was the only solution.” Christen answered her properly before heading back out the room, closing the door behind her. 

Alex sighed running her hands through her now soaked hair. “You dream about her.” Kelley spoke softly making Alex’s head snap in her direction. “What?” She squinted her eyes into a glare. 

“Your mom, you said it in your sleep.” She explained not faltering under Alex’s gaze. “Don’t worry about it.” She stood proceeding to rip her sheets off of the bed. “Alex no, I am going to worry about it! I couldn’t even get you to wake up!” Kelley stopped her. “Talk to me! Stop shutting us out!” 

“Kelley drop it! I don’t want to talk about it, ever!” Alex snapped. Leaving her room with the soaked sheets and coming back to make her bed in silence with new sheets, Kelley begrudgingly got back in bed. “I’m here Alex. I always will be, don’t forget that.” Kelley said after Alex turned out to the lights to her bedroom. “Sleep.” The only answer she got out of her friend as she turned away from her. 

// 

“Alex.” This time it was Dom’s voice that broke through her sleepy exterior. She opened her eyes slowly to see the boy at the door. She sat up careful to not wake Kelley before throwing on a sweatshirt and heading out of her room. 

“Me, CP and DeAndre are headed to training. I just wanted to let you know.” He said quietly. She nodded hugging herself. “Is your girlfriend and other friend still here?” She followed up. He shook his head. “They left earlier, it’s just you and Kelley.” He answered verbally. “Can you ask Christen if she still wants to work on her paper later?” Alex yawned. “For sure, I’ll text you when we’re on our way back.” He told her with a small smile. “Get some sleep, C told me about earlier.” Dom tapped her shoulder. 

Halfway down the stairs he turned on his heel to speak to Alex once again. “She’s starting to care, when she cares she’s protective. Don’t take her telling me the wrong way she just wants to know how to handle things.” Dom didn’t wait for an answer, heading down the stairs. 

Alex sighed running her fingers through her hair finding a seat on the couch of her living area. 

“Hey.” Kelley yawned sitting beside her soon after. “Hey.” Alex greeted back. Opening her arms Kelley offered her friend a hug. Falling into her arms Alex breathed deeply into her friends shoulder. Feeling herself let go Alex wrapped her arms around Kelley as tears racked through her body. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Kelley whispered every so often. Running her fingers through her friends hair she comforted her the best she could. Seeing Alex actually show real emotions about her mom rather than displaced anger didn’t make her happy but glad that her friend was coming to terms with it. She knew Alex was going to break but she just never knew when. 

“He should’ve called!” Alex sobbed. Kelly nodded along letting her talk. “He was right there!” She squeaked. Her tears soaking through her shirt but not caring as long as Alex was okay. 

“I miss her so much.” Alex said softly. “I know you do.” Kelley kissed her forehead in comfort. Being friends since pre-school, Kelley knew everything Alex needed in times like these. She knew her mom always held her when she was hurt so that’s exactly what she was doing for her friend. 

As her breathing started to even out Kelley ran her hand up and down Alex’s back to coax her into sleep. Small snores fell from her lips as she stopped sniffling. Kelley never changing her position to let her friend sleep. 

//

“Alex sweetie.” Mike tried shaking awake his daughter. Kelley had left about an hour earlier. The father taking his little girl back to her bed for sleep but now he wanted to check on her. 

She drowsily awakened as her fathers face came into view. “Dad.” She cleared her throat. “That’s my name.” He smiled softly. “Kelley left about an hour ago kiddo. Thought we could hang out for the day since it’s my off day.” He told her hopefully. 

“Can we just watch a movie? I don’t feel like going anywhere.” She asked. “Yeah sure, do you have one in mind?” He asked. “The Notebook.” She offered up. Her father smiling at her choice. “Definitely, gather your stuff we’re watching downstairs. I’ll get snacks.” He tapped her leg and standing. 

Alex did her hygiene before heading down a level to the family room that separated Dom and Christen’s rooms. She had grabbed her quilted blanket that her mom had given her as a child and her pillow. Setting up the movie, Alex got comfortable as her dad popped popcorn and grabbed various snacks. Stretching out Alex scrolled through her multiple social medias until her dad was ready. 

“Mike! Alex!” They heard Dom’s voice call through the house. “Up here!” Mike called. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” He appeared a few seconds later. His hair damp as he donned a new outfit, one different from this morning. 

“Not at all, we were just about to watch a movie if you want to join.” Mike shook his head. “Okay, let me just set my stuff down and I’ll be back.” He agreed. “Where’s Christen?” Mike asked after Dom settled in the reclining chair beside them. “She has a date with Sofia. She told me to tell you she’d be home by five.” Dom told him. 

“Sofia as in Mayor Huerta’s daughter?” Mike asked. “Yes.” Dom nodded. Whistling low Mike let out a chuckle. “She sure knows how to pick them.” Mike said. Dom shook his head with a laugh. “I know.” He joked back causing Mike to laugh also. 

Mike started the movie as Alex sat silently. Her dad and Dom sparking conversations every so often. She was fine lounging around not really watching the movie. Her phone grabbing her attention with every text and notification that came. Her head still wrapping around everything that happened this morning. 

None of her friends know the full extent of her mother’s death. She pushed them away during the summer; Only wanting to drink and do whatever drug that just so happened to be at the parties she attended. She needed release and it was a temporary fix at the time. Her friends not knowing how to deal with it let it happen, never pushing her to talk. 

Alex didn’t know how to talk about it though. She still didn’t understand a lot of it herself to ever tell anyone what happened that night. 

The nightmares were a common thing and they have been for a while now. Sooner or later someone was going to find out she just didn’t want it to be like this. Kelley was for sure to ask questions whenever she saw her next. And if anyone knows Kelley they know she doesn’t stop until she gets you to talk. 

“Al.” Mike knocked her out of her thoughts. “Sorry, were you speaking to me?” She shook her head subtly to rid the thoughts of her mother. “Yeah, I was wondering were you even watching the movie? You’re usually yelling at the tv by now.” He chuckled. “Oh, no I’m fine just tired from the week.” She answered picking up her phone. “I have to help Christen with her paper later too so it’s just a quiet day in for me.” She told him. He nodded. “Okay sweetheart.” He accepted, turning his attention back to the tv. 

I’m not fine dad, at all.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about making a Monday the permanent update day for this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d update a day early cause that game...whew chile.

“I’m ready whenever you are princess.” Christen came into the family room. Dom still watching tv as Mike prepared dinner downstairs. Alex pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as Christen came to sit beside her. Christen not minding having to pull her quilt over her lap to sit. Adjusting her glasses once she sat, Christen handed Alex her papers for her to read. “It’s all there.” 

“You already wrote the report?” Alex asked skimming through the papers. “Yeah, I just need you to proofread it.” She shrugged placing her hands behind her head, leaning back into the couch. “I thought you said you didn’t do it yet.” Alex asked in confusion. 

“I hadn’t at that point. I did it last night after we got back, had to blow off steam some how.” She answered. “Mind if me and Dom play the game?” She pointed towards the game console. “No, I don’t mind go ahead. I’ll just read this and see if anything needs to be changed.” Alex waved her off. “Cool.” 

Christen nodded getting up to hand Dom a controller as Madden flashed across the screen. She was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. She smiled at whatever Dom said as Alex subtly admired her side profile. 

“You’re hilarious dude.” She laughed along with him as Alex zoned back in. 

Reading through her essay, Alex was impressed to say the least. She had overheard Christen express to their teacher that she wasn’t grasping the concept but looking at this paper it seemed like she did. Besides a few grammatical errors Christen had hit the nail on the head. 

“It is good?” Christen asked me. I looked up to notice Dom no longer in the room. “He went to the bathroom.” She answered my silent glance. “So?” She motioned towards the paper. “Actually its very good, I thought you said you didn’t understand?” Alex held her pen too against her cheek as she waited for Christen’s answer. 

“I read it over and over again until I understood. Sparknotes helped too if I’m being honest too.” She smiled sheepishly. “So you think I’ll get an A?” Christen followed up. Nodding Alex handed her back the papers. “Definitely, just type it up and I’ll check it once you’re finished.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Christen stood pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “No problem Christen.” Alex smiled warmly. Getting her laptop from her room Christen sat back beside her moments later as Dom continued to play their game. 

//

“Yo!” Christen greeted Zach as soon as she saw him exiting his car. Coach gives them Sunday off to fully focus on school work but since she finished her work yesterday she had a free day. “Sup CP.” He brought her into a hug after grabbing a duffle bag from his backseat. 

“Nothing much, you wanted to talk?” Christen rose her eyebrow. “Inside.” He motioned towards his front door. Following him in Christen stuffed her hands in her pockets closing the door behind him. 

“Sit.” He said going into his kitchen and setting the duffel bag down. As she sat on his couch she didn’t feel like this was home anymore. It felt foreign to her. 

“Your coach man, he used to be a footy for me back when I first started this.” He chuckled eating from a bag of chips as he sat beside her. “He did say he was Southside, he played football with you?” She asked. “Yeah, until I left. Then he got shot on a corner one day and I didn’t hear from him since.” Zach said softly. 

“He’s gonna tell you some crazy stuff about me that may or may not be true. But I’m not worried about that. What I am worried about is your loyalty to me and your brothers and sisters. Because if I know anything I know those preppy narks are that that are gonna try to change you. Which is why I’m having this talk with you right now.” He spoke slow and calm. “I’m not too much worried about Dom, his pops was one of us which means he was born into this.” Zach turned towards her. 

“But you, you were missioned in. I’ve had a lot of missioned in people that turned against me and they haven’t seen the light of day since.” He said. “This is your warning right now Christen, don’t let them get to you. They will still be alive in the end, you won’t be.” He crushed his chip bag and stood. 

“I have some money for you and Dommy. Don’t let anyone see it except you two.” He exited into the kitchen and came back in with the duffel bag. “Take it, I’ll be watching you C.” He dropped the bag. Christen clenched her jaw as she picked up the bag. 

“I would never turn on you.” She spoke just as low as him. “Instead of worrying about me, you need to be worried if there is gonna be any retaliation from that dudes crew that you offed in the back of the school!” Christen shook her head in contempt. 

“You’re getting paranoid and threatening me because you saw some skeleton in your closet! You got me shot and you’re worried about my loyalty to you! I almost died for you and you’re worried about me! Huh! You’re worried about some narks in the suburbs turning me against you?! Thats bullshit Zach!” She sneered at him, storming towards his door. Stopping just short of the handle she turned back towards him fuming. 

“I’ve always had your back Z, remember that. We bow to the crown until the day we die.” She yanked his front door open and slammed it behind her. 

//

A hard knock startled Alex out of her concentration. She had been studying for her pending math test the following morning before the intrusion. 

Opening her door she saw Christen, her eyes red and her jaw clenched. She breathed deeply running her fingers through her hair. “Dom is with Sydney and I really need to go to the field. Can you give me a ride?” She asked unsteadily, avoiding her eyes as she breathed through her nose. “Are you okay?” Alex asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Can you take me or can I just borrow your car?” She deflected. 

“I’ll drive you just let me get ready.” Alex nodded slipping on her shoes and grabbing her car keys and wallet. Closing her door she brushed past Christen and headed downstairs. Christen following behind her silently. 

Alex waited by their front door as Christen gathered her gear. Clearing her throat Alex stepped aside as Christen exited the house. “Did you tell my dad where we’re going to be?” Alex asked once she got in the car. Christen shook her head. “Okay I’ll call him once we’re there.” Alex tried to make conversation but Christen was affectively shutting her out. 

Sighing Alex turned on her car radio filling the silence between them. 

//

“You don’t have to stand there and look at me.” Christen spoke as she released another football into the air. “I know.” Alex responded as she watched Christen’s technique. 

“So then why are you still staring?” She questioned as she stopped to look over another play. “It’s cool to see you in your element.” She shrugged. “Yeah well your staring is throwing me off.” Christen admitted launching yet another ball into the air. “Oh please you have hundreds of people staring at you on Fridays I don’t think me staring is affecting you that much.” Alex scoffed playfully. 

“That’s different.” Christen answered pocketing the football turning towards Alex. “How so?” She asked sitting finally. “Those hundreds of people aren’t just looking at me but at the other team and the rest of our team too. You, you’re just looking at me. It’s throwing me off.” Christen explained. 

“What about when college coaches look at you? Are you going to be thrown off then too?” She rose her eyebrow. “That’s different too, I’ll be trying out for their team. I’ll know what to do and how to perform. Again you’re just looking at me for no reason at all. And plus they’ll be in the stands or the sideline not beside me.” Christen shook her head as she threw another ball. 

“Actually I’m waiting for you to talk about whatever’s bothering you.” Alex quipped. Chuckling to herself Christen knew that’s where their conversation was headed. “How about you go first? Nightmares are normal but that episode you had wasn’t.” Christen responded. Falling silent the blue eyed girl looked away from her. 

“I hit a spot didn’t I?” Christen asked looking at her housemate. Alex still avoiding her eyes. “Okay. I’ll tell you if you tell me.” She compromised. Alex nodded as Christen sat across from her. 

“So our crew leader, Zach he’s getting paranoid about that incident at our old school a few weeks back. So much so that he thinks I’ll turn on him. I went to his house today and he threatened me. I didn’t mean to cry but I was frustrated because he doubted me. I’ve never made him think I was unloyal so I was pissed that he would even think I am.” She sighed. “I don’t know I think it only pissed me off because I do want to get out but not because I’m afraid but because I don’t need it anymore.” Christen shook her head at her thoughts being spoken out loud. 

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like had I not joined.” She finished her afterthought. 

“Did you kill that person?” Alex spoke softly. “No.” Christen immediately shook her head. “I only witnessed it.” She answered. “Have you ever killed someone?” Alex followed up. Clenching her jaw, Christen nodded. 

Looking away from the blue eyed girl in front of her she twirled the once discarded football in her hands. “Not something that I’m proud of.” She almost whispered wanting badly for the subject to change. 

“I dream about my mom sometimes. Sometimes it’s good and sometimes it’s bad.” Alex spoke calmly trying to keep her emotions at bay. “Yesterday morning was one of the bad ones. I relive the final moments of her life over and over again until I force myself awake.” She explained as Christen listened intently. 

“My dad kept yelling at me to call the ambulance but I couldn’t, I froze.” Alex choked up. “My mom was dying in his arms and I did nothing to help her.” A sob ripped through the girl, catching Christen off guard. 

Moving so that Alex was beside her, Christen offered the girl a hug. Falling into her arms Christen sat in silence letting the girl cry against her. She was used to girls crying on her shoulder. Not that she had experienced many relationships but having two sisters that were constantly torn apart by this world came with a lot of late nights accompanied by that tears never seemed to end. 

“It gets better. You don’t ever fully heal but you learn to live with it.” Christen said solemnly. 

“You’ll learn soon enough.” 

//


	24. Chapter 24

“Wait, he threatened you?” Dom asked the next morning as his best friend got ready for school. “Yes, for the hundredth time.” Christen sighed putting her hair into her ponytail. “But that just doesn’t sound right.” 

“No importa si suena bien o no, ¡sucedió!” (it doesn't matter if it sounds right or not, it happened!) Christen exclaimed in Spanish, feeling her temper rising. 

“Relájate CP, solo estoy tratando de dar sentido a lo que pasó. Trataré de comunicarme con él hoy después de la práctica.” (Relax CP, I’m just trying to make sense of what happened. I’ll try to get through to him today after practice.) Dom sighed knowing his friend was growing frustrated. 

“Haces eso.” (You do that.) She threw the duffle bag Zach gave her yesterday. 

“¿Qué es esto?” (What’s this?) He searched through the bag seeing the money but not knowing where it came from.

“Mierda de regalo. Me lo dio después.” (Shit gift. He gave it to me after.) Christen grabbed her book bag and opened her door to see Alex standing on the other side with her hand raised. 

“Ah Princess, on time today I see.” She quipped at Alex who smiled back softly. “I have to meet up with Kelley before homeroom so I thought I’d do you guys a favor and be on time for once.” Alex responded. “Being in your thoughts is greatly appreciated.” She nodded. “Dommy boy we’re on the move!” Christen spoke over her shoulder. 

Following Alex down the stairs, her and Dom got their gear ready for the day ahead. “Drive CP.” He tossed his best friend his keys as he put both of their bags in his trunk. “Tired?” Christen playfully rose her eyebrow. “More than you know.” He smirked. “Gross dude.” She scrunched up her face in disgust. “You asked.” He shrugged as he got in the car, Christen getting in soon after. 

//

“Christen. Dom. My office.” Coach Smith caught us before we could make it to our football lockers. “Do we ever catch a break?” I groaned. “Nope Press you two don’t!” He slammed the door. “Chill.” I mumbled as I sat in a chair across from his desk. 

“I won’t chill!” He shot back. “I stated when you two got here that you cut ties with your former life.” He slammed his hand down on his desk effectively making both of us jump. “So imagine my surprise when I see Zach fucking Ertz on my sideline talking to you two! I didn’t even know you two knew him!” He yelled. 

“Strike one both of you.” He stated calmly. “We have an away game this week so I won’t sit you but I better not see you two fraternizing with him again or you’re done!” He nodded towards the door. “Extra sprints, 100 before you get on that plane Wednesday. Dismissed!” His voice boomed as me and Dom stood. 

“We can’t just give up our life like you! It’s not that easy!” I turned towards him in defiance as Dom grabbed my arm. “Chris.” Dom shook his head. I clenched my jaw as I followed him out the office begrudgingly. “Keep your mouth shut.” Dom grabbed my jaw so I could focus on him. 

“Cálmate, todo parece estar explotando, pero no lo está. Estás bien, estamos bien, sólo relájate.” (Calm down, everything seems like it’s blowing up but it’s not. You’re okay, we’re okay just relax.) He said deathly low then letting my jaw go once I nodded. 

“Well would you look at this, the Southside knows Spanish!” The dreaded voice I hated rang through our ears. Dom grabbed the side of my shirt to keep me in place. Looking him up and down I brushed past him, bumping his shoulder in contempt. 

“Si no me importara ir a la cárcel, tu polla quedaría atrapada en tu cara ahora mismo.” (If i didn't care about going to jail, your dick would be stapled to your face right now.) I spoke calmly as Dom laughed behind me. 

“What’d you say Press?” I heard Clint following us. “Back off Dempsey. You’ve been on this since they got here.” DeAndre spoke up standing between us and Clint. 

“Yeah dude, you might not like her but she’s our quarterback and Dom’s the best receiver we’ve had in years. Lay off.” Josey one of our other receivers spoke up too. “I remember when you didn’t have shit Yeldin, watch yourself.” Clint mugged DeAndre. 

“Te cuidas, no soy estos peones que siguen todos tus movimientos.” (You watch yourself, I'm not these peons that follow your every move.) DeAndre looked at him in disgust. 

“Aw look mama’s boy knows Spanish too!” Clint smiled coldly. “Don’t try me.” He pushed Clint away from him. The locker room fell silent as everyone watched for our next move. 

“Whatever man, I guess the Southsiders formed an alliance or something.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the locker room. I nodded towards Josey who nodded back in acknowledgement. 

“Gracias nuestro amigo.” (Thank you our friend.) I nodded towards DeAndre who smirked. 

“No hay problema, tengo tu espalda. Siempre.” (No problem, I got your back. Always.) He pounded me and Dom’s fist. 

“How do you know Spanish dude?” Christen asked as they put their gear in their lockers. “My mom is Spanish born so she taught it to me.” He answered. “You guys?” He nodded towards us. “CP here taught me, she learned it from her dad though. It’s helped us get out of a couple things too.” Dom answered. “You guys are pretty advanced bro.” DeAndre laughed softly. The bell rang signaling the start of the school day. 

“Class.” Dom smiled as we headed out the locker room. “See you guys at lunch?” DeAndre asked. “For sure man.” Dom agreed. 

“Another day, another dollar CP.” He smiled. 

//

“You’re a very hard person to find Christen Press.” Sofia’s voice carried over the preppy girls that had gym this period. Granted I did too but I didn’t have to participate since I was in season right now. 

“How’d you find me then?” I scooted over and patted the seat on the bleachers beside me. As Sofia sat she turned towards me. “I asked the front office for your schedule and prayed that you weren’t skipping.” She smiled softly. “Oh but you’re the one skipping here.” I nudged her playfully. 

“That’s besides the point.” She giggled. “I wanted to see you since you’re a busy person.” She said. “All you had to do was text me, I would’ve came to you.” I smiled. “I think you knew that though.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Maybe I did but I wanted to surprise you.” Sofia shrugged. “I like surprises.” I responded with a wink. “When’s your next game, I’ll stay after practice to watch.” I asked. “Tomorrow actually but I know you have an early night for the game.” She quipped. I shook my head immediately at her statement. 

“I want to see you in your element, besides you’re working around my schedule why can’t I work around mine?” I shrugged. She nodded with a blush. Running her fingers through her hair she smiled at me. “It’s at 7 gives you time to shower and get food.” She said. 

“Cool, do you have any food requests for after your game?” I stretched looking at her as I reached down for my legs. “Are you asking me on a date?” She giggled. “Yeah.” I nodded. “I like hanging out with you.” I smiled at her. “There’s that smile.” She squealed cupping my chin. “I told you yours is contagious.” I laughed. 

“How was your weekend?” She changed the subject. “Just training and homework. I went home for a hot second but other than that nothing much.” I shrugged. “Home?” She rose her eyebrow. I shook my head smirking. “I know you say you’re not in the loop but I know Dom and I have been in and out of the rumor mill around here.” I said. 

“Most of the time those rumors aren’t real. I want to hear it from you.” She poked me in the arm. I nodded taking in what she said. “That’s fair.” I spoke. “My sisters and my oldest sisters husband live on the Southside. I used to live there too before me and Dom moved here with Alex and her dad.” I explained. 

“How old are your siblings?” She asked. “Channing’s 26 and Tyler is 16.” Answering as she scooted closer to me. I recognized her move but didn’t speak on it. “Do you have any siblings?” I continued the conversation. “No, just me and my parents. Kind of boring sometimes.” She shook her head. “Yeah I understand, Dom is with his girlfriend all the time and Alex is with her friends so it gets lonely sometimes.” I agreed. 

“Are you and Alex close?” Sofia asked as her eyes watched the girls running past us. “We talk but we’re not close per say. She has saved my ass more times than once though.” I studied her side profile as she processed what I said. “Alex used to play soccer before her mom died. Is she okay?” Sofia turned towards me genuinely concerned. “She seems fine, not anything out of the ordinary.” I shook my head. 

“Where’s your next class?” I asked noticing that it was almost time to go. “On the third floor, Econ to be exact.” She told me. “Mind if I walk you there?” I stood, helping her up too. “No I don’t mind. Are you sure about walking three flights of stairs? Your class is on the first floor.” Sofia grabbed my bicep as we made our way down the bleachers. “I’m sure, I’m a football player Sof my stamina is way higher than yours.” I scoffed playfully. “I wanna test that theory sometime.” She joked. 

Smirking at her joke I knew exactly what she was getting at. “Didn’t know you had it in you preppy.” I wrapped my arm around her shoulders with a smile. 

//


	25. Chapter 25

“When did that happen?” Kelley asked as soon as she spotted Christen and Sofia Huerta walking down the hallway. “This weekend, I know they went on a date Saturday.” Alex shrugged. “I think they’re cute.” She added. Kelley rose her eyebrows, her best friend knowing all too well that the wheels were turning in her head. 

“Kel, they just went on one date. We don’t know if they’ll even last to next week.” Alex laughed softly. “Yeah but Alex this is big! Christen dating the mayors daughter, I smell drama!” Kelley wiggled with excitement. “You’re ridiculous Kel.” Alex shook her head at her friend. “What’s up with you guys anyway She just came to your room no questions asked, I thought you two hated each other?” She changed the subject swiftly. 

Alex shrugged, “We just became friends, we do live in the same house Kel.” She said. Kelley rose her eyebrow wanting to challenge her friends explanation but knowing Alex would clam up if she started to press too hard. “Whatever you say Al.” She sighed as the bell rang. “Walk me to class?” Alex asked. “Yeah sure.” Kelley nodded noticing Alex’s demeanor changing as the girl pushed hair behind her ear. Slinging her arms around her friends shoulders they walked to her class silently. 

//

“No slacking off Press! Touch the line!” Coach Smith ordered as Christen and Dom started another sprint. “This is such bullshit!” She responded running full speed to get to the other end of the field. 

“Not keeping your word is also bullshit Press! I guess we’ve both been let down!” He threw his infamous football into the air. Dom stayed silent as he completed his sprints, just wanting to see his girlfriend after practice. Not so much talking to Zach about his disrespect. 

“Listen, Zach is dangerous. I’m trying to look out for you guys the best I can but I can’t if you’re still reverting back to old ways.” He sighed. Christen and Dom nodded their breathing still labored as they listened to his advice. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, Dom you’re starting with Christen so I need you to be on it.” He nodded towards the boy. “Yes coach!” Dom answered. “Good, hit the showers!” He walked back to the school as the friends walked to the locker room with the rest of their gear in hand. 

“Are you riding with me to Z’s house?” Dom asked Christen as they both dressed from their showers. “Yeah, I’ll be outside with whoevers out there though. I don’t really want to see him right now.” She answered solemnly placing her gold chain around her neck. Nodding Dom continued to get dressed as Christen slipped on slides and shorts. Throwing on a wife-beater over her sports bra she followed Dom out of the locker room to his car. 

“Just so you know, I think you’re the most loyal out of all of us.” Dom spoke softly as they were well on their way to the Southside. Christen nodded acknowledging his comment but not speaking. “Keep your head up.” He said before turning his music up to fill the void of silence that fell over them. 

//

“Chris! Long time no see!” Hope greeted her with a smile. “Hey Hopey!” I greeted her back with a smile pulling her into a hug. “Hey Hope.” Dom smiles pulling her into a hug after me. “How are things?” She asked taking her seat again as I sat beside her. Dom excused himself into the house. 

“Good as to be expected. Me and Dom are starting Thursday. We’re going to Tennessee for a game.” Christen smiled as she spoke. “You guys gonna win?” She rose her eyebrow. “For sure! Then you can come to our next home game with Zach.” I told her. She smiled nodding. “Sorry I didn’t make the first one, I had to straighten some of the footies out.” She sincerely apologized. Her eyes not leaving mine as she said it. 

“It’s alright Hopey. As long as you make it to at least one I’ll be alright.” I smiled. Nodding, we were interrupted by an excited Tobin and Sydney who walked up to us. “It must be our week Tobs! We’ve seen CP two times already!” Sydney gathered me in her arms squeezing me tight. “It’s good to see you.” She said in my ear. “You too.” I breathed deeply. She released me from the hug and went to hug Hope as I hugged Tobin. 

“Hey Tobito.” I said with a smile as she mushed my head. “Can’t get rid of you!” She joked. “Guess not.” I laughed. She shook her head and hugged Hope before sitting in my former spot. “Dom’s inside Syd.” I told her leaning against Zach’s porch railing. “He’ll be alright for a few minutes.” She waved me off. I snorted softly as Tobin full out laughed. 

“You were just saying you missed him in the car!” Tobin exclaimed earning a seat from Sydney. Accompanied with a shut up from the girl. “Geez, you tell the truth and you’re attacked for it.” Tobin shook her head, the playfulness never leaving her tone. 

As they continued their conversation I turned my attention to nothing in particular. The sounds of my old neighborhood were soothing. The sounds of the passing trains and cars passing through the streets as dawn set around us. 

I turned to look at my friends converse amongst themselves. Tobins laugh contagiously filled the air as Syd said something that wasn’t supposed to be funny. I missed this more than anything. Us hanging out on Zach’s porch was a common thing. Sometimes he didn’t even know we were outside until he woke up for the day. 

As I looked out to the street I noticed a sleek black car pass us, slowing up as it actually passed us. Nobody else noticed but my senses were on high alert. 

“Guys, -“ 

Deafening gunfire sounded around us as I immediately fell to the ground. 

My ears rang as I tried to grip the situation at hand. I wanted to know if everyone was okay but I couldn’t see from my position. 

A few seconds after the gunfire stopped Zach came bursting through the door in a panic. Dom coming behind him a few seconds later. I got up slowly looking at my surroundings. I saw blood spattered along the stairs but I couldn’t see who was actually hit. Zach brandished his gun as he looking down the street. The sound of tire screeching echoing in the air. 

Another round of gunshots sounded through the air. 

“Get down!” Zach yelled as he unloaded bullets from his own gun. I fell to the ground again trying to crawl out of harms way. The bullets never seemed like they would stop. The shooters were gone in the next few minutes. Taking a minute to make sure nothing else was going to happen we slowly started moving. 

Zach descended his stairs immediately stopping at the bottom. 

“No!” Tobins voice sounded panicked. I immediately scrambled to my feet as Dom raced over as well. Sydney immediately ran into his arms. Blood staining her clothes and face. He cradled her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Fuck Hope!” Zach yelled as he slammed his hands against his steps. “No, no!” Tobin exclaimed folding her arms around her head. I moved to see Hope, her lifeless body in Zachs arms. Blood spilling from her mouth and abdomen as Zach continued to shake her. 

Police sirens wailed in the distance making even more of a panic. 

“Christen! You and Dom have to leave!” Zach yelled. “What! No!” I immediately rejected. “That wasn’t a question it’s an order!” He barked standing up and getting his gun. “You two cannot be caught here! Go to your sisters house change clothes and go back to the surburbs! Now!” He ran into the house. 

“I’m not leaving!” I said. “CP Let’s go!” Dom yelled as the sirens neared. He kissed Sydney quickly looking her over a final time before he rushed to his car. “Go!” Sydney yelled too. I shook my head following Dom as he scrambled to open his car door. I got into the car as he started to pull off. Zach coming back outside telling Tobin and Sydney to get in the house in the distance. 

A crowd was beginning to form as we sped down the street. 

Dom hit his dashboard repeatedly as we took a side rode to get to my house. “Fuck!” He yelled loudly. I leaned my head against my window not saying anything as tears rushed down his face. He wiped them aggressively trying to hold things together. 

“We’re so fucked!” He vented, letting his frustrations out now rather than later. 

Arriving at my sisters house we checked to see if anyone was tailing us before heading inside. 

We entered the house as Channing, Marcus and Tyler all looked at us in fear. “So that was you guys!” Channing rushed towards us taking both of us in her arms. She gasped at Dom seeing the smeared blood all over him. 

“Is this yours?” She shrieked as she let us go checking all over his body. 

“It’s Hope’s. Hope’s dead.” Dom solemnly spoke into the air. 

//

 

Body Count: 6


	26. Chapter 26

“Zachary Ertz, is it?” Mike Morgan questioned. “Yeah that’s my government.” Zach nodded. “You’ve been in holding before haven’t you?” Mike sat on the interrogation table. “I don’t want to discuss my past.” Zach arched his eyebrow in defiance. 

Mike nodded. “Fair enough, I get it. The past is the past. Lets move on to the present then shall we?” He said. “Whatever man.” Zach shrugged. “So the drive-by, do you have an idea on who would want to hurt you?” He asked. “Not a clue.” The drug-lord answered nonchalantly. Mike scoffed standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Hope Solo. Does that ring any bells?” Mike placed an old mugshot of Hope. She still looked like a teenager in the photo. “Not one.” Zach clenched his jaw. “So how did she end up dead on your doorsteps?” Mike quizzed. “Wrong place wrong time I guess.” Zach answered. 

“Am I being detained or what? I’m not here to answer questions about something I know nothing of.” He followed up with his own questions. “If you don’t cooperate I could slap criminal endangerment on you since there were two teenage girls inside your house. Do you want to explain the underage girls in your house or are we slapping kidnapping and criminal negligence on your booking details as well?” He asked. 

“I didn’t kidnap them!” Zach’s temper flared. “So explain why there were two teenage girls in your house shivering in fear.” Mike slammed his hand on the table. “We were discussing details of a fundraiser! That’s it!” Zach lied expertly. 

“Bullshit! Fundraiser for what exactly? I’ll have my deputies prove it. You must’ve written something down.” Mike rose his eyebrow. Zach fell silent. 

“I always knew you were a nark.” Zach spat. “I feel sorry for Dom and Christen, they’re subjected to this on the daily.” He angrily dug. Mike clenched his jaw harshly. 

Bawling Zach’s shirt in his hand he held him up against the wall. His metal chair falling to the floor with a bang. “What did you just say?” Mike said through his teeth. “I said Dom and Christen are subjected to you, a nark everyday.” Zach repeated. 

“Mike!” One of the commanding officers called into the room. “Let him go, we can’t have him hurt in any way!” He said. Mike flared at the boy dropping him from his grip. “Stay away from my kids!” Mike growled pushing past his commanding officer out of the room. 

“We have to let you off the case, it’s too personal as of now.” The officer told him. “Yeah whatever. That’s bullshit! I can crack him if you just let me keep talking to him!” Mike yelled. 

“Mike! The kids you foster are in his gang! It’s unethical for me to let you back in there! You’re too close!” He yelled right back. “Go for a walk! Call your kids and make sure they’re alright, I’m almost certain they were at the scene!” He pointed towards the door. Sighing Mike grumbled on his way out not wanting to leave but knew he had too. 

“Hey dad!” Alex’s voice rang through his speaker. “Hey Al, are Dom and Christen home by chance?” He sighed. “No, they said they had late practice today so I rode with Kelley home.” Alex explained. “Why? Is something wrong?” She asked. “Yeah, one of their childhood friends was just shot and killed tonight. I wanted to know their location.” He ran his hand over his face. 

“Do you want me to call them? I can tell them to call you.” His daughter offered. “No, it’s fine sweetie. Just shoot me a text when they get home.” He said. “Ok I will.” She answered quietly. “Hey Al?” He breathed in deep. “Yes.” She answered. 

“I love you. Don’t ever forget that okay?” He asked. “I love you too.” She responded. “I’ll talk to you when I get home.” He promised hanging up soon after. 

Sighing he headed back into the precinct stopping in front of Christen and Dom’s friends. Unlocking their handcuffs he let them shake out their wrist before he spoke. “Find them and tell them to call me.” He spoke softly before heading into his office and closing his door. 

//

“You’re supposed to be at Mike’s house!” Channing yelled. “You two are not even supposed to be down here for this very reason!” Christen glared at her sister as she continued to yell. “Do you get it now? Has it registered in your brains? You could’ve been killed!” She yelled again. 

Christen pushed past Channing in contempt. She headed to her room to change out of her clothes. Even if she didn’t have anything on her it was always important to be careful. 

Entering her room in a huff she took off her wife-beater. Throwing it into her closet in frustration as it set in. Hope is dead. She had almost been on the brink death again today. 

Sinking to her knees Christen held her head in her hands. Tears breaking through her fingers as silent wails broke through her. 

Hearing her door close, she felt arms wrap around her. “It’s gonna be okay.” Marcus whispered kissing her head as he rocked them back and forth. Soaking his shirt, Marcus didn’t mind comforting the girl. Channing could be a little harsh and he knew Christen didn’t respond well to anger. Stemming from her parents she cracked under aggressive behavior that wasn’t reactive to aggression of her own. It happened so often with Channing because Christen hated letting her down. Over the years it got worse as Christen spiraled out of control. 

Christen’s tears subsided as she realized she had to suck it up. Sniffling she wiped her tears with the assistance of Marcus. “Thank you.” She told him quietly. “Always.” He kissed her head and standing. “Get dressed. I’m sure Mike is looking for you and Dom.” He told her. Nodding he left her room closing the door behind him. 

Putting on new clothes Christen stuffed her old ones in the back of her closet. Heading downstairs she saw Dom eating a bowl of macaroni. “Sit.” Channing nodded towards her usual seat. 

Dom stayed silent as his phone buzzed against the table. “You’re gonna have to answer at some point.” Channing commented setting a bowl in front of Christen. Shaking his head Dom powered his phone off and set it back on the table. 

“Problem solved.” He said shoveling more macaroni into his mouth. Sighing out Channing left the room. Silence fell over the duo as they both ate. Both staring into silence, lost in their thoughts. 

“She was one of the good ones.” Dom sighed. “Yeah, she was.” Christen agreed. “We have to stop.” He followed up. “Dom we can’t just run to the suburbs because of this.” Christen objected. “Why shouldn’t we! We have a get out of jail free card Christen! Why are we wasting it?” He whispered. 

“Because we still have family here! Tobs, Syd, Zach, Crystal, SJ! We can’t just leave them out to dry! Especially over beef that involves all of us!” Christen scolded. Dom shook his head. “We can save them! We have to make it out first!” He pointed into her chest. 

“What if they don’t make it? Then who’s that on?” Christen countered. “Zach! He got us into this! Their blood will be on his hands! Not yours!” Dom responded. “I can’t leave them Dom!” Christen said. “You have to! It’s the only way!” He wasn’t budging. 

“We can’t come back, it’s too dangerous.” He sighed. “Only here or my moms house. Anywhere else is off limits.” He followed. Nodding Christen turned back to her macaroni, deep in her thoughts. Dom sighed yet again placing his dish into the sink. 

“Finish up. I’ll be upstairs changing.” He said to his friend. Christen nodded in acknowledgment, still in her thoughts as he trudged upstairs. 

//

Entering Mike’s house no lights were illuminating the place. As they put their gear in their closet the hall light turned on startling them both. 

“Hey.” Alex greeted them both softly. “Hey Princess.” Christen greeted just as soft. “My dad asked me to text him when you guys get back, I can wait a few hours before you’re hit with that wave though.” She offered. Dom stretched looking at Christen, communicating silently. “Yeah hold off on that. I have to still process this.” Dom answered. Alex nodded. 

“I made chicken tenders if you guys are hungry. I’ll be upstairs with Julie and Serv if you need me.” She said leaving the closet just as quiet as she came. 

“Marry her for me?” Dom smiled at his best friend. Christen shook her head glad he could still find humor in their hardest day. 

“It never stops.” Christen laughed softly heading upstairs, Dom following her after turning out the closet and hall lights. 

//


	27. Chapter 27

Calling them both downstairs, Mike needed to see for himself that Dom and Christen were okay. 

Seeing Dom first he sighed in relief. His eyes stinging as both of them appeared. Bringing them both into an embrace Mike breathed deeply. 

“Go to the living room, I’ll meet you guys there in a second.” He said releasing them from his hold as he headed upstairs. 

Christen and Dom sat next to each other on the living room couch. Silent as they waited for Mike to come back down the main steps. 

Mike descended back down the stairs changed out of his uniform and into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went into the kitchen, coming back out with a plate of chicken fingers and fries minutes later. 

“So you two were on the Southside today?” He asked breaking their silence as he began to eat. The duo nodded in unison. 

“Speak, I want to hear you two say it.” He spoke calmly. “We were on the Southside today.” Christen answered. “Okay,” he paused. “Why were you down there? From my understanding you two had late practice today. Am I not correct?” He asked. 

“No.” Dom responded. “No what?” Mike still ate his dinner speaking very calmly to them. “No you are not correct.” Dom relaxed into the couch. Knowing that Mike just wanted to talk was comforting. He didn’t yell at them like Channing had, giving them time to think about their answers. 

“So you two lied?” Mike rose his eyebrow. “Yes, we did.” Christen nodded. “And I bet this is not the first time you’ve lied about your whereabouts either.” He quipped. Shaking his head Dom agreed silently. “You two could’ve died today.” Mike plainly stated. 

“You could’ve died and I would’ve had to find out by coming to that crime scene to identify you.” He looked between them. He scoffed shaking his head at the pair. 

“I’m always amazed by the things you two get into but this one,” He chuckled unhumorously. “This one takes the cake!” He continued. “You two are very smart individuals. You’d have to be with the schemes you come up with. But the decision making skills have to catch up with that.” Mike paused. “This is your first strike and warning.” He said. 

“From now on you are to call me after practice so I know where you are and I will call you in the expected amount of time for you to get here. If I even hear you out of place I will send you home! This is your last mess up, there isn’t another chance after this! Get it together!” Mike said sternly. 

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He said grabbing his plate. Having finished eating halfway through. 

“Goodnight Mike.” Dom smiled softly. “Goodnight Dom.” Mike sighed out. “Night Mike!” Christen called from halfway up the stairs. “Goodnight Christen!” He called. 

“That went better than expected.” Christen shrugged as the duo stood in their living area. “Yeah, I was expecting another round of yelling.” Dom stuffed his hands in his sweatpants pockets. 

“I like that he didn’t though. He really respects us.” Dom said. Christen nodded taking everything in. 

“I love you bro.” Christen told Dom. Dom smiled at his friend teasingly. “Where did that come from?” He laughed softly. Christen shrugged. “We almost died, you out of all people need to know that I love you no matter what.” She said solemnly. “I can’t lose you.” 

Sighing Dom pulled Christen into a hug, kissing her head as they embraced. “I love you too.” He told her. 

“I’m always here.” 

//

“Couldn’t sleep?” Alex asked. “Not tonight anyway.” Christen stretched in her seat. “Looks like you’re on the same wave though.” Christen nodded towards her. “Something like that.” Alex opened the refrigerator. “Want a sandwich?” She asked getting out the ingredients and placing them on the counter. “Yeah sure.” Christen nodded. 

“So why are you up?” Christen asked watching Alex make her sandwich. “It’s either stay up or have nightmares. I picked the easier of the two.” She answered. Nodding Christen realized that the girls nightmares weren’t an every once in a while thing. She was suffering in silence and she was only adding to it by taking her dad’s attention away from her. 

“What about you? You said the other day you couldn’t sleep either.” She passed her the finished sandwich adding chips to her plate. “It’s too quiet around here. Keeps me up later than usual.” She shrugged starting to eat quietly as Alex made a sandwich of her own. 

“My dad told me what happened today. I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex said quietly. Christen looked Alex in her eyes. Alex holding the gaze as Christen smiled softly. “It’s been a long day.” Christen said. “That’s the last thing I want to think about tonight.” She sighed out. Alex finished making her sandwich sitting across from Christen at the table. 

“Okay so I’ll move on to something light.” Alex’s face grew into a smirk. “Are you and Sofia a thing?” She asked. Smirking back Christen rolled her eyes playfully. “We’re vibing right now, I’m still trying to feel her out.” She answered smoothly. “Or trying to feel her up?” Alex arched her eyebrow. 

Laughing softly Christen couldn’t believe Alex had just executed that joke. “Nah, nothing like that.” Christen said after her laughter died down. “She’s a cool girl though. Not as preppy as I would’ve thought.” She shrugged. 

“She is, I used to play soccer with her.” Alex agreed. “She told me that, I didn’t want to bring it up though.” Christen looked at Alex wearily. “It’s okay.” Alex giggled. “If you want to ask me something then just ask Christen. I’ll at least tell you I don’t want to talk about it.” She smiled softly. 

“My mom used to come to all of my games before she passed. After her death it just never felt the same so I stopped playing.” She shrugged. “My sister hasn’t missed any of my games either. This is the first one she won’t be at one. Kinda bummed but I understand why she can’t come.” Christen sighed. “You’ll do good, then you can show us film from the game.” Alex smiled. 

“Yeah if we win.” Christen said. “Thanks for the meal princess.” She stood slowly. “And for listening.” She nodded towards her gratefully before leaving the room. 

//


	28. Chapter 28

“Princess! We’re ready whenever you are!” Christen yelled up the steps. “Coming!” Alex yelled back. 

Soon after she answered, Alex walked down the stairs sporting a pale pink pants suit and nude heels. Her hair in a top knot as she had her make up in a natural look. Christen cleared her throat once she took Alex’s full look in. 

“Looking dapper today Alex.” Dom smiled mischievously. “Thank you Dom.” She smiled. “Doesn’t she look nice Christen?” Dom rose his eyebrow turning towards his best friend. “Ye-“ Christen cleared her throat again avoiding Alex’s eyes. “Yeah you look very nice Alex.” Christen smiled as well. Alex had a bit of a smirk playing on her lips. 

“Thank you Christen.” She said as she walked past the duo heading out the door. “Smooth CP. Real smooth.” He joked tapping his friend on the shoulder following Alex out the door. Rolling her eyes Christen followed soon after reminding herself that she had Sofia to think about. 

//

“CP! Dom!” DeAndre ran up to them as soon as they exited Dom’s car. Alex looking at him in confusion. “They said Zach got hit yesterday, I didn’t know if you two were there or not.” He explained bringing both of his friends into a hug. 

Alex excused herself, spotting her friends across the parking lot. The air had begun to turn nippy as the seasons were starting to change. 

“Hey Al.” Servando greeted her as soon as she reached the group. “Hey Serv.” She smiled softly. “Looking good Al!” Kelley whistled lowly. “Thank you Kelley.” Alex smiled softly. “Alex.” Christen interrupted their greetings. “You forgot your phone.” Christen handed her phone over. “Thank you.” Alex took it smiling at Christen who smirked in return. “See you at home.” She told her before heading back in the direction of Dom and DeAndre. 

“Does Sofia have competition?” Julie joked laughing at her own joke softly. Rolling her eyes Alex shook her head. “Definitely not, for one I’m straight and secondly we live together. That would be awkward if anything went wrong.” Alex rejected the notion. Shrugging Julie still sported a smile. 

“Never say never Al.” She said as the group started walking to the front entrance. 

//

“Hey you!” Sofia greeted me at my locker. Dom and DeAndre making kissing noises to tease me. I shook my head smiling at Sofia. “Ready for tonight?” I asked waiving them off. 

“Yeah, this should be a good game. We’ve been training hard for it so I think I’m ready.” She nodded matching my smile. “Good, I can’t wait to see you play.” Christen said smoothly. “You might make me a little nervous.” Sofia joked. 

“Nervous? You won’t even know I’m there.” Christen smiled. “That’s what makes me nervous. You might see me mess up and think I’m trash.” Sofia blushed, her cheeks rosy as she met my eyes. “Trash? Come on, Alex told me you were good. And even if you do mess up we all do, so who am I to judge?” Christen spoke low. “Don’t worry to much about what I think of you. I’ll never see you as anything more than a beautiful individual. Believe me.” Christen ran her thumb over Sofia’s shoulder. 

“That’s sweet Christen.” Sofia giggled softly. “I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before.” She placed her hand on Christen’s hip bringing them closer together. “I’ve never said that to anyone either.” Christen laughed with her. 

“So what’s on the agenda other than your soccer game. Any new rumor about me?” Christen joked. “No, nothing out of the ordinary. Although one has come from me saying you’re a good kisser.” She smirked mischievously. “Oh really now?” Christen played into her joke. 

“Yeah, I feel like you would be. I mean the badass football quarterback has to know a thing or two about kissing.” She rose her eyebrow. “Want to find out?” Christen challenged. Nodding Sofia bit her lip. Just as Christen was about to respond the bell rang above them. 

“I really can’t be late.” Christen groaned. “Do you think you could meet me in second period?” She asked Sofia. “I can make that happen.” She nodded. “Meet me on the bleachers. It’s empty since we’re inside now.” Christen told her. “Okay.” She smiled. “See you there.” Christen kissed her cheek then jetted off to homeroom. Making it just in time to make roll call. 

//

“And she arrives.” I stood as Sofia approached the bleachers. “I had to get my attendance taken care of.” She shook her head climbing the steps to meet me. “Well at least we have almost a whole period. I can at least put one rumor to rest.” I smiled taking her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers as she fell silent. 

“Don’t get shy now.” I laughed softly causing her cheeks to redden. “I’m sorry I’m just really nervous. What if this is the dealbreaker?” She asked her ears turning red as she blushed harder. “As if I can ever be a bad kisser.” I rolled my eyes playfully. 

As we both fell silent I pulled her chin up to connect our lips. As soon as our lips connected she pulled back leaving me to chase her lips. 

“What?” I laughed softly. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous!” She shook her head giggling to herself. “I get it but you don’t need to be. You won’t be disappointed.” I said reassuring her. “Okay.” She wrapped her arms around my neck, my hands immediately falling to her waist. My fingers playing at her waistline as I looked at her. 

“Come here.” I said softly leaning forward connecting our lips again. Sofia pulling me down further onto her lips. Switching my head to get a better angle in our kiss I fell into the moment. Her lips as soft as pillows gliding against mine in a smooth tango. My grip on her waist tightening as I got into it. 

Pulling her closer to me Sofia caressed my cheek. Swiping her tongue against my bottom lip. I broke the kiss with a smile. Her eyes opening slowly with a blush on her cheeks. 

“Proved you right?” I rose my eyebrow. Nodding blowing air through her nose, Sofia agreed. “Good, because now you’re about to be addicted.” I smirked. “Oh my gosh.” She playfully rolled her eyes. “I’m serious though.” I shrugged. 

“And you know what’s more fun than standing up making out with me?” I asked. “What?” She rose her eyebrow. “Sitting down and making out with me.” I said making her shake her head. “It was your idea to stand in the first place.” Sofia sat pulling me down with her. 

Pulling her hand I got her attention. Her warm brown eyes looking at me in curiosity. “But it wasn’t my idea for you to sit on the bleachers.” I winked. Swiftly changing her seat, Sofia was in my lap sideways in under five seconds. “Fast learner I see.” I pecked her lips. 

“Shut up!” She placed her hands on my shoulders kissing my lips again. “Bossy.” I teased puckering my lips for more. 

//

“Can I stay after practice to see Sofia’s game tonight?” Dom overheard Christen ask on her phone before their practice. “I will be home by 9:30, I planned a date after her game.” She said. “Thank you Mike.” Christen smiled before hanging up. 

“Soccer? Didn’t know you were into that Chris.” Dom elbowed her playfully. “I didn’t know either.” She shook her with a megawatt smile. “Wait. Is this what I think it is?” Dom cheesed teasingly at his friend. “Fuck off dude!” Christen pushed his shoulder. Pulling on her pads and practice jersey Dom laughed out loud. 

“You can’t hide it CP, you’ve been smiley all day. Now I know why.” He grabbed his helmet as DeAndre made his way over to the duo. 

“Hey D guess what?” Dom prompted their friend. “What?” DeAndre asked as the now trio headed to the football field. “CP and Sofia are about to be official.” Dom told him. “No way? Dude how did you get a girl before me?” DeAndre asked goofily. “You two are dweebs I swear.” She shook her head chuckling. 

“D I don’t know why you don’t have a girl anyway? Almost every girl here fauns over you.” Christen told him as they made it to the field. “Girlfriends aren’t my thing. Hook ups aren’t either to be honest. Rather just be by myself.” He shrugged answering her question. Nodding Christen understood completely. 

“I’m too girl crazy for that but I understand.” She shrugged. “I’m proud of you though C. After SJ I thought you were done for.” Dom shook his head. 

“Yeah you and me both.” Christen agreed. 

//


	29. Chapter 29

“See you at home?” I asked Christen as I dried my hair the best I could. “Yeah, about 9:30. I’ll stop by when I make it in.” Christen told him. “Okay.” I gathered my things and stood. “Love you dude.” I hugged her. Christen smiled with a nod. “Love you too.” She told me once we released our embrace. 

Heading outside I spotted Alex leaning against my car. “Hey princesa.” I smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Not you too!” She joked. “Just messing.” I laughed popping my trunk to put my gear in. Unlocking the car, Alex got in as I finished organizing my trunk. Closing it, I got in the drivers seat. 

“Why are you here so late? Don’t you usually ride with Kelley?” I asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. “All of my friends have a soccer game tonight so I was kind of stranded. I need to ask my dad for my car back.” She told me texting on her phone. 

“Oh so you can drive.” I joked with a smile. She rolled her eyes playfully with a giggle. “The day before you guys moved in I got in trouble with my dad so he took it away. But I feel like since it’s been like two months since you guys been here I should get it back.” She said. “I’m pretty sure you guys hate having me in the car too.” 

“Never that, you barely talk. Sometimes I forget you’re in the back.” I shook my head. “I barely get to talk to you anyway. Chris is the one that likes to talk to you.” I said. “So you don’t like taking to me?” She rose her eyebrow. I laughed taking a detour. 

“Yeah I do, I just rarely get the opportunity.” I said. “Where are we going?” She asked noticing the change in neighborhoods. “A little birdie told me you like to light up so that’s what we’re going to do. I already told Mike that I was visiting my mom.” I said. “Are we really going to visit your mom?” Alex asked. I nodded. 

“She doesn’t care what I do as long as I’m not getting into anything. My girlfriend is already over so it isn’t a complete lie.” I told her. She nodded. 

“How did you and Sydney get together?” She asked after a moment of silence. “Through Chris actually. They were friends first and she introduced us. The rest is history.” I smiled at the mention of my girlfriend. “You two are cute together.” She smiled. “It must be nice.” She sighed. 

“You’re a pretty girl how come you don’t have someone?” I asked. She shrugged her shoulders in thought. “No one really knows me besides my friends. I don’t want to open up to someone just for us to break up later.” She answered softly. “I understand that. I’m surprised Chris is trying to get with Sofia, she doesn’t believe in monogamy of sorts.” I chuckled as we pulled into my moms driveway. Sydney’s car already there. 

“Are you saying she’s a player?” She asked. “No, she doesn’t lie about what she wants. She just has multiple partners.” I laughed opening my door. “Come on, I know Syd will be glad to see you.” I got out as Alex did. 

“Do you have any slippers? Heels aren’t comfortable after hours.” She asked as I led her to the front door. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” I nodded. 

//

“Good game Sof.” Christen smiled as soon as Sofia stepped out of the locker room. She hugged Christen tight, Christen surprised but hugged her back. “Thank you for coming.” She said after she released the girl from her embrace. 

“It’s no problem. I got to see you kill it.” She smiled softly grabbing her bag from her shoulder and putting it around her neck. “There’s that smile.” Sofia squeezes her cheek making Christen smile even wider. “It’s contagious.” She shrugged. “Come on, I know this place that has fire pizza.” Christen grabbed her hand. 

Sofia laid her head on Christen’s shoulder as they walked. Her opposite hand instinctively wrapping around her bicep. “I never thought I’d see a soccer goal in my life but here we are.” Christen joked as they made it to the parking lot. “You’ve really never seen one?” Sofia gasped. Shaking her head Christen popped the trunk of Mikes car and put her things inside. 

“Well I’m glad I took your soccer virginity.” She smirked. Christen’s eyebrow rose in surprise that the girl had made that clever of a joke. “I like you more everyday Sof.” She smiled closing the trunk and leading her to the passenger side door. Opening it, she let Sofia get comfortable before she closed the door and got in on the drivers side soon after. 

“When are your parents expecting you home?” Christen started the car and leaving the school parking lot. “They aren’t home, so whenever I guess.” She shrugged. 

“Don’t you have to be up early tomorrow?” She rose her eyebrow facing her. “Yeah, extra early since D wants to get some extra reps in before the trip.” Christen nodded. “Why are your parents gone if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“My dad had some conference, my mom and little sister went with him. I decided to stay here since I have games and practice.” She answered. 

Nodding Christen decided not to ask anymore questions about the girls family. 

//

“I don’t want you to leave tomorrow.” Sydney pouted from my lap. Alex mindlessly zoned out as she sat quietly on the opposite couch. 

“I’ll be back Thursday after the game babe.” I kissed her cheek. “Yeah but you’ll still be gone.” She whined putting her face in the crook of my neck. “It’ll be okay. I’ll call you when we land.” I kissed the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around me. 

“I love you so much.” I whispered. “I love you too.” She said kissing the side of my neck. I looked over at Alex who smiled softly. 

“You know you and Chris could have this too if you would make a move.” I smiled at her goofily. “I’m straight Dom.” Alex shook her head with a smile not taking me seriously. 

“Wait? You are?” Sydney’s head popped up from my neck, curious now that her discussion was on the subject of her best friend. Alex’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” Alex asked. 

“I thought you liked C.” Sydney said. “Well that you were interested in her.” She reiterated. Alex shook her head. “We just get each other.” She shrugged. “Me and Dom get each other too.” Sydney smiled deviously. 

“We used to argue a lot before we got together too.” She smirked. “Also I think you guys would be cute.” Sydney shrugged leaning back into me. 

“See? I’m not the only one that thinks that.” I laughed. “I promise she won’t reject you if you do make a move.” Sydney said. “Guys, I’m straight.” Alex shook her head. “Sure you are.” Sydney rose her eyebrow. 

“Think about it.” I told her leaving the subject in the air. 

//


	30. Chapter 30

“I’ll see you Friday.” I told Sofia softly. “Friday? Why not tomorrow?” She asked. “We leave early tomorrow that’s why.” I chuckled. “Who said I can’t come see you off?” She rose her eyebrow. “No one.” I said shrugging my shoulders. “Precisely,” She smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow Christen.” Sofia kissed my cheek before I watched her enter her house from the bottom of her porch steps. She blew me a kiss before closing her door. 

Stuffing my hands in my sweats pockets I got back in Mikes car. Heading back to Mikes house which wasn’t too far from hers. Texting Mike once I got home, Dom was just pulling in to the driveway also. 

“What’s up bro?” I asked as soon as he got out of the car. “Nothing much, ma says hi and that you have to come visit.” He smiled goofily. His eyes red and unfocused as he talked to me. I shook my head with a smile. “Seems like you had fun.” Another door closed in the distance making my had snap in that direction. 

A few seconds later Alex came around the front of his car sporting the same dopey smile Dom did. The oversized hoodie she wore covered the matching sweats, replacing her business suit. “Princess had fun too huh?” I crossed my arm with a smirk. “Lots of fun. Now it’s time to sleep it off.” He tapped my shoulder, heading inside. 

“Hey princess?” I spoke before Alex could do the same. She turned around with the same smile. “Yes?” She shifted her purse to her other arm. “I love the sight of you in my clothes.” I winked causing her to gasp. “Im going to kill Syd!” She rolled her eyes playfully before heading inside. Chuckling to myself I locked everything up in the garage before turning off the lights and heading to my room. 

//

 

“Pussy!” Zach spit out a mixture of blood and spit after receiving another punch to the stomach. “I won’t be too many of those if you know what’s good for you.” An olive-toned man with a New York accent picked him off the ground by his collar. 

Zach breathed shakily through his nose. Blood coming from his nose as well as cuts above his eyebrow and on his cheek. “Now, I said I wanted those two killed but instead one of them wasn’t even outside and the other wasn’t in a distinct destination like we discussed!” He threw him down. “You got me an extra body I didn’t need Ertz! Are you protecting them!” He asked.

“You said she killed my guy right! Are you lying to me?” He yelled. Scowling at him Zach remained silent. Kicking him swiftly in the stomach Zach groaned clutching the area. “Answer me!” He yelled. Zach still stone walled him as he breathed heavily. 

“You already snitched! I’m asking for clarification!” He leaned down to his level. Staying silent, Zach stared at him. “Answer me bitch!” He kicked him again. “She did it. She killed him.” He croaked out. Pushing his head down into the ground he writhed under his heavy hand. “And you better not be lying!” He let go taking off his plastic gloves and shoving them in one of his associates hands. 

“Clean this shit up and drop him off!” He commanded. “And they better be at the next home game or you will see worse than this!” 

//

“Still a night owl after a nice nap huh?” Christen asked as she entered the kitchen. Alex making a sandwich at the counter. 

“I woke up hungry.” She blushed slightly, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. “Always ends up like that.” Christen sat across from her. “Do you want one?” Alex finally looked up. “Nah I’m fine. Gotta get back up in a hours anyway.” Christen leaned back in the chair. Silently watching Alex as she ate. 

“What?” Alex asked after a second. “Nothing, I can’t look at you?” Christen cheesed. “I didn’t say that, just that it’s weird.” She shook her head. She ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes stayed on Christen’s. “I remember saying that to you.” She smirked. “I guess that means you’re rubbing off on me then?” Alex rose her eyebrow. 

“Something like that.” Christen shrugged. 

“Do you want to go to the field with me?” Christen asked. “You literally just said you have to get up early tomorrow.” Alex said. “If I work out right now I’ll be tired and then I can sleep.” Christen explained. “That’s not healthy you know.” Alex rose her eyebrow. 

“If it makes you feel better I’ll sleep at the hotel too princess.” Christen smiled. Nodding, Alex wrapped up her sandwich and grabbed the keys from the key bowl. “It won’t make me feel better but I know if you need to go to the field then it’s a reason.” Alex said. 

Silently gathering her things, Christen met Alex at the front door. Leaving a note for Mike the duo left into the night. 

//

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Alex asked from beside Christen as she threw another football into the catching mechanism. “I told you, it’s too quiet. I can hear myself think.” Christen answered. 

“And I call bullshit.” Alex said making Christen chuckle. “You know when you curse princess you sound ten times sexier.” Christen laughed softly. “Shut up.” Alex shook her head at the girl. “What? I’m being serious.” Christen laughed softly. 

“That excuse only worked because I let it. You become accustomed to your surroundings after a while and the silence becomes peace.” Alex spoke guiding her back to the subject at hand. 

“That’s a lie, silence is a pre-curser to chaos.” Christen countered throwing yet another football. “Silence is something I have ran away from since I was a kid. And right about now it feels like I’m running a full blown sprint.” Christen threw the balls harder as the net snapped on the other end. 

“Why is that?” Alex asked after a moment of silence. Shaking her head she sat beside Alex. Not looking at her blue eyes because they would for sure make her verbally vomit. 

Sighing and laying back in the grass Christen shook her head. 

“I see her face, the blood, the screams.” She spoke. Alex turning towards her to listen. “What if I hadn’t gotten up? Would I had been hit too?” Christen breathed deeply. 

“Hope was our big sister. She made sure we were okay before herself. She supported us and even helped my sister with the bills when my mom and dad left us. She was a good person, she didn’t deserve to die.” Her voice filled with emotion. Her walls breaking down little by little before Alex’s eyes. 

“I see her face when I close my eyes. That day keeps replaying in my head over and over again. I can’t shake it, the only time I get sleep is when my body forces me too.” Christen shook her head, shaking away anything that reminded her of the incident. 

“Dom And Tobin both have Sydney but I have no one.” “That’s not true.” Alex interrupted her. Chuckling coldly she met Alex’s eyes. “No one wants to know a person like me Alex. They think they do but they don’t.” Christen’s eyes hardened. Her walls building back up from the chips that had fallen. Shielding herself from Alex’s prying eyes she stood. 

“Christen.” Alex spoke as she resumed her throwing exercise. “You don’t have to be strong all the time. You can lean against someone for strength if you need to.” She said. 

“The opposite of strong is weak. And that’s something I will never be.” Christen cut off. Her words striking a cord in Alex making her stand beside her. 

Placing her hand on Christen’s shoulder she made her stop her exercise. “You’re not. You’re anything from weak Christen. But bottling things up isn’t healthy either.” She expressed. “Talking makes things better.” 

“Shouldn’t you be taking your own advice?” Christen said meeting Alex’s eyes. “It’s nice to give advice and not reflect on yourself.” She sniped. “Deal with your own stuff before you decide you want to meddle in mine.” Alex visibly recoiled from her. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” Christen moved to go get balls out of the net. 

“I’ll be in the car.” Alex told her quietly once she returned. Clenching her jaw Christen nodded. 

Once Alex walked away she spiked a ball into the ground. Her anger blowing over as she knew she had upset the girl. She knew she was only trying to help but talking about Hope triggers her anger. 

Whoever ambushed them wasn’t done and she knew it. Now she would have to wait to see if they struck again. 

//


	31. Chapter 31

“Chris!” Dom shook his friend. Feeling refreshed from the day before he was trying to get them to the school on time so they wouldn’t hear their coaches mouth. 

“She’s not waking up anytime soon.” Alex stood by the doorway. She was still in her pajamas cursing the sleeping girl for the late night workout. Her body begging for a few more hours of sleep as well. 

“We don’t have time for this!” He sighed. “Well I have a solution.” Alex smirked. “Well use it, we have to be at the school in thirty minutes.” He nodded. Once Alex left Dom gathered Christen’s things placing them by her door. 

Just as Alex entered again Dom’s eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. “You’re gonna have to run.” He whispered. Shrugging Alex launched the water onto Christen’s face immediately making the girl jump from her bed. 

“What the hell!” She yelled wiping her eyes. “You weren’t waking up, that was the only solution.” Alex said coldly. “We’re leaving in ten minutes with or without you. Get ready.” Alex handed the cup to Dom before exiting the room. Her footsteps echoing down the stairs. 

“What did you do?” Dom asked as soon as the footsteps faded. “Nothing.” Christen shook her head, she went into her bathroom immediately putting her hair in a ponytail. “Hey,” Dom leaned on the doorframe. 

“Syd told me that the funeral is planned for Saturday. Closed casket of course. Her mom wants us to be pallbearers.” He said. “I’m not going.” Christen put on her glasses and started brushing her teeth. Sighing out Dom shook his head. 

“Don’t blame yourself. There was nothing that you could’ve done to stop what happened.” He looked at her through her mirror. Catching his eyes she shook her head. 

“I can’t see her moms face, not right now anyway. I’ll pass.” She finished her hygiene and changed into her sweatsuit. With Dom behind her she was downstairs in ten minutes meeting Alex by the door. The blue eyed girl not meeting her eyes for even a second. 

//

“They are disgustingly cute.” Serv told Alex. Both of them looking passingly at Christen and Sofia. 

Rolling her eyes at the scene she blew out air through her nose. “Yeah, cute.” She answered short. “Just a few days ago you were saying the same thing, what changed?” Serv laughed but stopped once he received Alex’s glare. “What’s up with that?” He rose his eyebrow. “Did she do something?” He followed up a serious tone coming from the boy. 

“No, it’s nothing Serv. Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head. “You sure? You said I had nothing to worry about with Clint and that turned out to be a lie.” He said. “It’s nothing. It’s something her friend said to me yesterday that’s been bothering me ever since.” She gave an excuse. The thing with Sydney wasn’t bothering her that bad but she wanted the boy not to worry about her. 

“What did she say?” He asked. “It’s nothing.” Alex smiled softly looking at Christen who caught her eyes. Turning her back to the girl she sighed. “I’ll see you Friday Servando.” She sighed. Nodding the boy took that as the ending to their conversation. Walking away with his bags she got in her car starting it. 

A knock on her window came a few seconds later. Seeing Christen at her window she let it down waiting on her to say what she wanted. 

“I’m sorry.” She scratched behind her neck. “For?” She rose her eyebrow. “Can I get in? I don’t want this to be a public discussion since it was a private situation.” Sighing she unlocked the car and rolled up her window. 

“My anger is harmful to people,” She started once she settled in the car. “I speak out of turn and use my words to hurt other people. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t talk to me.” She sighed leaning back in her seat. 

“Thank you for the apology.” Alex nodded. “And you’re never alone. If Dom has Sydney you have me. That’s all I was trying to say.” She said. “I like you. A lot princess, you’re the breath of fresh air I needed when I moved here. I don’t want to hurt you because of who I am and what I’m involved with.” Christen told her. “I’m sorry that I let my anger hurt you.” She breathed through her nose looking deeply into Alex’s eyes. 

Alex smiled softly knowing that the green eyed girl was sincere. “I’ll see you when we get back.” Christen moved to get out but Alex stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

“Win for me?” Alex asked. Laughing softly. “I always do.” Christen nodded getting out and waving at her before heading back to the team bus. 

Smiling softly to herself Alex drove back home, her bed waiting for her to get a few more hours of sleep. 

//


	32. Chapter 32

“Why is Christen in the car with Alex?” Stephanie McCaffrey asked her friend. “Maybe she forgot something.” Sofia shrugged watching her just as close as Stephanie. “But then why would she get in the car?” Stephanie followed up as Sofia started the car. 

“Steph stop over analyzing things. They’re friends she said they talk from time to time. That’s probably what they’re doing now.” She said pulling out of the school parking lot. “Watch her Sof, I don’t trust her.” She sighed. 

“You have no reason not to trust her. Chill.” 

//

“Zachary!” Tobin called into his house as she closed the door behind her. The house was eerily quiet as she moved through the rooms. Finding Zach’s room door closed. 

As she opened it she saw a black and blue Zach asleep. “What the fuck!” She yelled effectively waking him up. “Tobs what the hell!” He yelled. “No! I should be saying that to you! What happened!” She rushed to him getting a better look at his face. 

“Nothing! Just caught a bad hook at the gym!” He moved away of her prodding. “Bullshit Zach! Did they do this?” She asked. Nodding he got up moving around his room to put a shirt on. “Who are they?” She asked softly. 

“Don’t worry about it okay. It’ll be over soon.” He answered solemnly. “What? How?” She asked. “I just said don’t worry about it Tobin! Aren’t you supposed to be at school anyway?” He rose his voice. “Fuck school, I only have to go because of the law. This is more important.” She snipped. 

“No you have to go so you’re safe. It’s not safe for you to be here, did you forget about Hope or are you plotting revenge just like Syd?” He asked silencing the girl. “You didn’t think I heard you two whispering about it? Stay out of this Tobin. Relay the message to Sydney too.” He sighed going into his bathroom and slamming the door. 

“Come on, I have to be up at the school anyway.” He walked back out with a hood over his head. Tobin sulked following behind him as he locked up his house. 

“Hope is dead and you’re going to do nothing about it!” She burst out. “Who said I’m doing nothing?” He asked. “You’re not! When Russell got shot you didn’t let up until we found out who did it! Now all of a sudden we have to fall back! What the fuck is up!” She yelled. 

“I’m trying to save you! This street life is fucked up! It always will be and I’m tired of it!” He slammed open his door. “Nobody loves you out here Tobin! They don’t care if you live or die! If we keep dying it’s less paperwork for them in the end! Do you not see that they tried to pin this shit on me! That I set this up! Get it through your head! And once you do find something, anything you love and get out of here!” He yelled silencing her yet again. 

“Get in the car.” He shook his head and got in himself. Slamming the door as Tobin stood in his driveway. “Now!” He yelled out his window once he started the car. 

//

“CP, we’re here.” Dom shook Christen awake. She yawned taking in her surroundings as they had reached the airport. Her green eyes still filled with sleep as her teammates gathered their things. Dom grabbing both of their bags as she gathered her phone and headphones. 

“Breakfast will be served once we’re on the plane. Find your seats.” Coach Smith told them as they shuffled sluggishly to their private plane. Dom, Christen and DeAndre claiming a table towards the back. Christen dozing off again once she was comfortable. 

“What’s got her so tired?” DeAndre nodded towards her. “Late night session I’m assuming. She was with Alex so maybe they were out or something.” The raven haired boy shrugged. “But she needs the sleep. She’s been guilt tripping herself since Zach’s.” 

“How are you? I never got to ask you guys, just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” DeAndre relaxed in his seat. 

“I’m okay, I’ve been around this my whole life. My dad was a crown and got killed right in front of me. Nothing else bothers me besides the initial hurt.” He explained. “Chris on the other hand doesn’t handle death well. She always kicks herself first before healing. She gets nightmares a lot too which is why she doesn’t sleep much.” He nodded towards her. 

“So what stage are we in right now?” He asked. “Eh, she’s still mopey so maybe we’re not yet past the angry phase. It’s progress from the silent treatment after it happened.” Dom shrugged. “Don’t worry, she’ll be okay by game time.” He smiled. Silently nodding DeAndre looked at Christen who slept peacefully. 

“Tell me if she needs anything?” He asked. “Yeah sure dude.” Dom nodded. “We appreciate you D.” Dom told him sincerely, DeAndre waving him off. “It’s nothing.” He replied. 

Takeoff commenced minutes later. The boys eating and soon finding slumber themselves. A packed breakfast on the table for Christen whenever she woke up. 

//

“I heard Christian’s having a party tonight!” Kelley approached their table. Julie jumped slightly at her sudden outburst. A last minute cram session having the girl occupied. 

“Jesus Kelley! It would be nice if you announced yourself first!” Julie rolled her eyes. Shaking her head Kelley only laughed at her blonde friend. “Where’s the fun in that Jules?” She smiled sitting beside her. Alex amused by her friends antics. 

“Anyway the word is Christian’s having a party tonight and we’re all invited.” She repeated. “I don’t know Kell, it’s Wednesday.” Julie said uneasy about it. “Yeah it’s the middle of the week.” Alex added. 

“Oh come on! It’s the perfect time to go since it’s Wednesday.” Kelley whined. “How? We have school in the morning. Not to mention you have practice tonight.” Alex rose her eyebrow. “Meaning we all can relax and skip Thursday to watch the game. A win-win!” She smiled deviously. Nothing about the plan sounded convincing but Alex knew Kelley was gonna somehow convince them anyway so why not agree. 

“Okay fine but we’re leaving by 1.” Alex conceded. “Deal! Jules?” Kelley rose her eyebrow. “Fine but you have to help me study for Physics this weekend!” The blond pointed into her chest. “Fine with me!” Kelley smiled. “We can even spend the night at my place, my parents aren’t home this week so it’s an even better win.” She smiled goofily. 

“So I’m hearing pregame at your place?” Julie rose her eyebrow. “Definitely!” Kelley smiled. Alex shaking her head knowing nothing good comes out of parties. She should know, her last nightmare was because of the captains party. 

“Al, are you okay?” Kelley rose her eyebrow. “Yeah,” Alex cleared her throat focusing back on her friends. “I’m good.” She offered a weak smile. “I didn’t ask if you were good. I asked were you okay.” Kelley responded meeting her eyes. “Yeah Kel. I’m okay.” She nodded. Turning back to Julie who also had worry filled eyes they continued their conversation. Julie’s stare not going unnoticed by her fellow blue-eyed friend. 

//


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I took a week off to rejuvenate from finals but it’s back to regular updates every Saturday between this story and Progress Restarted!

“Press! It’s time to go!” Coach Smith called to his star player. Nodding at him she placed the football she was holding under her arm and grabbed her gear. “Is there anywhere I can train later after dinner?” She asked once she was close to him. 

The two the last ones leaving the field. Her teammates had been on the buss as she got extra runs in waiting for the staff to be ready to leave. 

“There’s a gym in the hotel. You can train there until curfew if you want to.” He nodded. “Thanks coach.” She smiled softly. “No problem kid.” He gripped her shoulder leading her to the bus. 

//

“Al come take a shot!” Kelley called to her blue eyed friend. 

The trio had arrived at Christians party right when it was getting into full swing. The boy knew them from playing soccer over the years. “Yeah Al come on!” Christian backed Kelley up. “Guys I’m fine, really.” Alex waved them off. “Alright Al, more for me.” She shrugged downing yet another shot. Christian drunkenly cheering her on. Shaking her head playfully she pushed through sweaty bodies trying to find Christians back porch through the crowd. 

Finally finding the door, she stepped outside pulling her phone from her pocket and taking a seat on one of his many porch chairs. Searching for Christens number she pressed the FaceTime icon upon finding it. 

“Princess,” Christen greeted with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting a late night call from you.” Her eyes more tired than she seemed. Laughing softly Alex shook her head. “How do you stay sober during parties? I’m finding out it’s truly an art.” Alex followed. “Wait, you’re at a party right now? Why are you on the phone with me?” Christen rose her eyebrow. Shrugging Alex sighed, Christens eyes showing concern as she looked over the blue eyed girl. 

“I didn’t really want to come here but Kelley talked us into it.” She sighed. 

“If you say no long enough they’ll stop asking. Temptation comes but the longer you resist the easier it’ll come to resist it.” Christen told her. Nodding, Alex placed her face in her palm. “Did you sleep at all today?” Alex asked softly. “On the bus and plane. I did homework when we got here before practice. Coach said I can work out later so that should tire me out.” She nodded. “But you don’t have to check on me princess. I keep well on my promises.” She winked. 

“Alex!” Julie burst through the back door prompting her to turn around. “Oh, sorry!” She apologized seeing her friend on the phone. “It’s alright J, what’s going on?” Alex waited for her friend to speak. “Kelley’s out of control. We need to get her home.” Julie said. Nodding Alex stood up. “I’ll call you tomorrow before the game.” She told Christen. “And I’ll be waiting.” Christen smiled softly. “Goodbye Princess.” She waved before hanging up. 

“Do I even have to ask?” Julie rose her eyebrow. “Please don’t.” Alex joked standing to follow her friend inside. 

//

“Easy CP, we do have a game tomorrow.” Dom laughed as Christen finished yet another rep of pull ups. “You can’t let up Dom, I’m pretty sure our opponents tomorrow aren’t.” She breathed heavily. “Yeah, but they’re also asleep right now.” DeAndre took out his earphones finishing his rep. 

“I would be too if I could sleep.” Christen said. The room fell silent as Dom looked at her warily. “Chris, you can talk to us if you want.” Dom said. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?” DeAndre rose his eyebrow. “No, you won’t talk to us?” 

“No, as in I don’t want to about it. Not right now anyway.” She answered. “I’m not ready but I will be with time.” 

“Okay.” He conceded. 

The boys followed her through the rest of their workout without a word. Christen tiring out by the end of the night. Her eyes droopy as she smiled gratefully at the two. 

“Thank you.”

“Always.” 

“No problem CP.” 

//

“So?” Julie posed once they got Kelley settled. Their friend mumbling in her sleep from her bed as the two girls sat on the futon they were sharing for the night. Projectile vomit that was sure to come from their friend was not something they wanted to be in the line of fire come morning. 

“What?” Alex rose her eyebrow. “Christen?” Julie jokingly led. “What about her?” Alex shrugged. “A late night call, across states. You know even calls at parties.” Julie nudged on. 

“It’s nothing. I was just checking on her.” Alex smiled. “Like a girlfriend would?” She rose her eyebrow in return. “Jules.” Alex sighed shaking her head. “Hey,” she placed her hand on her friends shoulder. “It’s okay if you feel that way about her. I’m not judging you at all.” 

“I know, but it’s complicated.” She told her. “How?” She asked. “She’s just easy to talk to. We didn’t like each other at first. But one night we just connected.” Alex sighed. “She’s with Sofia and she seems happy. I don’t want to mess that up by feelings getting involved.” She shook her head. 

“Al, sorry but anyone with eyes can see that you two have a connection. I mean you can cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Julie joked. 

“Dom thinks so too.” Alex laughed softly. “So why don’t you tell her? I’m sure she won’t deny you.” Julie smiled. “Because she’s with Sofia, Julie.” Alex stressed. “That is a problem. She does seem like she likes her a lot.” Julie looked deep in thought. 

“And they just started dating, I don’t want to mess that up.” She said. Nodding Julie looked understanding to her apprehension. 

“We have to come up with a plan then.” She said after a moment of silence. “What?” Alex chuckled. “For you and Christen! I’ll even ask Dom! Omg we have to start first thing tomorrow!” Julie flapped. “Dom and his girlfriend will be ecstatic.” She rolled her eyes. “Dom has a girlfriend?” Julie asked. “I’ve said that countless times Jules.” She laughed softly. 

“Oh right. I guess I’ll have to meet her.” She shrugged. “Goodnight Jules.” Alex smiled softly. “You go to sleep I have a plan to execute.” She smiled back at her. “Night Alex.” 

//


	34. Chapter 34

“It’s gameday!” Dom cheered from their shared bathroom. His hair wet as he combed through his dark locks. Christen silently packing her gear bag in their hotel room. 

“Do you have everything Dommy?” She sighed. “Yeah, can I borrow one of your headphones? I left mine at home.” He stuck his head out the door. “Yeah, I’ll put them in your bag.” She nodded just as her phone rang. “It’s Alex!” He shouted going back into the bathroom. Christen smiled as she answered. Not letting the boy know he was correct. 

“Hey!” Alex smiled. Her hair in a messy bun as her shirt fell off her shoulder showing her sports bra strap. “Hey princess!” I half smiled at her. “Nice to know you keep promises.” I said taking in her appearance. “I always do Christen.” She giggled. 

“Where’s Dom? I want to wish him good luck.” She asked me. “In the bathroom, he’s doing his hair.” I laughed softly. “Are you watching the game on the stream?” I asked running my fingers through my hair. “Yeah, Kelley’s setting up the stream right now. It’s so cool that it’s nationwide!” Alex gushed. 

“Crazy right. I’m kind of nervous.” I chuckled softly. “Nervous? That’s a first.” She said. “I know right. Coach told us this could make or break our rankings on the top 100.” I sighed. “What’s your rankings right now?” She asked. 

“I’m 15 overall but number 5 in quarterbacks. Dom’s 13 overall and number 3 in wide outs.” I told her. “You know you do live with two superstars right Al.” Dom interrupted inserting himself in the frame. “Move doofus!” I pushed him back out of frame. “Oh I see, you want alone time with your girl!” He joked dodging a pillow I threw as he ran back into the bathroom. 

“He’s ridiculous.” I shook my head at his antics. “Anyway, enough about me. How was the rest of the party?” I changed the subject. “We actually went home. Kel was two seconds away from blowing chunks on Christian so we saved her the embarrassment and went home.” She giggled as a distant protest was heard from the girl in question. 

“You’re telling me freckles lost control of her liquor?” I joked. “That’s not true Christen!” Kelley got in frame. “Julie was just panicking!” She defended herself. “Says the person who threw up as soon as we got to your house!” Julie rebuffed getting into frame also. “I thought you could hang freckles?” I joked. 

“I can!” She whined causing me to laugh. “I’m just joking I know you can.” I waved her off. “Are you ready for the game today? I heard they’re the best team we play all year?” Kelley asked. “I’m always ready freckles.” I winked a blush creeping up her neck. 

“Yo CP! Dom! We have to load in 10!” DeAndre’s voice yelled through the door. “Dommy, stop messing up your hair and let’s go!” I yelled to my best friend. “I’ll call you after the game. See if we’re celebrating when we get back.” I told Alex. “Good luck Christen!” She smiled. 

“Much appreciated Princess.” I smiled before hanging up just as Dom came out of the bathroom. “When’s the last time you talked to Sofia?” He smirked. “This morning, she had to do something for her dad so she can’t talk all day.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Princess is cool, we’re cool. She calms my nerves.” I smiled. “I bet Sofia doesn’t do that huh?” He shook his head. “Chill dude.” I stood picking up my gear. “Sofia’s vibe calms me too. They’re on two different spectrums they can’t be compared.” I patted his shoulder. 

“Get your stuff we have to go.” I opened the door to see DeAndre still there. “He’s right you know. Alex is a good fit for you.” He smiled goofily. “Oh my God!” I mushed his head. His laughter only fueled by Dom’s who caught up to us down the hallway. 

//

“Alright! It’s game time team!” Coach Smith silenced the locker room. “Last week we won by a landslide but this week, this game will be a dog fight I’ll tell you now! Tempers will flare and heart will be tested. At the end when the clock strikes double zero we will be on top! I can guarantee that, can you?!” He asked. 

“Yes coach!” Most of the team yelled. “That was weak!” He chuckled. “Louder!” “Yes coach!” The volume rose. “That was better, I need it a little louder!” He yelled. “Yes coach!” The team was noticeably louder bringing a smile to his face. 

“Let’s go kick some ass!” He slapped one of the lockers as the team stood exiting the locker room. 

//

“Christen Press throwing yet another incomplete pass!” I heard the commentator loud and clear over the stadium intercoms. 

“Press you’re killing me here!” Coach Smith yelled at me. “Fuck off!” I responded. “Then stop throwing balls over the receivers heads or at their fucking feet!” He yelled. “I hear you fuck!” I yelled back pushing through the rest of the offense to the playback tent. 

“Press I haven’t gotten one reception all night! You’re fucking up my stats!” Michael Bradley yelled as soon as I sat. “Chill!” Dom responded before I could. “What? Are you sucking her dick or something Dwyer you haven’t gotten a catch either! Yeldin here is the one keeping us in the game!” He yelled. “He said chill!” DeAndre stood. 

“She’s our captain! You’re supposed to stand behind her even if she’s having a bad game! It’s just the first half and we’re down by two touchdowns. Fucking relax!” He silenced him. 

“Are you done?” Our offensive coach asked. Sitting back in my chair I blew a raspberry as my leg bounced. My temper brewing as my fist clenched. 

“Press, he’s right you’re killing us but we can fix that.” He turned on one of the screens. One of our practice films showing. “We’re running dump routes until the end of the quarter. O-Line I need protection for her at all times. Altidore I need you commanding them! Got it!” He yelled. “Yes sir!” 

“Watch the film, memorize the plays.” He said before walking back with the rest of the team. 

//

“Blue 57! Blue 57! Hut!” The ball snapped into my hands. Looking for an easy slant I was blindsided from behind, taking me down as I clutched the ball. 

“Tough night huh Christen Press?” He mushed my helmet into the ground. As he got up I kicked him in his shin making him fall over in pain. Standing over him I glared angrily. 

“You know my name but I don’t know yours.” I stepped over him. The buzzer sounded above us signaling halftime. The boy got up pushing me back slightly. “You think you’re really something huh Press?” He asked. I smirked taking off my helmet. “I never said that. You’re projecting.” I said calmly just as Dom stepped beside me. “Oh really. Projecting? They taught you that definition huh? They brought out gutter trash to a prep school just because they couldn’t beat us. And guess what they still can’t, you’re a piece of shit!” He spewed. 

“Chris, it’s time to go.” Dom grabbed my arm trying to restrain me before I did something to him. Feeling my temper overflowing I yanked my arm from his grip stalking to the tunnel. 

“Christen!” Dom followed after me. Throwing my helmet down I yelled in frustration. “Fuck!” “Chris.” Dom said softly. “Just don’t right now!” I yelled picking my helmet back up from the ground. 

Hitting it against the wall I took out my frustrations breaking it into pieces as tears pricked my eyes. Breathing heavily I did my control exercises. Dom pacing as I tried to calm down. 

“Yeah, but that’s not important right now! She’s freaking out! You’re the only person I could think of right now.” Dom sounded panicked. “Here!” He shoved the phone in my direction. I looked at him before looking down at the phone. “Take it!” 

“Hello?” I breathed heavily as I spoke into the phone. “Christen? Can you do your breathing exercises with me?” Alex asked as I heard movement on her end of the speaker. “I tried already! They’re not working!” I felt myself losing control. 

“Ok Christen, I need you to breathe baby.” Alex said. “Come on breathe with me. Everything will be okay.”

“Okay.” I breathed deeply. My nerves completely shot. “One.” I shakily released my breath. “There we go.” She laughed softly. 

“Again.” She said. “Two.” I sighed as I relaxed my shoulders. “Good Christen. Do another one.” “Three.” I exhaled through my nose clenching my jaw. 

“Four.” I felt the pressure being released from my shoulders. Dom looking me over as the opposing team exited their locker room. “Last one Christen. I’ll do this one with you.” She said. “Five.” She breathed with me. I sat against the wall as I took extra breaths to fully return to normal. 

“Good job Christen.” She told me softly. “Go finish the game, you’re playing a good game. Don’t lose it right now, the team needs you. Dom and DeAndre need you.” She said. 

“Thank you Alex, for keeping your promise.” I said. “I’ll call you after the game.” “I’ll be waiting to celebrate.” I could hear a smile in her voice. 

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “Talk to you later princesa.” I hung up handing Dom his phone back. 

//

“Mess up this one and you just wont play.” Coach Smith barked as the equipment manager fixed the blank helmet with our school designs. “Yes coach.” I sighed. 

“Press, what’s going on?” He sighed. “You have been weird ever since our conversation before this trip. Now you’re playing like chimpanzee ass. Seriously what’s up?” He asked. Shaking my head I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“You put this weird vibe in the air. I hate knowing I’m on the top of a lot of people. It puts unnecessary pressure on me and I don’t like it Coach.” I told him. “Kid, listen. The only reason I told you is because I thought it would empower you. Soon you’re gonna have to do photoshoots, interviews, college visits and coach visits. There is no escaping this. I’m sorry to break that to you.” He gripped my shoulders. 

“The good thing for you is your buddies are also on that list. DeAndre being number 1 in the country. If you’re looking for guidance lean on him. The way both of them stood behind you proves they have your back. Lean on them they will lead you in the right direction Press. But I need my kickass quarterback that was here last week. I need that heart you had.” He tapped my pads. “Offense is on after this punt. Get your head in the game Press.” 

// 

“Grass 182! Grass 182! Hut!” I clapped twice. “183!” I clapped once as the ball was snapped in my hands. Stepping back into the pocket I searched for Dom down field. Slinging the ball down the field as soon as his hand went up. 

Jumping to catch the ball Dom sprinted downfield with DeAndre on his side. Just as they passed the 10-yard line Dom held his hand up for a high five. DeAndre meeting him halfway as they made it into the endzone. DeAndre jumping on his shoulders in celebration. 

I met them on the sideline smiling as Dom lifted me up by my pads into the air. “There’s the CP I know!” He smiled wide. DeAndre parting my helmet as soon as he let me down. 

“Two more!” Dom cheesed. 

//

“Yo Press!” A player from the other team called my name after our comeback win. I stopped in my tracks as he made his way over to me. 

“Impressive win,” He held his hand up over his mouth. “I can’t even be mad.” He laughed softly. “Dude why are you doing that?” I looked confused. “These media people like to twist things to make them what they want to see. Do it too I don’t want to look like an idiot.” He joked. 

Coming closer to me I noticed cameras not far away from me. “You’re aiming for Michigan right?” He asked. “Yeah that’s the goal for me and Dom. I don’t know about D though we haven’t really talked about it yet.” I told him. 

“Cool, I’m looking at Michigan too. I’ll be in touch.” He offered his had for a handshake. “Tyler. Tyler Adams.” He smiled. “Nice to meet you.” I nodded. 

“Same.” He walked back to his team as I watched. “Maybe Coach was right.” I shook my head. 

//


	35. Chapter 35

“I see you keep your promises too Christen.” Alex giggled as she answered the phone. Appearing to be in her room. Her dim lights bringing out her icy blue eyes. “I always do.” I smirked leaning back on my hotel bed. 

Alex nodded smiling wide as Christen stared at her. “What Christen?” She asked. “Nothing, I can’t look at you?” I shook my head playfully. “I didn’t say that,” She giggled yet again, not that I minded. “I just wanted to know if you were gonna say anything interesting.” 

“Nope, just staring at you princess.” I smiled coolly as I noticed a blush creeping on her face. “Well I want you to know what triggered you to have a panic attack in the middle of the game?” She asked. I shook my head sighing as I wanted to avoid the topic. 

“This dude said something that set it off. Don’t worry about it, I’m over it.” I offered her a weak smile. “Christen, stop.” She sighed. “If it’s still bothering you, you can tell me.” Alex told me sincerely. Her eyes piercing mine. “When I get home.” I shook my head. “We can go to the fields and talk.” I compromised. “Okay.” She nodded. “Coach just texted and said to be downstairs in 10, C.” Dom told me. His headphones off of his head as he delivered the news. 

“For what?” I asked. “I don’t know. He just said bring your full uniform and cleats, including pads.” He shrugged. “Fine.” I groaned. 

“I’ll call you later princess. Stay up!” I smiled. “I’ll try.” She giggled. “Bye!” She hung up soon after. 

“You don’t like Alex my ass!” Dom joked as soon as he heard the dial tone. “Whatever dude!” I laughed as I gathered my gear for the second time today. 

//

“D? Coach must’ve texted you too?” Dom asked as soon as we saw our friend in the lobby. 

“Yeah, do you know why he told us to bring our gear?” He asked. “No idea.” I shrugged sitting in one of the lobby chairs. “Nice to see you all follow instructions!” Coach Smith walked behind DeAndre with a huge smile. “Coach what is this for?” Dom asked. “You’ll see when we get there. For now I need you three to occupy the seats in the rental car. It’s a short ride to the place.” He told us. 

“Fine,” I sighed standing with my gear. “As long as it’s not lame as shit.” I grumbled. “Watch your mouth!” He smacked the back of my head. “Damn Coach!” I whined as I rubbed the spot he just hit. “Do you want another one?” He threatened. “No, damn!” I scoffed earning another smack. “What the! Dude!” I yelled as we exited the building. 

“Watch your mouth, we’re not at home! Be cautious!” He said sternly as we followed him. “We have to change the way we talk because we’re around other people?” I rose my eyebrow as we got to his rental car. An all black Escalade truck that stood out against the contrast of white of the hotel. 

“No, just stop with the profanities!” He told me as he popped the trunk letting us slide our gear in. Dom got in the front seat as me and DeAndre slid in the back. 

“Where we’re headed now will expose you three to the world.” He told has as he started the car. “I’m preparing you now so it won’t be a culture shock when we get there.” He posed. 

“ESPN does a spread of the top high school athletes in their respective sports and positions for Sports Illustrated. You three are special because you all go to the same school. Because of that, they have informed me that you three will grace the cover this year.” He smiled. Don smiled also as DeAndre shook his head in disbelief. 

“You guys will do a total of three photoshoots one today, one in the middle of the season and one at the end of the season for another cover. Today is the introductory photoshoot, they’ll interview you guys between shoots also.” He informed us as I took everything in. 

“So this means everyone’s looking at us even more?” I asked after a moment of silence. “Recruiters, other coaches, people from the city, media and just about anyone that cares about sports. You three are now at the point where you cannot slip up anymore.” He nodded. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna be worldwide too Coach?” DeAndre asked. Nodding softly Coach answered the boys question. “From now on I’m going to be with you guys whenever I can. I know the spotlight can be hard so I’m going to help you three get used to it.” He told us. As we pulled into a facility Coach stopped the car. 

The building was silver in color as it was spread out into four separate buildings that were connected by long glass hallways. The ESPN logo displayed on a sign just a few feet from where we were parked. “Come on, you guys have to get dressed.” He opened his door with a smile. 

//

“So DeAndre you literally live a few blocks over from Dom and Christen. How did you three never run into each other?” The intern from ESPN asked him. Me and Dom smirking as DeAndre was the quietest out of us. “I’m really a homebody so if I’m not at school or football practice I’m at home with my mom. But D and CP have brought me out of my shell.” DeAndre smiled. 

“Aw Dommy he loves us!” I pinched DeAndre’s cheek as he scrunched up his face. “So so.” He chuckled. “We’ll Christen, it seems like you’re the leader of the crew and the only girl. How do you keep these two in check?” She asked. “I think it’s the other way around honestly,” I said softly. “I may be the face but these two really keep me grounded in a lot of things.” I smiled. 

DeAndre smiled in my direction as Dom gripped my shoulder. “She’s the hothead but we love her for it. Even if she’ll deny it.” He mushed my head with a smile. “Speaking of Christen being a hothead, one of the sideline cameras caught an altercation between you and a player on the other team. Can you tell us what went down?” She asked. 

“I don’t think I can.” I laughed. “Just know a certain person can calm me down in that situation. And only that person, they know who they are.” I winked wanting the subject to change immediately. “I think CP’s passion gets the best of her sometimes. Like any athlete including myself we hate losing so frustration and tempers flare all of the time. I think that’s all it was.” DeAndre stepped in. 

“You guys are on a win streak right now am I correct?” She rose her eyebrow. “Just two games, can’t be too excited about it. Still time to lose it.” Dom shrugged. “Same, we have to get stronger because the teams we’re up against are going to be. A record means nothing if you don’t work for it.” I said leaning back in my chair. 

“Ok so we usually never see high school teams from the northern part of the United States get a spotlight in the media but your school in particular has not one but three ESPN top twenty stars. Are people starting to fan out over you guys?” “No,” DeAndre laughed softly. “We’re regular people plus I think we don’t make a big deal about it so they don’t either. We usually hang together anyway so I think people are scared to approach us to be honest.” He explained. “I don’t even think they know that Christen can laugh!” Dom added jokingly. “Shut up!” I pushed his shoulder with a smile. 

“Anyway, I don’t think we play into that so I don’t think they do either. We just like to play football every Friday.” I said making the interviewer nod with a soft smile. 

“Well thank you guys for the introductory interview. I hope your photoshoot comes out well as well as the rest of the season!” She smiled. “Thank you!” We all said separately standing as Coach Smith motioned for us to follow him. 

“Sofia is definitely gonna ask you about that answer.” Dom nudged me. “She knows me and Alex are friends. She’ll understand.” I shook my head. 

//


	36. Chapter 36

Stepping out of the terminal Christen and Dom spotted Mike and Alex waiting for them with big smiles. 

Chuckling softly Christen hugged Mike then Alex as Dom did the same. Alex holding onto Christen a little longer before letting her go. “It’s nice having you two back. I have to admit that the house has been oddly quiet since Wednesday.” Mike joked grabbing both of their bags as they made their way to the Morgan’s car. 

“We missed you guys too!” Dom smiled falling into step with Mike as Christen fell behind them, Alex right beside her. A soft smile gracing her face as she took the blue eyed girls attire in. An oversized sweatshirt and biker shorts complimented her figure as her socks and sandals topped off her relaxed look. “What are you smiling about?” Alex nudged her. “Nothing, just glad to be home princess.” She shook her head. 

“Want to go to the fields tonight?” She asked quietly not to be heard by the two in front. “Yeah sure.” Alex nodded as they made it to the car. Opening the car door for her she let Alex slide in before she got in after.

“Christen, your sister asked if you could visit for a little while so it’s up to you if you want to go when we get home.” Mike told her as he navigated them out of the airport traffic. “That would be nice, can I borrow your car?” She asked. “Of course, I’ll just take my other one to work. Tell big C I said hello as well as Tyler and Marcus.” He smiled. “Big C huh?” Christen smiled softly at the mention of her older sister. 

“Is it alright if I call her that?” Mike asked. “Yeah definitely.” She nodded, her smile growing wider as she realized Mike was trying to connect with her. Her respect for him growing in this moment. 

//

“Little C!” Channing pulled me into a bone crushing hug as soon as she opened the door. “Hey big C.” I reciprocated the embrace. Breathing in her vanilla scent I smiled against her neck in happiness. “I missed you.” I admitted as she released me. Channing kissed my forehead as she brushed back stray hairs into my ponytail. “I missed you too.” She smiled letting me into the house. 

“Ty! Guess who’s here!” Channing yelled up the stairs. Racing down the steps her younger sisters grey eyes sprung with happiness as they fell on me. “Christen!” She jumped in my arms. “Hey Ty!” I laughed softly as she squeezed me for dear life. She stepped back taking me in. “You’re getting ripped C.” She joked squeezing my bicep. “Something like that.” I swatted her hand away playfully. 

“Where’s Marcus?” I asked as I sat on the living room couch. “Work, he should be home within the next few hours.” Channing answered throwing me a bag of chips as Tyler sat beside me. “Is everything good here?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yes Chris, no need to worry. We haven’t seen Cody in a while either so that’s a good sign.” Channing added. “Did you hide the rainy day funds just Incase though?” I asked. “Can’t have a repeat of last time.” She nodded. 

“Zach stopped by here a few days ago too. Wanted to know if you were going to Hope’s funeral.” Tyler said digging in the bag of chips. Channing sitting in the adjacent chair as she had a bag of her own. 

“Probably not, funerals are depressing.” I shook my head. “Really?” Channing rose her eyebrow in surprise. “Her mom really wants you to be a pallbearer.” She said. “Carrying my dead friends body to her gravesite. Not exciting stuff.” I joked but not really finding the humor in the situation. Silence falling over my sisters as they too didn’t laugh at the dark joke. 

“You don’t mean that Chris.” Channing told me softly. “I just don’t want to go Channing. The crying, seeing her mom grieve, the fucking black bandanas that got her killed in the first place. It’s just too much.” I shook my head. “But Dom will be there and I’m sure you can ask Mikes daughter to come with you too. Dom told me you two are pretty close.” Channing added. 

“Of course he did.” I chuckled. “I don’t know Chan, I’ll think about it.” Sighing I ran my hand over the top of my head. 

“How’s the team? I saw your little blow up yesterday.” Channing changed the subject. “Good,” I sighed. “I have to start back training Sunday with Coach.” 

“You’re really putting your all into this huh?” Channing asked. “I have too.” I smiled softly. “It’s my only way out.” Channing shook her head. “It’s not, but if you love it I love it for you.” She responded. “How is Marco? Are you two good?” I rose my eyebrow changing the subject. 

“Very good, we’re trying for a baby.” She gushed making me sputter in surprise. “A huh?” I exclaimed. “A baby! We’re excited!” She smiled. “Way too excited if I do say so myself.” Tyler groaned. “God no! Channing’s loud when they get it on regularly now they’re trying for a kid? I’ll pray for you Ty.” Christen smiled mischievously. 

“Oh shut up! I never complain when you and SJ were obnoxiously loud!” Channing pouted childishly. “We did that on purpose.” I laughed softly. “Oh I know! SJ would tell you to shut up sometimes! We heard that too!” 

“Oh as if.” I rolled my eyes playfully. 

//

Knocking on Alex’s door I waited quietly with my gear. I fixed my beanie on my head as I waited. “Hey.” Alex yawned stepping out of her room. “Ready to go?” She asked. “Yeah. Are you?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yeah,” she giggled. “We have a lot to talk about.” 

“That we do.” I started down the steps, hearing her quiet footfalls behind me as we descended the stairs in the middle of the night. “Want a Powerade?” I asked. “Yeah sure.” She nodded waiting by the door as I grabbed two drinks from the fridge. Handing her the drink I opened the door and let her out first. Closing the door silently behind me, we got in her car. 

“You know princess, if you keep staying up with me you’ll start to get bags under your eyes.” I laughed softly. Once we got to the fields I started my workout with Alex in her usual spot in the middle of the field. “I could say the same for you but you already have them.” She smirked at me. I squinted my eyes playfully as she burst with laughter. “Nice.” 

Working on a few more footwork drills I took a quick break sitting beside her. Bumping my shoulder against hers to get her attention. “What’s on your mind princess?” I asked letting the silence of the field calm us both. “I think I want to visit my moms grave.” She spoke. Nodding I turned towards her. 

“Do you think you’re ready for that?” I asked carefully. Nodding she looked deep in thought. “I haven’t been back since her funeral. I think I’m strong enough to finally face her.” Her voice shook. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I pulled her into me. Her arms wrapping themselves around my waist. “I’ll go with you if you don’t mind. I’ll just wait in the car so if you need to talk after I’ll be there.” I told her softly. She nodded moving closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder. 

“I’d like that.” She responded. Letting silence fall over us I ran my hand along her arm in a comforting motion. 

“You called me baby on the phone Thursday.” I said after a beat. Alex stayed silent against me. “I liked it. But I don’t know if you meant it like I think you did.” I continued. “How do you think I meant it?” Alex asked just as quiet as before. 

“Like,” I sighed. “That you like me but not like a friend like. Like a girlfriend like.” I processed. “That’s a lot of likes there Christen.” She giggled. I smiled with a nod. “Yeah, it is but I got my point across. At least I think.” I looked down at her. “You did.” She looked up at me in confirmation. 

“So? Am I right?” I asked carefully. Her blue eyes deep in thought as she calculated an answer. “You have Sofia.” She shook her head. “That didn’t answer my question.” I said. “But it does, she’s the one that you want. That you’re with at the moment.” She countered. “Sofia is someone I find interest in yes. There’s no denying that. But, I need to know how you feel, you’re someone that I care about and if you want something with me other than friendship then I need to know that.” I articulated. 

Sighing out she separated from me taking her hands into each other. Her eyes avoiding mine as she processed what I just said. 

“I just, I feel like we would never work. I’m not what you’re used to.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “Alex,” I smiled softly. “You’re perfect for me. You take the time out to talk to me like I’m human. With Sofia she still looks at me like I’m a mystery she needs to figure out. I like Sofia I really do but she’ll never truly understand my life before coming here. Yeah I could just tell her but you read me like a book before I even tell you what’s wrong. You never take things personal when I lash out, you’re always understanding. I need you in my life more than ever. If I’m going to elevate from where I am now I want you by my side.” I said. “And it’s not bad that you’re insanely beautiful either.” I added with a smirk. 

“So what do you want? If you want to be just friends then I’ll be that for you. But I know you don’t want that so I need you to tell me what you want.” 

Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head. “I want you Christen. As more than a friend but I’m afraid once you really know me you’ll run away. I don’t want that, I’m already fragile and I can’t be broken again. I don’t want to end up feeling alone like my mom did.” She shakily told me. 

Opening my arms wide I offered her another hug. She moved into my embrace cautiously. Her body shaking as I felt tears hit my neck. “I understand that but you need to know that I won’t run away from you. I want you just as much as you want me. All of you. If you want to take this slow then we can.” I spoke calmly kissing her hairline as she nodded. “I want this with you.” She said softly. “Okay.” I smiled. 

“I’ll talk to Sofia and then I’m yours.” I affirmed with a smile. 

“Mine.” Alex squeezed me tighter. “Dom isn’t gonna let us hear the end of this just so you know.” I joked. “I know.” She giggled. 

//


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR FREAKING STARS  
> CONGRATS TO THE USWNT ON THE SECOND STRAIGHT WORLD CUP

Closing the front door quietly I went to put my gear in the closet. Meeting Alex at the bottom of the stairs we both quietly went up the stairs, careful not to wake Mike or Dom. 

“Sleep with me?” I nudged her as we made it to the second floor. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at my question. “I want to talk to you about something else but I really feel like I’m about to drop at any second.” I explained. “And I need to shower.” I laughed softly. 

“You do, you stink.” She giggled dramatically waving her hand in front of her nose. “Go shower I’ll be waiting for you to get out.” She told me heading upstairs. I smiled softly watching her leave as I headed into my room too.

//

“I thought you would never be finished.” Alex giggled as I stepped out of my bathroom. My fingers running through my wet hair, her giggles filling my room as I laid down beside her. 

“Long showers are the best.” I sighed. She smiled down at me caressing my cheek nervously. Running my thumb across the back of her hand I smiled back up at her sleepily. “It’s okay, I’m not going to bite you princess.” I chuckled turning my face to kiss the inside of her palm. “Unless you’re into that.” I joked. “You’re ridiculous!” She rolled her eyes. Laughing even louder at her expense. “Seriously, you can touch me. I like affection.” I told her sincerely. “And cuddling.” I added. 

“Big spoon or little spoon?” She asked. “Big spoon, but I do like being the little spoon sometimes.” I smiled. “Come on, I can show you my skills.” I stood pulling back my covers as she slid under them. Turning off my light I slid in behind her. My arms wrapping around her waist pulling her close to me. Her legs intertwined with mine as she relaxed against me. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” She asked softly. “Tomorrow.” I sighed. “My friends funeral is tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you’d come with me.” I led. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to though. I barely want to go but everyone’s expecting me to. I just thought I’d ask because you usually calm me down in a lot of situations and I know I won’t be able to get through the service without my temper flaring. I don’t know, I just want you there if you don’t mind. No, I need you there but only if-“ 

“Christen!” Alex giggled. “Of course I’ll go with you. Just stop rambling in my ear. It’s adorable but I could’ve answered your question before all of that.” She told me playfully. Smiling against her neck I nodded. “Thank you.” I leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly in thanks. She squeezed my hand once I returned to my position. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” Alex whispered. 

Yawning, I nodded closing my eyes slowly. “Sweet dreams princess.” I said softly against her ear. “Sweet dreams.” She responded just as soft. 

//

“Christen.” I shook her. She was snoring softly making me not want to even disturb her. She groaned as she started to wake up. “Christen come on. Your sister just dropped off your clothes, you need to get ready.” I told her. Nodding, she wiped down her face trying to wake herself up. 

“Hey.” She greeted with a sleepy smile. “Hey.” I ran my fingers through her hair coaxing her to fully wake up. “I’m making breakfast, come to the kitchen when you’re finished.” I said. “Okay.” She stretched. Standing from her bed I grabbed one of her shirts from the floor and headed to the second floor kitchen. 

“Goodmorning.” Dom had a smirk on his face as he ate a bowl of cereal. “Goodmorning Dom.” I smiled softly. “I went to check on C during the night to see if she was actually sleeping and guess who I saw cuddled up to her?” He rose his eyebrow mischievously. “Dom.” I gave him a pointed look. “Alright,” He held his hands up jokingly. “I’ll lay off. For now anyway.” His signature smile was on his face. 

“Thank you Dommy!” I pinched his cheek. He didn’t reject my affection just nodding in return. “I’m glad you’re going with us. She needs you right now.” Dom said softly as I got out the ingredients to make pancakes and eggs. Dom gathering the utensils together. “I’m happy to go. I’m glad she trusts me enough to accompany her.” I responded. 

“Talking about me huh?” Christen rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. “Yep!” Dom teased again as his smug smirk returned to his face. “Dom you promised!” I scoffed. “What?” He shrugged. “I didn’t say anything!” Rolling my eyes I threw a egg shell at him causing him to shriek. “Very manly Dommy.” Christen laughed sitting at the counter. 

“It’s a baby chicken in there!” He said picking up the shell and throwing it in the trash can. “Dom it’s only a chicken in it if it’s fertilized.” Christen giggled. “So an unfinished chicken!” He emphasized. “You’re ridiculous!” She shook her head. 

“Eat.” I set Christens omelette in front of her. “I will when you do.” She smirked. “Hard core flirting! I like it!” Dom jokes running out of the kitchen before any of us could say anything. 

Laughing softly I started on mine, silence falling over us as Christen watched me cook. 

“You know princess, I meant it when I said I like you in my clothes.” She winked. “I know that’s why I stole it.” I winked back at her. “Sneaky.” She quipped. As I finished making my omelette Christen watched me closely. “My mom used to make us omelettes every Sunday before church.” Christen said quietly. I knew she was being vulnerable in this moment because this was the first time she ever mentioned one of her parents. 

Sitting beside her I scooted closer to her chair. “What was she like?” I asked quietly. “You.” She answered eating as she turned towards me. “Broken?” I joked. “You’re not broken.” Christen shook her head chuckling to herself. Her green eyes looking at me deeply. 

“She was always smiling and full of life. Having a good time whenever it was possible. At least with my sisters and me.” She said. “I think that’s why I like you so much. You keep a smile on my face no matter what.” She kissed my cheek. I turned more towards her, Christen still looking at me like I hung the stars in the sky. 

Her thumb brushed my cheek as her lips connected with mine. My eyes fluttered closed as I kissed her back. The room fell silent as her hand fell to my neck. She broke the kiss with a smack of our lips, kissing my forehead a second later. A hum falling from her lips as she sat back in her seat. 

“Yeah, I have to start doing that more.” She chuckled turning back to eat. “Give me another one.” I said softly. “Addicted already are we.” She smirked. “Whatever, you barely kissed me! I want to know how it really feels!” I scoffed playfully. “Sure.” She shook her head. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She smiled cheerfully. 

//

“Hey.” I stuck my head in Alex’s room door. My tie hanging undone around my neck. “Hey.” She smiled shyly in her mirror. Our eyes meeting as a smile snuck on my face. Closing the door behind me I stepped behind her taking in her black dress. The dress not skin tight but complimenting her figure. 

“You look beautiful.” I told her softly. “You think so?” She turned around. “I know so.” I looked at her through my eyelashes. Taking her in she blushed under my gaze. 

“I um,” I cleared my throat after a moment of silence. “My mind is racing so much right now.” I chuckled. “About me or today?” Alex asked raising her eyebrow. “Today, it’s getting more real as time passes.” I sighed. Alex took my face between her hands making me meet her eyes. “It’s not going to be an easy day. I can’t promise you that, but I can promise that I won’t leave your side unless you ask. Dom will be on the other side too so you’ll never be alone today. We support you and we will never turn our backs on you. After the funerals done we can stop by your sisters if you want. I know you just visited but you need them more than ever right now.” She told me. 

I nodded silently. A knock broke us out of the moment waiting on Dom to enter. 

“Nice collar dude.” Dom pulled at the bandanna around my neck. My hair down in waves as my black dress shirt made the bandanna look like a necklace. My tailored pants stopping at my ankles, and black loafers to finish the dreary look. 

His bandanna tied around his arm as his look matched mine. His hair styled into a quiff that would put Zayn Malik to shame. His white sneakers replacing the loafers of my outfit. 

“Thanks dude. Nice touch up to last time.” I nodded towards the arm tie. “Yeah, Z said we can’t be flashy this time since he’s still under investigation for the drive-by.” He smiled sheepishly. “You two ready?” 

“Yeah, we’re right behind you.” I told him as I held out my hand for Alex to take. She reached for her purse and intertwined my fingers through hers. 

//


End file.
